WitchCraft
by RyuShyki
Summary: U.A. Tuer des goules, il gère. Buter de la sorcière, aussi. Éviter l'apocalypse, en serrant les dents, il y arrive. Mais ça... Il ne s'y attendait sûrement pas. Faire face lorsque votre monde n'est plus le même et que vous avez perdu vos repaires, ce n'est pas une mince affaire. ARRÊT DÉFINITIF.
1. Chapter 1

**WitchCraft**

 **Rating:** M

 **Note:** Bonjour bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien !  
Cette fic est un peu différente de ce que j'ai posté jusqu'à présent. Comme j'ai tendance à faire de longs chapitres et des histoires courtes ( ne dépassant pas les 15 chapitres), j'ai décidée de faire l'inverse pour celle-là: des chapitres courts et une histoire longue. Va y avoir de la frustration dans l'air, je préfère prévenir !

J'avais envie depuis un petit moment d'éléments magiques, de démonstrations de forces, toussa toussa, cette histoire est essentiellement visuelle. Ça fait bizarre dit comme ça... Bref, vous verrez bien :) . J'espère que ça vaudra le détour et des reviews. Même si je ne réponds pas à tout le monde, sachez que chaque reviews me décroche la mâchoire en sourire, et je fais l'alarme incendie tellement je rie... ( Voilà, j'me suis affichée comme il fallait).

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 1**

Le froid lui mordait la peau malgré les pièces de fourrures qui lui couvrait le dos et une partie des jambes, son surcot en cuir et sa fine cotte de maille. Son pantalon en cuir bouillit et usé était un rempart bien futile au vent, cinglant, qui criblait de flocons acérés, son visage, le forçant à plisser les paupières pour continuer à voir. Ses bottes s'enfonçaient jusqu'à la cheville dans la poudreuse. Le poids de son épée le déséquilibrait quelque peu, ainsi que le maigre paquetage qui lui servait à dormir.

Mais il avançait. Ils avançaient, grimpant lentement mais sûrement le flanc de cette montagne maudite.  
Garp menait en tête, sa large carrure recouverte de fourrure d'ours, ne cédant rien au vent, tel un phare noir en pleine tempête. Aokiji suivait, aux côtés de Drake. Il arrivait ensuite, fermant la marche.

À eux quatre, ils constituaient le dernier espoir avant la fin du monde.

Il tenta de réchauffer ses doigts, engourdis par le froid, soufflant dans ses gants faiblement, faisant s'envoler un épais nuage de condensation. Il les fourra sous ses aisselles, serrant les dents pour éviter qu'elles ne claquent. Pourquoi les sorcières faisaient-elles toujours leur apocalypse en hiver ? Il fallait qu'on lui explique. Le printemps et l'été étaient pourtant de belles saisons… C'était peut-être dû au fait qu'avec leur peau craquelée, elles ne pouvaient pas bronzer, et de frustration, planifiaient un hiver interminable ?

Il heurta le dos d'Aokiji et s'excusa d'un grognement, avant de le contourner, se demandant pourquoi il s'était arrêté soudainement.  
Ils venaient d'arriver sur un plateau rocheux, qui offrait une large vue sur un temple troglodyte en ruine de l'autre côté d'un gouffre, sur lequel avait été construit un large pont de pierres gelées. Le vent sifflait de plus belle, ronflant entre les parois de la crevasse, assombrissant un peu plus le tableau.

Il déglutit et reprit sa marche, suivant les autres, qui s'étaient déjà engagés sur le pont. Du coin de l'œil, il vit les traits de Drake tendus par l'anticipation et la concentration. Ceux d'Aokiji étaient à peine plus détendus, bien que la neige et le froid ne lui fasse rien. Être mage de glace, ça aide parfois. Il vrilla ses yeux sur le dos de Garp, pour parer tout coup d'œil aventureux vers les profondeurs hurlantes. Il n'était pas sujet au vertige, mais avec ce qu'ils allaient affronter, il ne serait pas étonné que l'une d'entre elles ait placé un sortilège pour qu'il trouve intéressant de se pencher et tenter de discerner le fond, voir de le rejoindre.

La traversée du pont terminée, ils s'approchèrent de l'ouverture, grande arche de pierre noire blanchie par le froid, et s'arrêtèrent aux pieds de la volée de marches, défoncées par endroit. Le vieil homme se tourna vers eux, sa barbe emmêlée de cristaux blanc, et posa son regard d'acier sur chacun. Sa voix s'éleva contre le vent.

 **_ Je n'ai pas prévu de mourir aujourd'hui. Le temps est trop dégueulasse pour lui faire cet honneur. Mais si c'est le cas,** ajouta-t-il après une courte pause **, je suis fier d'avoir passé les trente dernières années de ma vie à vos côtés.**

 **_ Ça aurait été difficile de faire autrement** , fit remarquer Aokiji, un sourire transcendant sa voix, tout en dégainant son sabre. **De passer ses années avec toi** , compléta-t-il après le regard en coin que lui jeta le vieux.

Drake ricana et saisit sa longue épée, rapprochant la lame glacée de son front et marmonna une édiction. Trois rouleaux de lumières jaune gravitèrent autour de la lame, avant de s'y inscrire.  
Tandis qu'il sortait lui aussi son épée, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. D'un mouvement ample du bras, le doyen fit naître une boule de lumière, les filaments s'échappant de ses doigts pour venir s'enrouler au-dessus de sa main, tournoyant lentement sur elle-même. Elle alla se placer à deux longueurs de bras au-dessus de la tête de son créateur.

Il resta un instant à l'observer. Garp était vraiment doué pour les sorts de lumière… Il détourna les yeux et plasmodia du bout des lèvres un enchantement temporaire de vision nocturne. Très utile lorsqu'on s'apprête à pénétrer l'antre d'un temple abandonné, investie par des sorcières.

Inspirant à fond, il emboita le pas aux autres, scrutant l'obscurité. L'air se chargea soudainement d'ondes négatives, tellement lourdes qu'il le ressentit comme un sac de pierres sur ses épaules. La lumière de Garp éclairait haut et loin, dévoilant le délabrement glauque des lieux. Les dalles de marbres étaient fendillées, descellées. Des cadavres de rats et de souris jonchaient le sol, ainsi que des ronces, qui remontaient le long des murs et envahissaient le plafond.

 **_ Ne les touchez surtout pas** , souffla Garp, les mains sur sa hache de guerre, le corps tendu près au combat.

Ils avancèrent prudemment dans la nef, toute pupille dilatée, attentif au moindre bruit.  
Il se força à respirer lentement, les doigts rivés sur la garde de son épée, sentant son sang battre dans tout son corps, irriguant de nouveau chaque membre.

La lumière s'éteint brusquement, happée par les ténèbres.

Deux secondes de silence pur. Puis le cri caractéristique de goules, gargouillant et strident, et leur cavalcade sur les dalles.  
Drake réagit au quart de tour, la lame de son épée s'illuminant avant de trancher net une tête. Chacun se mit en branle, canalisant la panique, la transformant autant que possible en fureur meurtrière. Les lames acérées tranchèrent dans le vifs, le sang noir giclait abondamment des plaies béantes déjà purulentes.

La confrontation prit bientôt fin, dans un dernier gargouillis. Il en profita pour essuyer le sang chaud qui lui coulait sur le visage. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, tout le monde était entier. Mais pour encore combien de temps … ?

Les ronces avaient gagnées du terrain durant le combat, comme si le sang les faisait pousser plus vite.  
Garp forma plusieurs boules de lumières, qui gravitèrent autour d'eux. Ils se regroupèrent et reprirent leur avancement, marchant en file indienne. Une voix s'éleva soudainement de l'obscurité.

 **_ Tu n'iras pas plus loin vermine !**

Un essaim d'insectes fonça sur eux, grouillant et insidieux, tentant de se glisser sous leurs vêtements. Aokiji gela ceux qui s'attaquaient à lui, propageant la blessure glaciale à toute la colonie, qui tomba au sol et se brisa en un million d'éclats blanc. Une autre nué attaqua, repoussée par le jet de flammes de Drake. Garp n'attendit pas le troisième assaut pour donner le sien, taillant les ronces à grands renfort de moulinets de sa hache. Il fut promptement projeter en arrière par une main pâle, aux veines noires apparentes, sortit de l'ombre. Il atterrit sur le dos et roula dans les ronces, qui déjà commençaient à le recouvrir.

Il le rejoint prestement et trancha autant de ronces que possible, la panique commençant à reprendre le dessus. S'il perdait Garp, ils étaient fichus. Le vieux réussit à se redresser et à ramper hors de danger, du moins autant que la présence de ronces-vampires et sorcières pouvaient le permettre, et tenta de se redresser. A peine s'appuya-t-il sur un genou qu'il vomit du sang, en abondance.  
Il le fit revenir au sol immédiatement et plasmodia à la hâte un sort de protection et de soin. Mais ce dernier eux l'effet inverse, qu'il dû immédiatement défaire : son doyen se remettait à saigner… La magie de guérison était pourtant son domaine de prédilection ! Comment se faisait-il que son enchantement ne fonctionne pas !?

Alors que l'énervement commençait à se joindre à la panique, il posa les yeux sur Drake, au prise avec la sorcière qui avait projetée le vieux. Elle était aussi blanche que la lune, ses veines noires affleuraient sous sa peau, ses cheveux corbeaux sifflant l'air comme des serpents. Drake perdait du terrain à une vitesse folle malgré toutes ses parades et tentatives de reprendre le dessus. Il ne vit pas l'erreur arrivée. Mais discerna clairement la main pâle transpercer le thorax de son coéquipier et sortir de l'autre côté, le palpitant sanguinolent entre ses doigts.

Le cri d'Aokiji lui parvint de loin, comme étouffé par le choc. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le cœur, qui fut froidement écrasé entre les phalanges blanches.

Son estomac se retourna violemment, mais il n'avait rien à vomir. Il vit les ronces se déployer aux pieds de la sorcière, se gavant des restes sanguinolent du cœur, s'attaquant au corps sans vie.

La rage et le désespoir se répandirent dans ses veines, activant toute les parcelles de magie que son corps recelait, reléguant sa conscience au second plan. Il devint spectateur de son propre corps, qui se releva, sabre en main, et s'avança vers la créature qui blessait ses coéquipiers. Qui tuait ses amis…

Tandis qu'elle se tournait vers Aokiji, lui réservant probablement le même sort, il se déplaça dans son dos et l'entailla de l'épaule droite à la hanche gauche, profondément. Le sang lui gicla au visage. Il se redressa et trancha à nouveau, le flanc cette fois-ci.  
Elle hurla et posa sur lui ses yeux entièrement noirs, fous de douleur et de furie. Faisant fi de ses blessures, elle se jeta sur lui, toutes griffes dehors, mais ne rencontra que l'acier de sa lame. Il lui tailla les doigts de la main gauche, qui furent vite vidées de leur sang par les ronces, qui avaient doublées de volume.

Se sentant en très mauvaise posture face à cet humain dérangeant, elle le repoussa d'une pression de l'air. Cette diversion lui laissa juste assez de temps pour ramener à elle l'énergie contenue dans les plantes, murmurant l'incantation.

Il se ramassa et revint à la charge, n'entendant pas Aokiji hurler son nom. Le sort lui explosa à la figure.

Il disparut.

 **_ TRAFALGAR !**

 _A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 _Pourquoi n'es-tu pas comme les autres ? Cela aurait été tellement plus simple…_

 _Monstre ! …_

 _Vous savez qu'il a mit le feu à la grange sans même s'en approcher ? Cet enfant a le diable en lui…_

 _On ne peut pas jouer avec lui, Mère dit qu'il peut nous faire pousser des bras en plus …  
Pourtant, il ne m'a jamais rien fait de mal…  
T'es une fille, c'est normal … _

_Prenez-le, il est à vous ! Nous ne savons plus quoi faire de lui…_

 _Bonjour mon garçon, je m'appelle Garp. Voici ton nouveau foyer. Et tes frères._

 _Il est doué cet enfant…_

 _J'aimerais tellement avoir sa capacité de concentration. Il retient tout très vite ! …_

 _Eh dis, comment tu fais ça ?_

Peu à peu, l'obscurité devint moins dense. Mais l'air eut un goût et une odeur étrange. Comme … salie, malgré l'odeur d'herbe couverte de rosée et de terre humide. Le sol était meuble sous son corps, les brins lui caressaient la peau.

Lui caressaient… la peau … L'herbe… _Comment … ? Ce n'était pas…_

Il lutta pour ouvrir les yeux, forçant ses paupières à se séparer. Allongé face contre terre, le visage enfoui dans l'herbe, il croisa le regard d'un écureuil roux qui se figea dès qu''il le vit battre des cils. Il en arrêta de respirer.

Jamais un écureuil ne se serait aventuré dans le temple. Jamais l'herbe n'aurait pu pousser aussi vite. Jamais il ne se serait déshabillé pour s'allonger dans l'herbe… même s'il fallait avouer que c'était agréable.

Il cligna des yeux lentement. L'écureuil s'approcha timidement, venant flairer son visage, avant de filer à toute patte et grimper lestement au tronc d'un large chêne. Il déglutit, referma les yeux un instant et banda ses muscles pour se redresser. En bougeant, ses doigts heurtèrent la garde de son sabre, intact, posé à son côté. Il passa sa main autour, soulagé par ce contact familier.

Au moins, il pouvait bouger. Il se leva et fit quelque pas, sentant ses muscles engourdis tirer sous l'effort et ses pieds s'accommoder à la souplesse du sol. Une fois sûr de ses appuis, il regarda les alentours, cherchant une forme familière.  
Mais rien.

Là où se trouvait montagne menaçante et glacée avait pris place une forêt, baignée dans la lumière qui précédait l'aurore.  
La panique commença à s'introduire en lui, battant ses veines aussi rapidement que son sang. Pourquoi n'avait-il plus ses vêtements ? Où était-il ? Où étaient les autres ? Que c'était-il passé ? Drake était-il … vraiment mort ?

Les souvenirs du combat lui revinrent, l'assommant avec autant de détermination qu'un forgeron martèle l'acier. La rage de la mêlée, la blessure de Garp, les ronces-vampires, la mort de Drake, son cœur écrasé sans pitié… puis le vide. Et maintenant ça. Ce lieu inconnu, cette forêt étrange qui lui semblait fausse… Quelque chose n'allait pas… il le sentait sur sa peau, comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Mise à part son surcot et sa cote de maille…

Il se passa une main sur le visage, inspirant profondément. _Calme-toi… Quoi !?_ Il écarta sa main de son visage, horrifié. Le sort d'apaisement crépitait à peine aux bouts de ses doigts, alors qu'il aurait dû se répandre dans son corps avec bien plus de… vivacité. Il recommença, se concentrant un peu plus, mais rien. Toujours ces crépitements… superflus…

Il respira profondément pour endiguer le sentiment d'effroi qui se glissait dans sa tête. Il se tourna vers un espace vide d'arbustes et de plantes, et d'un mouvement de main, fit naître une flamme. Celle-ci fut vive, brûlant avec ardeur, alors qu'il n'avait espéré et voulu qu'une flamme. Il dissipa le brasier d'une impulsion des doigts. Il retenta le sort d'apaisement, le crépitement médiocre d'étincelles bleues-violettes refit son apparition.

Son grognement de frustration se mua en cri de rage et d'impuissance, et Dieu seul savait à quel point il détestait ce sentiment ! Il serra les poings, la respiration rendu bruyante par l'énervement, son palpitant pompant trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Et qu'il fasse le point.

Il n'était plus dans le temple, mais dans une forêt inconnue. L'air était sale et la magie … pervertie. De ses affaires, il ne restait que son sabre -qu'il gardait bien serré au creux de sa paume. Il avait l'usage de tous ses membres, sa mémoire était intacte, à ce qu'il pouvait en juger.

Bien. Ce n'était pas si mal. Terrifiant, frustrant et déroutant, mais pas si mal. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cette forêt et trouve quelqu'un. Il avait besoin de réponse, s'il ne voulait pas virer fou. Et de vêtement aussi…

Le jour ne tarderait pas à se lever.

Il se mit en route vers ce qui lui semblait être l'Est, ses pas amortis par la terre meuble, l'absence de branches et de feuilles mortes. Pas de fougères envahissantes, pas d'arbrisseaux, pas de ronces, c'était comme si cette forêt était entretenue… _Qui entretiendrait une forêt comme un jardin ?_

Il arriva sur un sentier large, remarquant immédiatement l'absence d'ornières dû aux roues des chariots. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils mais continua à avancer. C'était de plus en plus étrange. Où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu tomber … ?

Il se figea, entendant derrière lui deux rythmes de pas, amortis et non-accompagnés de l'habituel bruit de métal que produisaient les cotes de mailles et les lames dans leurs fourreaux. Il se retourna pour faire face, restant de côté, autant que sa pudeur pouvait en supporter.

Deux hommes sortirent des buissons.  
Le premier puait la mort. Pâle comme la lune, sa chevelure brune courte et sa barbe taillée impeccablement ressortaient sur sa peau, comme la couleur de ses yeux, jaunes. Il était intégralement vêtu de noir, son long manteau bizarrement taillé volait derrière lui durant sa progression.

Le deuxième sentait le chien. Égal en taille au premier, il portait un sabre en bandoulière, un surcot court en cuir et … une sorte de chemise sans bouton, un pantalon serré et des chausses tout à fait … originales. Trois longues gouttes d'or ornaient son oreille gauche.

Quels étaient donc ces accoutrements ? Il n'était pas au fait de la mode, mais il était sûr que ces vêtements n'existaient pas. Quand le deuxième homme s'approcha, la lumière de la lune lui permit de voir que ses cheveux étaient verts. Vert !? Il recula d'un pas, main sur la garde de son sabre. Quel était donc cette magie ?!

 **_ Oh là, doucement mec** , fit le jeune homme, levant les mains pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune intention de lui faire du mal, la voix posée. **Tout va bien-**

 **_ Qui êtes-vous ?** Le coupa Trafalgar, le fixant intensément de son regard d'acier, prêt à déceler les mensonges.

 **_ Je m'appelle Zoro. Lui** , fit-il en désignant l'homme en retrait, **c'est Mihawk. … Et toi ?**

 **_ Où est-ce que je suis ?**

 **_ A New York. Dans Central Park, plus exactement. On a ressenti une déflagration énergétique, c'était toi ?**

 **_ … Quoi ? N'essaie pas de m'embrouiller l'esprit, Lycan. Tu pourrais y perdre plus que des poils.**

L'homme eut un mouvement de recul, surpris, et fronça les sourcils, sur la défensive.

 **_ Comment tu …**

L'homme brun avança, se mettant au niveau du dénommé Zoro, posant sa main sur son bras. Il porta son regard jaune sur Trafalgar, l'expression impassible.

 **_ Ce n'est pas la question. Comment t'appelles-tu et d'où viens-tu ? C'est important. Il n'y a pas eu de déchaînement de magie tel que celui de ce soir depuis des centaines d'années. Si tu en es la cause, tu vas devoir t'expliquer, car cette débauche d'énergie va rameuter beaucoup de monde.**

Trafalgar tiqua. Des centaines d'années ?

 **_ En quel année sommes-nous ?!**

 **_ … 2016…**

L'information lui fit l'effet combiné d'une chute de cheval lancé en plein galop et d'un coup de pelle derrière le crâne. Le choc fut tellement violent qu'il tomba raide dans les pommes.

 _A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Alors qu'il émergeait du sommeil, Trafalgar remarqua deux choses. La sensation tout à fait incongrue du matelas sous son dos. Et la chaleur égale, et non étouffante, autour de lui.

De nouveau, il força ses paupières à s'ouvrir et fronça les sourcils. Malgré la pénombre, il discerna le plafond, fait de pierres rouges et de poutres apparentes. Il plissa les yeux et tourna la tête, se demandant s'il avait rêvé tout ce qu'il s'était passé…Mais la tronche du mec aux cheveux verts le dissuada immédiatement.

Le jeune homme était assis à côté de son lit, bras croisés, la tête retombant sur sa poitrine. Sa nuque lui ferait mal lorsqu'il se réveillera.  
Trafalgar se redressa et se massa le visage. Il se sentait plus calme. Même s'il se doutait que ce ne serait que temporaire. Peut-être que le sort d'apaisement fonctionnait à retardement… ? Il secoua la tête et inspira profondément, ne voulant pas réellement se prendre le choux à peine réveillé, et se leva du lit.  
Y jetant un coup d'œil, il haussa un sourcil d'admiration face au matelas qui semblait solide, et qui pourtant était bien plus confortable que toutes les fourrures ou les plumes où il avait pu dormir. Et le carré sous sa tête était tout bonnement divin…

Son sabre était posé sur une table basse, à côté de vêtements. Pour lui sans doute … Il haussa un sourcil dubitatif en touchant le tissu de la chemise-sans-boutons, qu'il enfila quand même, ainsi que les pantalons et la veste. Il dû reconnaître que le contact avec ces « choses » étaient certes déroutantes, mais agréablement confortable, une fois qu'on se départait de la sensation d'insécurité que comblait le cuir bouillie. Les chausses cependant, remportèrent toute sa gratitude : confortable et amortissant, elles lui firent oublier les longues heures passées dans la neige.

Le sort d'apaisement canalisait l'angoisse, qu'il sentait toujours présente, n'attendant que l'arrêt du sort pour revenir à la charge, plus virulente et violente. Trop de questions, trop de nouveautés d'un seul coup, trop de changements et d'informations manquantes…

Il s'assit sur le lit, face au jeune homme et lui secoua le genou. Celui-ci ouvrit un œil, puis eut un sursaut et releva la tête, croisant le regard d'acier de Trafalgar.

 **_ Je ne sais pas combien de temps mon sort d'apaisement va agir. On a des questions, et on veut tous les deux des réponses.**

Les brumes du sommeil quittèrent rapidement l'expression du jeune homme, qui cligna des yeux.

 **_ … D'accord … Devant un repas, ça serait mieux je pense,** ajouta-t-il en s'étirant avant de se lever.

Effectivement, maintenant qu'il en parlait, Trafalgar sentit son ventre protester. Il se leva à son tour et le suivit, sortant de la chambre.  
Ils remontèrent un couloir, illuminé par les grandes vitres sur leurs droites, qui donnait sur une cour d'entraînement. Sur la gauche, le mur en pierres rouges et montant en poutres étaient interrompu par des portes en bois. Des tentures au blason de l'Ordre des Gardiens étaient dispersées un peu partout, lui apportant une sensation familière. Ils descendirent un escalier et se retrouvèrent dans un hall en arche. Zoro le mena dans une longue salle à manger, qui lui rappelait étrangement celle où il avait l'habitude de manger avec ses frères… Basse de plafond, avec toujours ses poutres apparentes, deux grandes tables de banquet, avec leurs bancs, trônaient au milieu de la pièce. Au fond sur la gauche se trouvait une ouverture, qui menait aux cuisines.

Le silence se fit. Plusieurs personnes étaient assises, ayant déjà entamé leur repas. Les odeurs de nourriture mirent l'eau à la bouche de Trafalgar, qui lorgna sur leurs assiettes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il était l'objet de l'attention de tout le monde. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus était assise à côté d'une autre, aux cheveux roses – à croire que les couleurs naturelles étaient passées de mode- dont l'assiette ressemblait à un véritable champ de bataille. Un blond avec une cicatrice sur l'œil gauche, un brun aux taches de rousseur étaient assis de l'autre de la table. L'assiette du brun n'ayant rien à envier à celle de la fille en face. Un vieil homme aux longs cheveux blancs, cicatrice longiligne sur l'œil droit, barbe et lunettes était assis près du bout de table, continuant à mastiquer sa tranche de viande. Un homme roux, lui aussi balafré, et dont la manche gauche semblait vide, tenait le bout de table.

Il nota l'absence du brun de la veille, sans trop s'en étonner. Lui et le soleil ne devait pas faire bon ménage. Zoro lui fit signe de le suivre jusque dans la cuisine, où son nez se prit une claque olfactive.

 **_ Vas-y, sers-toi** , l'enjoint Zoro tout en prenant une assiette et en se servant lui-même.

Il déglutit, essayant de garder un minimum de savoir vivre, pour éviter de se jeter sur la nourriture. La moitié des denrées présentes lui étaient inconnues… Il se servit du pain, des œufs brouillés et du bacon encore fumant. Il hésita un instant, restant dans l'expectative quant au reste. Zoro haussa un sourcil, mais laissa faire, attendant qu'il finisse pour retourner dans la salle à manger.

Les conversations avaient à peine repris, chuchotées et murmurées, sous-tendues par l'excitation qu'il suscitait. Il connaissait ce phénomène, il l'avait déjà provoqué, lorsqu'il était plus jeune … et moins maître de ses dons.

Alors que Zoro contournait la table pour aller s'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus et mettre ses joues en contact avec les siennes deux fois de suite de chaque côté, lui resta debout, un peu gauche et méfiant. L'homme roux lui sourit et de sa main restante l'invita à s'asseoir.

 **_ Bonjour jeune homme, bienvenue chez nous** , l'accueillit-il avec bonne humeur et calme. **Je me présente, je m'appelle Shanks. Voici Rayleigh** (le vieil homme lui fit un signe de tête) **, Ace** (le brun aux taches de rousseur leva sa fourchette) **, Sabo,** (le blond inclina sa tête) **, Vivi,** (la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus lui sourie timidement) **et Jewelery** (qui le toisa de haut en bas avec un sourire tout à fait outrageux **). Tu connais déjà Zoro, et tu as fait la connaissance de Mihawk. Je dois t'avouer que ta présence ici est assez … Exceptionnelle, nous avons beaucoup de questions à te poser. Je me doute que toi aussi. Mais cela attendra que tu te sois décemment nourrit.**

Trafalgar acquiesça et s'assit à côté du blond, Sabo, et prit sa fourchette en main. Bon sang, heureusement que le sort d'apaisement fonctionnait toujours, il se serait jeté sur la nourriture autrement, et aurait agressé Zoro pour avoir ses réponses plus vite. Il sentait la panique bouillir quelque part dans un coin de son esprit, n'attendant qu'une chose pour déborder et tout dévaster. Autant recommencer pour éviter tout accident… Il ferma les yeux un court instant avant de les rouvrirent, passant sa main couverte de crépitements bleues-violets sur son visage, sous le regard abasourdie de la moitié de l'assistance. _Quoi, vous n'avez jamais vue de sort d'apaisement ? … Apparemment, non..._ Il baissa les yeux sur son assiette et commença à manger, se doutant que les questions ne tarderaient pas, malgré les dires du roux...

 **_ Comment t'as fait ça ?** demanda Sabo, un intérêt mal dissimulé dans sa voix.

Il prit le temps d'avaler sa bouchée et tourna la tête vers lui.

 **_ C'est un sort d'apaisement.**

 **_ Tu fais ça comme ça ?**

 **_ Oui. Avant, j'vais besoin d'une formule runique. Maintenant, ça vient tout seul.**

Le blond haussa les sourcils, surpris et admiratif.

 **_ La magie runique est hyper vieille, comment ça se fait que tu la connaisses** ? demanda Jewelery, haussant un sourcil dubitatif et méfiant, les coudes sur la table.

Trafalgar tiqua de nouveau au « vieille ».

 **_ Comment ça, vieille ? Je l'utilise quasiment tous les jours …**

Tous eurent un mouvement de recul. Rayleigh arrêta le mouvement de sa pinte de bière brune, le regardant en coin. Puis Trafalgar se souvint. Zoro lui avait sorti une phrase sans aucun sens, avant de lui spécifier l'année. 2016 …

 **_ La perturbation énergétique d'hier serait une distorsion spatio-temporel…** laissa échapper Shanks, donnant la net impression de ne pas croire ce qu'il venait de dire. **C'est … inconcevable. Il faut une énergie surhumaine pour arriver à ça …**

 **_ Excuse-moi, je sais que Shanks et Rayleigh aimeraient attendre avant de te poser des questions mais… Avant-hier, tu étais en quelle année ?** demanda timidement Vivi, n'osant le regarder dans les yeux.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, le regard sautant d'une assiette à l'autre pour se rappeler.

 **_ Hiver 1450…**

Le silence revint dans la salle, à peine troublé par les respirations.

 **_ T'as sauté 566 ans …**

 _A suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

La bibliothèque dans laquelle ils se trouvaient n'avait rien à envier à celle de Garp. Elle sentait le cuir, l'encre, la poussière et le pin. De longues étagères se succédaient, créant des couloirs de savoir, au centre desquelles se trouvaient des tables de travail et des coins lecture moins studieux, illuminés par des lustres de fer forgé, éteints pour l'instant. La poussière voletait paresseusement dans les rayons de soleil du début d'après-midi.

Trafalgar, Shanks et Rayleigh était assis dans des fauteuils, les autres étaient dispersés un peu partout, assis sur des tables, debout bras croisé, adossés à des étagères, attendant plus ou moins patiemment les questions et les réponses.

Les deux hommes avaient expressément demandé aux plus jeunes d'éviter de le perturber, car s'il venait réellement de 1450, s'il avait fait un saut dans le temps, certaines choses pourraient le perturber.

 **_ Bon, je pense qu'il serait bien que tu te présentes, et que tu nous racontes ton histoire** , proposa Shanks, s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, le coude sur l'accoudoir, sa main soutenant son menton.

Le brun inspira profondément, les coudes sur les genoux et les mains jointes.

 **_ Je m'appelle Trafalgar Law, je suis membre de l'Ordre des Gardiens depuis que j'ai 12 ans. Ma famille est morte, décimée par une maladie. J'ai été placé en orphelinat. Garp, l'un des plus grands magiciens que je connaisse est venu me chercher quand mes dons se sont manifestés... un peu trop violemment pour mon entourage. …**

 __ Au feu ! La grange brûle ! Vite, prenez tous les seaux que vous trouvez !_

 _Les enfants se dispersaient en hâte dans le village, courant à toutes jambes pour trouver un récipient. L'aînée de l'orphelinat entra en trombe dans le poulailler, effrayant toutes les poules qui voletèrent elles aussi dans tous les sens.  
Tout au fond dans le coin le plus éloigné, un gamin était assis, la tête caché entre ses genoux, recouvert de ses bras, silencieux, ses cheveux noirs emmêlé de plumes, de pailles et de brindilles. Elle s'approcha et s'accroupit devant lui, tentant de lui toucher le bras. L'enfant s'écarta sans même la regarder._

 __ Non… toi aussi je vais te faire mal … Ne m'approche pas._

 _Elle ne l'écouta pas, le prenant par les bras pour le serrer contre elle, lui enfouissant le visage contre son cou, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, l'enserrant de l'autre, le berçant doucement. Elle le sentit trembler, ses épaules secouées par les sanglots._

 _Plus tard, un homme immense entra dans la cuisine de l'orphelinat. Tellement grand qu'il dû se pencher pour passer la porte. Tous les enfants présents dévorèrent des yeux la gigantesque épée à son côté. Il portait une épaisse fourrure noir sur le dos, une cote de maille, un surcot en plaque de cuir tressé, de grands pantalons et de hautes chausses, protégées par du métal sur les tibias. Ses cheveux noirs commençaient à grisonner, tout comme sa barbe._

 _L'aînée lâcha son torchon et s'approcha, discutant avec lui à voix basse. Les enfants reprirent au fur et à mesure leurs tâches, sauf le petit brun, assis au fond de la cuisine, un morceau de pain aux raisins entre les mains, des miettes autour de la bouche. Il n'avait pas le droit d'aider en cuisine, les autres avaient peur qu'il empoisonne la nourriture. Ses yeux gris observaient le géant, qui lui rendait son regard par intermittence._

 _Il traversa la pièce, évitant les enfants et vient s'accroupir devant lui. Ils s'observèrent un moment, chacun détaillant l'autre. Puis le géant accroupi retira l'un de ses gants et montra sa main au gamin, qui plissa les yeux, avant de les ouvrirent progressivement en grand. Des filaments de lumières blanches s'envolaient paresseusement de la main de l'homme, pour former un petit cheval de lumière, qui s'ébroua comme un vrai. Il rua et se mit à galoper sur place, caracolant joyeusement sur la paume, avant de sauter et de disparaître dans un petit nuage de fumée._

 __ Bonjour mon garçon, je m'appelle Garp._

 **_ … J'ai grandi avec lui dans son manoir, parmi d'autres enfants avec les mêmes particularités. Il nous a appris l'escrime, l'équitation, la canalisation de nos dons, à subvenir à nos besoins en pleine forêt. Il nous a offert un toit. Une raison de vivre… nous nous battions pour ceux qui ne le pouvaient pas.**

Il s'arrêta de parler un instant, les yeux dans le vague, avant de porter le verre que lui avait apporté Vivi, emplit de jus de pomme, et d'en boire une gorgée. Son récit avait été écouté dans un silence des plus religieux. Ace se pencha sur Sabo, échangeant un murmure. Rayleigh prit la parole.

 **_ Tu as vécu aux côtés de Garp … C'est … surprenant. Presque inimaginable, mais je sens bien que tu as vécu ce que tu racontes. Tu as appris de lui…** Il sourit et se laissa aller contre le fauteuil, un sourire sur les lèvres. **Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour avoir l'occasion de lui parler…**

 **_ T'as son élève, fais pas la fine bouche non plus** , se moqua Shanks, un petit sourire en coin, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Trafalgar, qui avait reposé son verre **. C'est vraiment exceptionnel. Comment t'es-tu retrouvé à Central Park ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu traverses le temps et l'espace ?**

Son visage se troubla légèrement. La douleur était contenue dans sa voix.

 **_ Le … manoir a été attaqué. Une force comme on n'en avait jamais eu à combattre a surgit du sous-sol et a envahi la maison. Une marée noire s'est déversée, avalant tout sur son passage… Avec … Drake… on était… On revenait de la chasse. Garp était sur les lieux…**

 _Alors qu'ils remontaient la colline en traînant la biche qu'ils avaient chassée, les hurlements des enfants leurs firent lâcher leur trophée, pour courir à toutes jambes jusqu'au manoir. Trafalgar s'arrêta, se recevant comme un bac d'eau glacé en pleine nuque : une masse noir et visqueuse se déversait de toutes les ouvertures, même des fissures dans les murs. Il vit les enfants fuirent et se débattre avec la substance qui les avalaient. Il vit Garp, debout face au manoir, les bras en arc de chaque côté de son corps, devinant qu'il préparait un sort. Il courut le rejoindre, écoutant son incantation, avant de la reprendre et de lier sa force à la sienne. Drake arriva et fit de même, amplifiant la puissance du sort. Aokiji également, ainsi que les quelques enfants survivants._

 _Lorsque Garp relâcha la puissance accumulée, la monstruosité noire se ramassa sur elle-même avant d'exploser, projetant tout le monde en l'air. Trafalgar se retrouva coincé dans les branches d'un pin, sonné. Des images incohérentes se dessinèrent sous ses yeux, vives et fulgurantes. De la neige, la sensation d'un froid glaçant, des ronces, la Mort, une sorcière blanche, un monde en flammes._

 **_ Nous avons tous eut la même vision. Garp a tout de suite commencé des recherches. Quelques jours avant le Sabbat, nous avons investi leur temple… et … nous avons essayé de la tuer. La sorcière blanche… lorsqu'elle a … tuée Drake, j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon corps. Elle m'a jeté un sort et je me suis réveillé… dans cette fausse forêt, où vous êtes venu me chercher,** conclut-il, reprenant son verre pour le vider.

Durant son récit, Sabo était allé chercher plusieurs volumes, vieux, épais et poussiéreux, feuilletant les pages, pour retrouver les événements racontés. Il n'avait cessé d'hocher la tête.

 **_ Ce qu'il raconte s'est réellement passé**. Tous tournèrent la tête dans sa direction. **Garp a tout noté.**

Trafalgar jaillit du fauteuil, faisant sursauter Vivi et Jewelery, contournant les fauteuils pour s'emparer du bouquin et lire avidement les lignes manuscrites. Il avait donc survécut ! Le soulagement fut tel qu'il eut l'impression qu'on lui enlevait un sac de pierres du dos.

Ace, Jew' et Vivi échangèrent un instant, tandis que Shanks regarda Rayleigh.

 **_ Bien, on sait maintenant d'où et de quand il vient. Le tout maintenant, ça va être de lui expliquer où il est arrivé. Assimiler presque six cents ans de technologie… ça va être chaud…**

Rayleigh hocha la tête en fermant les yeux.

 **_ Il va falloir y aller doucement. Évitons de lui mettre internet entre les mains tout de suite, et qu'il évite de sortir, je ne voudrais pas qu'il nous fasse une attaque en découvrant un hélico ou un avion.**

Shanks eut un petit sourire et se servit un nouveau verre de punch, laissé à disposition sur la petite table basse.

 _A suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Peu après la réunion d'information, Shanks prit Trafalgar à part, déambulant dans les couloirs.

 **_ Je me doute que depuis ton arrivée, tu as du remarquer deux trois choses qui n'existaient pas à ton époque.** Il sourit en le voyant hocher la tête. **C'est normal, en 566 ans, il y a eu énormément de progrès technique et … logistique. Par exemple,** déclara-t-il en s'approchant d'un carré blanc sur le mur, **nous n'allumons plus de bougies pour avoir de la lumière. Nous avons l'électricité, qui nous permet énormément de choses. Appuie sur cet interrupteur, tu verras.**

Trafalgar haussa un sourcil, un peu méfiant, avant d'appuyer là où il le lui demandait. Il ouvrit de grands yeux quand les lustres s'allumèrent. Il ré-appuya, elles s'éteignirent. Il recommença trois quatre fois, avant que Shanks éclate de rire.

 **_ Oui, ça doit être très surprenant. Tu verras, il y a beaucoup d'objets qui te feront cet effet. Nous ne nous déplaçons plus à cheval aussi …**

Trafalgar tira une tronche telle que Shanks repartit à rire immédiatement.

 **_ Comment ça ? … Tous les chevaux sont morts ?!**

 **_ Non, non, rassure-toi, il y a toujours des chevaux, et la pratique de l'équitation existe toujours, seulement, le cheval n'est plus notre moyen de transport premier, nous en avons un autre, que nous nommons voiture. Il y a aussi le vélo, le métro, le tram, le train et l'avion, mais pour ça, il faudrait que je te les montres. Tu ne me croirais pas si je te disais que l'homme peut voler par exemple**.

 **_ Effectivement, je ne te crois pas.**

 **_ Et pourtant …** fit Shanks, un sourire en coin, poussant un porte, qui donnait sur une autre bibliothèque, moins familière à ce que Trafalgar connaissait. Il suivit le roux, qui traversa plusieurs rayons avant de lui sortir une encyclopédie **. J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais lire. Essaie ça, quand tu l'auras fini, n'hésite pas à poser des questions, je serais ravie d'y répondre, et je pense que les autres aussi. S'ils t'embêtent, préviens-moi. Je me doute que, dès que j'aurais quitté cette salle, ils viendront l'investir.**

Il lui sourit et sortit de la pièce, fermant calmement la porte derrière lui, sous le regard à la fois méfiant, surpris et curieux de Trafalgar. Cet homme était étrange, mais il ne savait pas en quoi … il regarda l'épais volume dans ses mains, le tournant et le retournant. La reliure n'était pas du tout la même que celle à laquelle il était habitué : plus solide, de meilleure facture et protéger par une couverture beaucoup plus épaisse. Il tira une chaise et s'installa.

Il ne vit pas les heures passer, seulement les bouquins s'empiler. Il survola le volume 1 concernant la Terre, où il comprit pourquoi sa magie n'avait pas les mêmes effets, et que l'air lui semblait sale : le réchauffement climatique et les problèmes de la couche d'ozone liés à la pollution humaine en étaient la cause, et découvrit de nouveaux continents, et une multitude de pays, lut attentivement le deuxième sur les machines.  
Il fut bien forcé de croire ce que Shanks lui avait dit : l'Homme pouvait voler… le troisième volume, sur le corps humain, lui fit littéralement péter une pile.

Pour lui dont le soin était la spécialité, magique ou botanique, découvrir que des machines permettaient de soigner lui paraissait totalement fou ! Et pourtant … Il dévora le livre, allant en chercher d'autres, bien plus épais, ne traitant que de médecine, de chirurgie et de santé. Les mots, qui au début lui semblaient aussi hermétiques qu'un mur, tel que pneumothorax ou arythmie cardiaque, lui furent bien plus familier au bout d'une centaine de pages. Les illustrations le laissaient admiratif, s'imprimant dans son cerveau sans effort.

Il était tellement absorbé par ses découvertes qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, pour laisser passer Ace, Vivi et Jew'. Mais il sentit leur présence et releva la tête, juste à temps pour rattraper ce que la jeune fille aux cheveux rose venait de lui lancer : une boule de grain blanc, envelopper dans une sorte de papier transparent très malléable.

 **_ C'est un onigiri dans du film étirable. J'me suis dit que t'aurais faim. Ça fait quatre heures que t'es là-dedans,** l'informa-t-elle en s'installant en face de lui, retirant le film plastique de sa propre boulette. **C'est du riz et du saumon. Si t'aimes pas, donne. C'est Vivi qui les a faits,** ajouta-t-elle en mordant dans le sien.

 **_ Tu m'envoie des signaux contradictoires, Jewelery** , déclara Trafalgar en ôtant la protection, haussant un sourcil au contact du riz, avant de plonger son regard d'acier dans le sien. **Tu me dévores des yeux puis tu joues l'indifférence, avant de m'offrir de la nourriture. Est-ce la manière de séduire en 2016 ?**

La jeune fille rougit légèrement, plissant les yeux, avant de ricaner.

 **_ Nan, chacun la sienne. Ace est plus rentre dedans.**

 **_ Oh ! D'où tu parles pour moi, toi ?**

 **_ Parce que c'est vrai ! Je suis certaine qu'il le sait déjà. Au fait, comment t'as su pour Zoro ?** demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers Trafalgar, faisant virevolter ses cheveux. **Que c'est un loup-garou je veux dire** , précisa-t-elle en le voyant froncé les sourcils.

Il haussa un sourcil et se recula sur sa chaise, avant de pointer le volume d'encyclopédie concernant la Terre.

 **_ J'ai sentie l'odeur du loup sur lui.**

Ace haussa à son tour les sourcils.

 **_ Tu l'as sentie ?!... Y prend sa douche tous les matins, voir deux fois par jours, c'est l'un des mecs les plus propres que je connaisse. Comment-**

 **_ S'il te le dit ! J'te rappel qu'il vient d'un autre temps, y avait pas de pollution en mille quatre cents trucs...**

 **_ Ça a dû te faire un choc, autant de pollution …** fit Vivi, timidement.

Trafalgar posa son regard sur elle, qui rougit.

 **_ Effectivement, ce n'était pas des plus agréables. Je m'y fais.**

 **_ Tu sais faire d'autres trucs avec ta magie runique ?** demanda Ace de but en blanc, s'asseyant sur la table, prenant l'un des volumes pour le feuilleter sans vraiment le regarder.

 **_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être subtile bordel** , grogna Jew en s'asseyant en tailleur sur sa chaise.

Trafalgar eut un petit sourire en coin. Ils avaient pris plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Sabo entra à son tour dans la pièce, après avoir toqué, le saluant d'un mouvement de tête avant de caler sa hanche contre la table, observant la couverture des livres empilés.

 **_ Oui, je peux, mais la pollution a altéré mes précédents sors. Je voudrais éviter de mettre le feu dans ce bâtiment.**

 **_ Bah on va en salle d'entraînement, y a un système anti-incendie. Si un feu se déclare, une canalisation permet d'amener de l'eau pour l'éteindre** , expliqua Jew' en voyant le froncement de sourcils du brun tout en se levant de sa chaise, imité par Vivi.

Trafalgar se leva et prit les livres pour les ranger, aider par Sabo. Il le remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de rejoindre les autres. Il les suivit à travers les couloirs, essayant de repérer où était quoi. Il reconnut l'escalier menant aux chambres, qui menait également au sous-sol.

Ils entrèrent par la première porte à gauche, dans une grande salle au plancher en bois luisant. Un râtelier conséquent de lances, d'épées et de haches en bois se trouvaient contre le mur sur la gauche. Des cibles et mannequins d'entraînement se trouvaient un peu plus loin. Une sorte d'arène surélevée se trouvait sur la droite, entourée par quatre piliers et trois cordes. Tout au fond sur la droite, des sacs… de grains pendaient du plafond, au côté d'un large et épais tapis, orange et vert.

 **_ Là, je pense que tu connais** , fit Ace en lui montrant le râtelier. **Ça, c'est un ring, pour la boxe, le combat rapproché. Là-bas, ce sont les sacs de frappe. Si un jour t'es énervé, frappe dedans, ça peut t'aider.**

 **_ Quel fin psychologue…**

 **_ Tu fermes Jew', t'es la première à y aller quand t'as pas ta dose de pizza.**

Alors que le brun et la rose commençaient à se disputer, Sabo prit le relais.

 **_ Il y a aussi une salle de sport, mais ce n'est pas pour l'instant, tu verras ça demain, si tu veux venir t'entraîner. Rayleigh veut qu'on garde la forme, qu'on soit près à toute éventualité.**

 **_ Garp faisait la même chose…**

 **_ Tu ne seras pas dépaysé comme ça** , conclut Sabo avec un sourire. **Tu nous montres ce que tu sais faire ?**

La fin de sa phrase eut le mérite d'arrêter les deux grands gueules. Trafalgar eut de nouveau un sourire en coin. Il planta ses deux pieds dans le sol, roula ses épaules pour les dénouer et ferma les yeux. Il sentit le flux de magie répondre à sa demande, plus faible qu'à l'accoutumé. Au moment où il choisit son sort, Zoro entra dans la salle en trombe.

 **_ Y a un dragon au-dessus de Central Park.**

 _A suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à **Liclick** ( plus au taquet que ça, c'est pas possible xD), **Pauline** , **Ellis** **Ravenwood** , **ChocOlive Flamous** , **petit00** et **Katym** pour vos reviews. Recevoir vos commentaires me fait _énormément_ plaisir !  
Y a du poil rouge dans ce chapitre ;) .

 **Chapitre 6**

Son sabre en travers du dos, il regardait Zoro, Vivi, Sabo et Ace se préparer dans le garage. Tous avaient enfilés des vêtements noirs, Vivi portait une robe. Il trouvait ça un peu déplacé mais ne dit rien. Le fait même qu'elle soit, avec Jew', si … dénudée, lui paraissait déjà assez étrange. Jamais de son temps, une jeune fille n'aurait osée montrer ses bras ou ses jambes comme elles le faisaient. Mais bon, il allait devoir s'y faire. Comme les autres d'ailleurs, qui ne semblaient pas du tout gênés.

 **_ C'est Kidd ?**

 **_ Ouep, il a pété un plomb. Va falloir le calmer. Tu penses que tu en seras capable ?** demanda Zoro en levant la tête vers Vivi.

 **_ Oui, je pense, si tu me dis comment faire.**

Zoro hocha la tête et prit ses sabres, et les clés du Van noir.

 **_ Trafalgar, monte devant. Tu risques d'être malade, y a des sacs plastiques sous le siège.**

Le brun haussa un sourcil dubitatif mais s'exécuta, l'observant ouvrir la portière pour faire de même. L'intérieur du véhicule était mille fois plus confortable qu'une selle. Il cligna des yeux quand il vit le jeune lycan se pencher vers lui pour lui passer une sangle.

 **_ Ceinture de sécurité. Dès que tu montes dans une voiture, tu l'as mets, c'est pour éviter que tu passes à travers ça si on a un** **accident** , expliqua-t-il en tapotant la vitre avant du doigt. **C'est un pare-brise.**

Trafalgar acquiesça, avant de sursauter en entendant un bruit vrombissant. Zoro venait d'allumer le moteur.

 **_ Toute vos machines font ce bruit ?**

 **_ Seulement quelques-unes. T'as le droit de t'accrocher à la portière si tu veux** , le taquina Zoro, pince-sans-rire, tout en branchant un boîtier lumineux.

Le brun le regarda en coin et déglutit lorsque le Van se mit en route. Sa main trouva toute seule la poignée de la portière et ses doigts ne la lâchèrent plus.

Ils sortirent du garage et son regard se riva à la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée mais c'était comme si ça ne changeait rien. Les lumières artificiels faisaient reculer l'obscurité, illuminant quasiment tous les coins. Déjà silencieux, il en arrêta presque de respirer quand il découvrit la _landscape_ de Manhattan. Les tours de lumières le fascinèrent…  
Il revint à la route et fut intérieurement abasourdie par le nombre de véhicule autour du leur. Il comprit mieux la raison de l'odeur particulière de l'air…

Le trajet fut rapide. Bien plus rapide qu'à cheval. Lorsqu'il descendit, il fit deux pas, puis se plia brusquement pour vomir. Son corps n'était pas habitué. Ace ricana et empocha les billets de Sabo, qui bouda. Vivi apporta un mouchoir à Trafalgar, lançant un regard en coin à Ace.

 **_ Crétin …**

 **_ Laisse, ça ne fait rien. Merci** , fit Trafalgar en se redressant.

Zoro lui apporta une bouteille d'eau, le regard compatissant. Il en siffla la moitié pour faire passer le goût et l'odeur, puis alla la reposer sous le siège, avant de claquer la portière et de les suivre.

 **_ Depuis quand les dragons sont parmi nous ?** Demanda-t-il à Sabo après s'être rapproché de lui, remontant un chemin au pas de course.

 **_ Depuis qu'on à découvert la route de la soie. Ce n'est pas un dragon comme tu l'imagine. C'est l'une des races qui a dû subir le plus de changements, d'acclimatations, pour éviter d'être exterminées. Ils n'aiment pas qu'on les considère comme des garous, mais c'est un peu ce qu'ils sont. Ils ne peuvent pas rester sous leurs formes animales, je te laisse imaginer le bazar si c'était le cas.**

Il acquiesça, se doutant qu'en effet, ce ne serait pas pratique.

 **_ Il y a d'autres races qui sont apparues depuis ?**

Le blond acquiesça.

 **_ Les races de garous se sont étendues, des sirènes sont sorties des eaux, des vouivres, des trolls-**

Il fut coupé par un puissant rugissement, profond et furieux, qui dressa les cheveux sur la tête de Trafalgar. L'adrénaline se répandit à grande vitesse dans son corps, lui faisant presser le pas. Une exaltation étrange s'empara de lui. Il se mit à courir, rattrapant Ace. La forêt se clairsema et d'un coup, il le vit.

Immense et rougeoyant, il survolait le lac, qui reflétait ses écailles carmin et les langues de flammes qui jaillissaient de sa gueule. Sa tête était entourée de deux cornes imposantes, entourées de deux plus petites. Ses puissantes ailes brassaient l'air, affolant les arbres tout autour, provoquant des ondulations sur l'eau.

Plusieurs bêtes, plus petites et noires, l'assaillaient de partout, déterminées à le faire chuter. Et le tuer. Il avait beau rugir et cracher sa fournaise, elles revenaient toujours à l'attaque, plus petites et mobiles que lui. A dix contre un, il n'aurait pas beaucoup de chance.

 **_ Un plan d'attaque ?** demanda Trafalgar sans détourner les yeux du spectacle, tous comme les autres.

 **_ On le débarrasse de ces gargouilles et on le calme.**

Trafalgar se déplaça au pas de courses, suivant Ace vers un promontoire tandis que Sabo fit virevolter son bâton et frappa le sol. Une onde de lumière partit du point d'impact et grandit à vue d'œil, englobant en moins d'une trentaine de secondes les environs.

 **_ Barrière de protection, pour éviter qu'un … non-initié voit ce qu'il se passe** , expliqua Ace.

 **_ Et … comment est-on censé calmer un dragon ?**

Il le regarda en coin et eut un rictus.

 **_ En lui chantant une berceuse.**

Trafalgar haussa un sourcil, doutant ouvertement de sa déclaration. Une berceuse pour un dragon ?! … Sérieusement ?... Après tout, il avait bien fait un saut de 566 ans, il pouvait bien accepter qu'on tranquillise un dragon en chantant… ça faisait beaucoup à avaler tout ça.

Pour l'instant, il avait autre chose à penser. Tandis qu'Ace se rapprochait du point le plus près du combat, tout comme Sabo, il resta sur son promontoire, observant les gargouilles. Elles n'étaient pas si différentes de celles dont il avait l'habitude.  
Au moins un point familier. Pas rassurant, mais familier.

Il inspira profondément, priant pour que sa magie réponde rapidement à son appel, et traça dans l'air avec ses mains la rune de glace. Le flot de magie s'éveilla en lui, affleurant à la surface, entendant sa sollicitation. Des volutes blanches se mirent à tourner autour de ses mains, fraîches et claires.  
D'un mouvement ample du bras, il envoya un pic de glace en direction d'une gargouille, transperçant sa tête hideuse. Son corps chuta mais n'eut pas le temps d'heurter l'eau, explosant en un nuage de poussières noires.

C'eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention de trois autres monstres, avant que la magie d'Ace entre, elle aussi, en ligne de compte, avec ses flèches de feu.  
Le dragon vrilla sur lui-même, attrapa le corps d'une gargouille et sectionna son corps entre ses crocs, qui explosa. D'une autre torsion, il reprit de l'altitude, débarrassé de la moitié de ses assaillants et cracha une autre langue de feu, qui fit exploser deux autres monstres.

D'un trait de glace, Trafalgar en tua deux, la dernière finit broyer entre les immenses pattes du dragon.

 **_ Ça, c'était la partie la plus facile** , chuchota le brun pour lui-même.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Ace au pas de courses, le cri trop familier d'une goule lui parvint. Il eut à peine le temps d'esquiver ses longues griffes osseuses qu'elle lui sauta dessus, toutes dents dehors, lui bavant dessus tout en hurlant. Ils roulèrent le long de la bute herbeuse, Trafalgar se protégeant le visage et les côtes autant que possible, avant d'éjecter la créature d'un puissant coup de pied. Arrivé en bas, il rétablit son équilibre et dégaina son sabre, mais n'eut pas le loisir de l'utiliser.

Le dragon crama la goule avant d'atterrir, pile en face de Trafalgar, qui en arrêta presque de respirer.

Immense et rougeoyant … D'une aura de puissance telle que tous les poils de son corps en étaient dressés. Il replia ses immenses ailes et secoua son immense tête, créant un nuage de poussière noir. Il darda sur Trafalgar un œil cuivre à la fente noir abyssal, avant d'ouvrit la gueule et de lui rugir en pleine face. Il put clairement voir le fond de sa gorge et les pierres à feux, tels des braises vives, tout au fond.

L'adrénaline ne fit qu'un tour dans son sang. Alors que le dragon refermait sa gueule et le toisait, il lui rugit dessus à son tour, expulsant tout l'air de ses poumons dans un cri de défi. Il n'avait pas sauté toutes ses années, volontairement ou non, pour se faire intimider par un dragon qui avait ses humeurs ! Bordel de merde ! … Puis ça lui fit du bien de hurler sa frustration, sa fatigue et son inquiétude, à croire que le sort d'apaisement … avait cessé de fonctionner…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sur ce sujet, un nuage de fumée rouge enveloppa le dragon et un homme, immense, lui sauta dessus.  
Ses cheveux étaient aussi rouges que ses écailles, ses yeux tout aussi cuivre. Sa peau était étonnamment pâle. Il était musclé et puissant, et faillit lui aplatir la tête d'une droite.

Il esquiva et dû de nouveau éviter un crochet. Il se redressa, recula, se baissa et lui tapa dans les genoux, sans succès. Le corps à corps n'était vraiment pas son truc. Et vue qu'il avait pris sa forme humaine pour lui en coller une, Trafalgar ne pouvait pas sortir son sabre, par respect. Il protégea tant bien que mal ses côtés, jusqu'à une ouverture miraculeuse.  
La rune d'apaisement affleurant d'elle-même dans sa main, qu'il lui appliqua vivement sur le bras, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

 **_ Ça suffit.**

L'homme dragon lui rendit son regard, surpris, puis étrangement amusé, avant de tomber raide.

 _A suivre…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Trafalgar était dans la salle d'entraînement, faisant les cents pas, les méninges tournant à pleins régimes. Les effets du sors d'apaisement avaient cessé et … tous les sentiments qu'il retenait depuis Central Park reprenaient leur droit.  
Dans quel monde était-il arrivé … ? Le futur était si effrayant de nouveauté… Tout allait plus vite. Les odeurs n'étaient plus les même, sa propre magie ne réagissait pas de la même manière… Tous ses changements le bouleversait et il n'y pouvait rien, ne contrôlait rien.

Il avait eu énormément de chance de tomber sur des Gardiens. Et en même temps, la familiarité de l'Ordre lui était étrangère. Jamais un vampire ou un garou n'aurait pu intégrer leur rang à son époque… Même s'il devait reconnaître que leur malédiction pouvait être un atout non négligeable.

Ça le dépassait. Tout le dépassait. Et le sentiment d'impuissance, de soumission forcée, lui était exécrable. Garp lui avait permis de prendre sa vie en main, de grandir et de servir… Et cette sorcière avait chamboulé cet ordre, avait bouleversé sa vie. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire… Et même si désormais, il connaissait le grille-pain, il n'était pas sûr que ce fût une consolation.

Ace s'était d'ailleurs bien foutu de sa gueule lorsqu'il l'avait vu sursauter violemment quand l'appareil avait fait jaillir les tartines grillées. Il avait découvert les délices du beurre, du lait, des céréales… du sucre et du chocolat…

Bon sang le chocolat … Quelle invention divine… Jew lui avait préparé un petit déjeuner digne d'un banquet, déterminée à ce qu'il goûte de tout. Elle se faisait un devoir de lui faire rattraper presque 600 ans de gastronomie. Les pancakes et le chocolat chaud avaient remporté un franc succès.

Il s'arrêta et se passa les mains sur le visage. Il ne savait plus où il en était. L'inquiétude pour Aokiji lui collait à la peau, même s'il savait qu'il était mort depuis… longtemps. Il était avec lui quelques jours au paravent et … pourtant, cinq siècle les séparaient…  
Ce paradoxe était le plus difficile à avaler. Que ce quotidien, cette familiarité soit si loin et si proche en même temps. La douleur en était presque physique, lui oppressant la poitrine.

Il inspira profondément et leva la tête.

L'homme dragon était dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les mains coincées dans les poches arrière de son jean noir, les manches courtes de son t-shirt noir tendu sur ses muscles. Ses cheveux rouges en batailles lui donnaient un air sauvage. Un bracelet de perles en bois sombres faisait plusieurs fois le tour de son poignet droit.

Trafalgar sentit les muscles de son dos se contracter en croisant son regard. Cet homme était dangereux.

 **_ C'est de ta faute si j'ai péter un plomb** , l'accusa calmement Kidd, la voix rauque et basse.

Le brun haussa un sourcil et lui fit face.

 **_ Excuse-moi d'avoir atterrie au-dessus de ta grotte, je visais deux mètres plus loin.**

Le roux ricana et s'approcha doucement.

 **_ Tu t'en sors plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qu'a traversé le temps.**

 **_ … Je m'adapte.**

 **_ Je vois ça. Les grille-pain et les micro-ondes ne mordent pas, en général,** fit remarqué le rouge, un rictus en coin.

Trafalgar le regarda en coin, prenant note de faire payer à Ace ses ragots.

 **_ Il est jaloux,** fit Sabo en entrant dans la pièce, s'approchant d'eux comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il n'y avait pas de tension étrange dans la salle. **Ace je veux dire. Les filles ne le regardent plus, ça lui fait bizarre.**

Kidd ricana de nouveau, glissant un regard équivoque à Trafalgar, qui lui relaça un regard noir.

 **_ C'est vrai qu'il attire l'œil.**

 **_ Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as hurlé en pleine face ?!** Demanda le brun en croisant les bras. **C'était une manœuvre d'intimidation ?** L'homme-dragon acquiesça. **Eh bien c'est raté.**

 **_ Hum j'ai vu ça. C'est bien la première fois qu'un humain répond à mon défi. La plupart trace la route en se pissant dessus** , lui apprit-il en se rapprochant, profitant de sa taille pour le surplomber.

 **_ Et c'est pour ça que t'as essayé de m'en mettre une ?** Répondit Trafalgar sans se démonter, lui rendant son regard sans ciller, observant la couleur de ses yeux.

 **_ … Ouais. Ça m'a déstabilisé.**

 **_ La violence est un réflexe défensif chez toi ?**

Il le vit esquisser un sourire.

 **_ La deuxième option ne t'aurait pas plu.**

Sabo se retint de rire, avant d'intervenir, brisant leur duel de regard.

 **_ Rayleigh aimerait nous voir. La présence de goules à Central Park l'inquiète. Il aimerait qu'on y retourne pour trouver le nid, et voir s'il n'y a rien de plus inquiétant. Normalement, toutes les créatures ayant un tant soit peu de magie dans les veines à sentit la décharge énergétique. Ça l'étonne d'ailleurs qu'il n'y ait pas de manifestation plus… virulente.**

Kidd acquiesça et sortit en premier de la salle, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil au brun. Trafalgar regarda Sabo et pencha la tête sur le côté.

 **_ … La deuxième option ?**

Sabo sourit.

 **_ Te soumettre sexuellement. Lorsqu'on répond au défi d'un dragon, il faut savoir qu'il va vouloir te dominer physiquement, peu importe comment. La plus part du temps, c'est un combat à main nu.**

 **_ …**

Sabo éclata de rire en le voyant devenir aussi rouge que les coquelicots du printemps.

 **_ Tu ne pouvais pas le deviner. Heureusement que Kidd est du genre à utiliser ses poings** , essaya de le rassurer Sabo avec un sourire, lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Il lui emboîta le pas, n'arrivant pas à se départir du sentiment qui lui consumait ses joues. Il était passé à côté d'une soumission sexuelle …?! … Par un homme … dragon... Il pouvait accepter le grille-pain, les voitures, voir même l'idée d'aller sur la lune, mais ça … Il en eut un frisson. D'anticipation ou de dégoût, là était la question.

L'homosexualité était un péché. Même si Garp, étonnamment, lui avait expliqué, lorsqu'il avait quinze ans et que le désir s'éveillait dans son corps, que l'Amour était aveugle. Et que s'il trouvait son bonheur auprès d'un autre garçon, il lui demanderait simplement d'être prudent, car tout le monde n'était pas aussi prévenant et ouvert d'esprit que lui.

Il n'avait pas compris au début. Puis ses sens s'étaient emmêlés. Drake lui avait dit : « Dû moment que ça réagit sous ta ceinture, te pose pas de question. Sauf si c'est une chèvre. ». Ce souvenir lui tira un léger sourire, douloureux. Il ne s'était pas posé plus de question, même une fois dépucelé. Et honnêtement, il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec ça, il avait déjà bien assez à faire avec un bond dans l'espace-temps.

Ils arrivèrent dans le garage. Zoro et Ace étaient déjà prêts, discutant avec Kidd, qui enfilait sa veste. Trafalgar lui jeta un discret regard, se demandant si la soumission sexuel était si terrible… avant de détourne le regard et de se mette une claqua mental. Pas le moment de se créer des fantasmes, les goules attendaient de se faire incinérer. Il attrapa son sabre et monta à l'arrière du van, s'asseyant à côté de Sabo. Ace monta à sa suite. Zoro prit le volant, Kidd monta à son côté, et se moqua quand il le vit sortir le GPS.

 **_ T'es sérieux mec ? T'arrive pas à aller à Central Park sans te perdre ?**

 **_ Je t'emmerde, ok !?**

 **_ Y a que pour le Baratie qu'il ne se perd pas.**

 **_ Ace, tu fermes.**

 **_ C'est pas là où y'a le français là ? … Andy ? Sandy ?**

 **_ Sanji. Et au risque de me répéter, je t'emmerde, Eustass. Si ça te conviens pas, t'y va en volant.**

 **_ Susceptible hein ? Ça serait plus rapide mais je préfère te voir conduire.** Il se tourna vers Ace. **Il s'est déjà perdu avec le GPS ?**

 **_ Bordel, tu l'ouvre encore, tu descends.**

Ace acquiesça, Kidd ne prit pas la peine d'étouffer son rire.

 **_ T'es génial mec.**

Il passa sa ceinture et tenta de se taire, mais réussi assez mal à contenir son rire.

 **_ Ace, dès qu'on arrive, je t'en colle une** , gronda Zoro en sortant du garage.

 **_ Ouh j'ai peur…**

Trafalgar haussa un sourcil, un sourire s'esquissant sur ses lèvres. A croire qu'Ace adorait se mettre les gens à dos.

Alors que le van s'engagea dans les rues, il comprit la puissance de son sors d'apaisement. Il dû serrer les dents tout le long du voyage, son corps ne supportant pas le transport. Trop de vitesse d'un coup.

Il s'éjecta du véhicule une fois arrivé et vomi tout ce qu'il avait avalé, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, la bile lui brûlant la gorge. Il ne prêta pas attention aux paroles d'Ace, vomissant à nouveau ce que son estomac ne pouvait supporter.

Quand la nausée se calma, Kidd lui tendit un tissu et une bouteille d'eau.

 **_ T'es pas prêt de voler, toi** , déclara-t-il calmement, un petit sourire en coin.

 **_ Quoi, t'avais prévue mon baptême de l'air ?** demanda-t-il en prenant le tissu, les yeux toujours larmoyant, sur la défensive.

 **_ Nan … Mais maintenant que t'en parles, ça pourrait être intéressant** , lui répondit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

 **_ Si tu aimes te faire vomir sur le dos, pourquoi pas.**

Kidd ricana.

 **_ Merde, t'as découvert mon fantasme le plus secret.**

Trafalgar étouffa son rire dans le morceau d'étoffe tout en s'essuyant la bouche.

 **_ C'est dégueulasse.**

 **_ Je sais. Plus sérieusement, vu que t'as ressortit tout ce que t'as pu avaler… Je t'emmène faire le tour de Central Park ?**

Trafalgar s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de main avant de boire quelque gorgée. Il remit la bouteille sous le siège avant, prit l'un des sacs plastiques et y fourra le tissu imprégné de ses miasmes, avant de se tourner vers le homme-dragon.

 **_ Tu invites toujours les gens qui te résistent sur ton dos, quand tu ne les as pas fait fuir en leur hurlant dessus ?**

La bouche de Kidd se tordit en un sourire étrange, à tiers-chemin entre la surprise, l'amusement et … une sorte de gêne. Il baissa la tête puis se rapprocha, le surplombant de son regard cuivre, la tension de la salle d'entraînement repointant son nez.

 **_ Peut-être bien. J'ai pas réussi à te faire fuir, ni à te battre, j'te mettrais peut-être KO dans les airs.**

 **_ Même pas en rêve.**

 **_ C'est un défi ?**

 **_ Peut-être bien.**

 _A suivre…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

 **_ Je vais avec Zoro** , prévint Sabo.

 **_ Ça serait dommage qu'il se perde** , lâcha Ace avec un sourire, avant de filer de son côté.

Zoro grogna qu'il lui referait bien le portrait, à ce connard de narcoleptique. Sabo sourit à Trafalgar et entraîna le lycan de l'autre côté.

Il resta donc avec Kidd, qui le dévorait des yeux. Il haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras.

 **_ C'est quand tu veux.**

Eustass lui sourit en coin et planta ses deux pieds fermement dans le sol. Des fils de brumes carmin s'envolèrent de sa peau, de ses vêtements, partant d'un point pour en rejoindre un autre, jusqu'à le faire disparaître dans un nuage, prenant de l'ampleur.

Elles furent ensuite absorbées par l'immense dragon qui avait pris la place de l'humain, s'infiltrant sous ses écailles. Son aura de puissance fit de nouveau se dresser les poils du brun, qui dû se retenir de faire un pas en arrière.

Tout son corps n'était que muscles, tendons et écailles. Sa gueule pouvait le gober sans aucun problème. Ses ailes, immenses étaient faites de membranes couleurs chair. Ses griffes faisaient aisément la taille de ses avant-bras.

 **_ On fait moins le malin ?** Demanda la voix rauque et caverneuse de Kidd.

 **_ Ça te ferait trop plaisir** , répondit-il en s'approchant de son épaule, fière que sa voix ne le trahisse pas. **Je suppose qu'une selle, c'est trop demander…** ajouta-t-il en se hissant sur la patte que le dragon avait baissée pour lui.

 **_ Tu veux le service d'étage aussi ?**

 **_ Je ne sais pas ce que c'est** , lui fit-il remarquer en s'installant à la base de son cou, calant ses jambes de chaque côté, ne sachant pas où mettre ses mains, espérant qu'elles ne se mettraient pas à trembler.

Toute la carcasse du dragon se mit à vibrer, le faisant sursauter. Il était en train de rire.

 **_ Quand tu vas à l'auberge et qu'on t'apporte la bouffe dans ta chambre, c'est ça, le service d'étage.**

 **_ Ah … non, à moins que tu veuilles** _ **réellement**_ **que je te vomisse dessus.**

 **_ Merci, ça ira.**

Un collier de cuir apparut autour de son cou, avec deux sangles. Trafalgar y glissa ses bras, agrippant le cuir à pleine mains, un peu plus rassuré. Mais il ne dit rien, ne voulant pas lui avouer qu'il n'en menait pas large.

Kidd se mit en mouvement, marchant d'abord, pour l'habituer au balancement, allant à droite, à gauche, déliant ses muscles sous le corps de son passager. Puis il se mit petit à petit à courir. Le brun dû se baisser à mainte reprise pour éviter les branches, se plaquant contre les écailles chaudes et l'impressionnante musculature en action. L'impression était la même qu'à cheval, bien que plus lente dans le mouvement. Puis là, il ne dirigeait pas sa monture et pouvait lui parler …

Puis Kidd décolla, s'arrachant à l'attraction terrestre d'une pression des pattes, plaquant son passager contre lui, lui coupant le souffle. Ses ailes battirent puissamment l'air, bruissant férocement aux oreilles du brun, pour rejoindre un courant ascendant, avant de stabiliser son vol, verrouillant ses ailes pour planer.

Trafalgar, écrasé contre l'armure d'écailles, dû se forcer à respirer. Ce n'était pas la même sensation qu'avec la voiture, mais ça s'en rapprochait sensiblement. Un mélange de véhicule et de cheval fou, qui pique un triple galop en pleine forêt sans se souvenir qu'il a un cavalier.

Il avait fermé les yeux, enfouissant son visage contre le collier de cuir.

 **_ Tu rates tout le spectacle…**

 **_ Tant pis…**

 **_ Ouvres les yeux.**

 **_ Non.**

Il ferma plus fort ses paupières, les doigts crispés sur les sangles.

 **_ Trafalgar…**

 **_ J'ai dit non.**

 **_ Je ne descendrais pas tant qu't'auras pas ouvert les yeux.**

 **_ … Comment tu peux savoir si j'ouvre les yeux ou non ?**

Même en vol, le corps du dragon se mit à tressauter, signe qu'il se marrait.

 **_ Je suis plein de surprise. Sérieusement, ouvre les yeux. Je t'en voudrais pas si tu me vomis dessus.**

Trafalgar déglutit et desserra une paupière, lentement. La deuxième suivit par réflexe.

La forêt s'étendait sous eux, défilant à allure régulière. Toute la ville autour n'était que lumière. C'était magnifique… et effrayant.

 **_ Alors ?**

 **_ Comment est-ce que tu sais ?**

 **_ Tu crois que je vais te le dire ?**

 **_ T'as intérêt.**

 **_... Tes mains ont desserrées le collier.**

Il ferma les yeux un instant, avant de se redresser un peu, inspirant à fond, et rouvrit les yeux. Le long cou carmin ondulait lentement devant lui. Les muscles puissants roulaient sous ses fesses à chaque battement d'ailes. Étonnamment, il n'eut pas le vertige, ni l'envie de vomir. Son estomac était noué certes, mais pas par le malaise.

Il réalisait assez mal le fait d'être assis sur un dragon amical, en train de survoler une ville terrifiante de technologie dans un futur complètement fou…

La grande tête cornue se tourna assez pour que la prunelle de cuivre le couve de sa rétine abyssale. Trafalgar lui fit un petit rictus satisfait, resserrant ses mains sur le collier.

 **_ L'intimidation, la bagarre et le vol ... C'est quoi la prochaine étape ?**

Il vit le coin de la gueule du dragon se relever en un sourire assez… tordu, mais n'eut pas le loisir d'entendre sa répartie, interrompue par le cri caractéristique de gargouilles. Une dizaine de créatures venait de surgir sur leur droite, fonçant sur eux à vive allure.

Presque immédiatement, la chaleur des écailles s'intensifia. Sur le collier, deux autres sangles apparurent, au niveau des jambes. Sans poser de question, Trafalgar s'attacha immédiatement. _Pour éviter de finir dans le pare-brise, attaches toujours ta ceinture…_ Il se mordit la lèvre, l'adrénaline se répandant rapidement dans ses veines tandis que Kidd accéléra la cadence et prit de la hauteur avec aisance, avant de fondre et rugir sur les bestioles volantes.

La rune de glace répondit immédiatement à son appel, une flèche blanche transperça le cou d'une créature qui explosa.

Passant sous l'essaim, Kidd cracha une langue de feu, touchant deux autres monstres. Virevoltant sur lui-même, il reprit de la hauteur. Trois autres flèches filèrent par-dessus son épaule, atteignant leurs cibles.

Les quatre gargouilles restantes hésitèrent à mener l'assaut. Ce furent donc eux qui le donnèrent. Flèches de glace et langues de feu firent exploser les dernières monstruosités volantes.

Le dragon grogna de satisfaction et … Trafalgar lui tapota l'encolure, comme il l'aurait fait pour son cheval, sans réfléchir. La tête cornue se tourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé. Trafalgar eut un petit mouvement de recul.

 **_ … Désolé…**

 **_ … Recommence.**

Le brun cligna deux fois des yeux, histoires de bien intégrer ce qu'il venait de lui demander… et s'exécuta, tapotant une nouvelle fois son cou. Toute la colonne d'écailles se mit à vibrer, comme s'il avait un frisson.

 **_ Encore…**

Il fit la même chose de l'autre côté, puis des deux côtés en même temps, allant plus loin sur son cou. Tout le corps draconique était parcouru de frissons, et cela sembla lui faire tellement plaisir qu'ils faillirent finir dans un arbre. Kidd l'esquiva au dernier moment, redressant la situation d'un tonneau.

 **_ Eh !**

 **_ Désolé ! … C'est déroutant c'que tu m'fais.**

Trafalgar posa ses mains à plat sur les écailles, ressentant la chaleur qui émanait de son corps. Il n'avait jamais touché Kidd autrement que pour éviter qu'il lui casse la gueule, et là, il le massait… Il avait sauté des étapes, non ?

 **_ J'arrête.**

 **_ Pourquoi ?!**

 **_ … Parce que masser quelqu'un, c'est intime** , répliqua Trafalgar. **On ne l'est pas.**

Sans prévenir, le dragon prit la direction du sol, vers le bord d'un lac. Il atterrit souplement, le collier disparut. Trafalgar sauta à terre et roula dans l'herbe. Il se redressa, l'estomac faisant des vrilles dans son ventre et se tourna vers Kidd, qui reprenait forme humaine.

 **_ Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?!** Fulmina le brun, le cœur battant férocement dans sa poitrine.

Eustass se rapprocha.

 **_ Sois intime.**

 **_ … Pardon ?**

L'homme-dragon prit ses mains et les mis sur sa nuque. Elle était chaude, puissante, ses cheveux rouges étaient doux.

 **_ Sois intime.**

Cette soudaine proximité lui cloua le bec, alors qu'il avait plein de choses à dire. Il sentit ses joues le brûler, les petits cheveux sur sa nuque se dresser et son cœur battre plus fort encore. Il se perdit dans les iris cuivre et la profondeur abyssale de ses rétines, les secondes semblant s'étirer à l'infini, avant que son cerveau ne se reconnecte.

 **_ Non.**

Sa réponse surprit Kidd, qui haussa un sourcil.

 **_ Non ?**

 **_ Non**. Il voulut retirer ses mains mais celles du rouge l'en empêchèrent, les gardant bien au chaud dans les siennes. **Lâche mes mains.**

 **_ Pourquoi non ?**

 **_ … Parce que tu n'aimes pas perdre et que je ne te connais pas.**

Kidd eut un sourire tordu et rapprocha son visage, trop près au goût de Trafalgar, qui ne cilla pas pour autant.

 **_ Deux raisons seulement ? Et même pas question d'homosexualité ?**

 **_ Et parce que tu es un homme.**

 **_ Trop tard.**

Un rictus espiègle en coin, il se pencha soudainement, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le brun mit deux bonnes secondes à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, avant de se débattre, sans succès : Kidd lui tenait les mains et le dominait en taille, imposant ses désirs. Il s'empara de ses lèvres et faillit se faire mordre la langue, ce qui le fit ricaner. Il batailla ferme, excité par la résistance qu'il lui opposait.

Trafalgar lutta pour libérer une main, attrapa un doigt et le tordit sans pitié. Kidd grogna et tourna sur lui-même pour échapper à la douleur, attrapant Trafalgar, l'enserrant de ses bras pour l'empêcher de filer, ou de le blesser à nouveau.

 **_ Bien essayer, mais plus tu résistes, plus j'en veux.**

 _A suivre…_


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir tout le monde ! J''espère que vous allez bien ! Pour ma part, la soirée est pourri... Donc je poste, pour me remonter le moral.  
Je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire en ce moment, je fais un stage de 6 semaines, et comme je ne prends plus le train, je n'ai plus de "séances" d'écritures. J'espère que les quelques chapitres que j'ai d'avance suffirons... Je ferais mon possible pour trouver du temps et la motivation pour écrire. J'ai la tête prise par autre chose en ce moment, et ça influence mon écriture. Je m'excuse par avance du possible retard et de la baisse de qualité.

Je vous fais des bisous !

PS: Merci à toutes celles qui commentent, qui prennent le temps d'écrire ce qu'elles ont ressenties et pensées. Vos retours sont hyper motivants.

 **Chapitre 9**

Trafalgar fulminait.

Seul dans le parc, arpentant un chemin au hasard, il marchait d'un pas vif, énervé.  
Comment osait-il lui faire ça ?! N'y avait-il pas assez de monde dans cette ville pour qu'il jette son dévolu sur lui ?! Pas assez d'homosexuels dans New York pour un dragon gay ?! Non, bien sûr que non ! Aucun n'aurait assez de cran pour lui résister, lui tenir tête ! Et c'était bien ça le problème ! Parce que lui, il lui résistait.  
Putain de fierté ! S'il s'était aplatit, s'il avait fui, il n'en serait pas là ! Mais l'idée même de se laisser intimider de la sorte lui dressait les poils d'agacement.

Et là, ce crétin de dragon n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour satisfaire son égo que de l'embrasser ! L'intimidation, le passage à tabac et le vol n'ayant rien donné, rien de mieux que de se jeter sur sa proie et lui rouler une galoche ! Bordel !

Il s'arrêta, serrant les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures et se força à respirer lentement, essayant de retrouver son calme. Ce fut ce moment que choisirent les goules pour se manifester, leurs caquètements caractéristiques provenant d'un buisson.

Il n'aurait pas demandé mieux pour passer ses nerfs, sauf peut-être le dragon.  
Il se redressa, attrapant la poignée de son sabre, accroché dans son dos et le dégaina lentement. Il inspira à fond tandis qu'elles sortaient du feuillage, ombres mouvantes parmi les ombres. Elles l'encerclèrent.  
Puis commença la danse macabre.

Vif et incisif, il trancha dans les chairs, sectionnant tout ce qu'il pouvait sectionner, transformant sa colère et sa frustration en fureur implacable. Les cris ne lui étaient rien, seul comptait le soulagement et l'expiation. Alors qu'il venait de fendre en deux une autre goule, une forme se discerna dans l'ombre, haute et imposante.

Trafalgar se redressa, sabre vers le bas, la poitrine se soulevant à un rythme soutenu, les narines dilatées. L'odeur de la chair purulente des goules l'empêchait de sentir celle du nouveau venu. La silhouette se rapprocha puis une petite flamme apparut, cachée entre des doigts, allumant quelque chose, qui rougeoya dans l'ombre. L'odeur de tabac passa par-dessus le charnier. Soudain le feu se propagea autour du point de départ, s'emparant de ce qu'il reconnut être des plumes.

La silhouette se mit soudain à gesticuler, jurant tout en essayant d'éteindre les flammes. Trafalgar le regarda faire, restant sans réagir. _Mais qu'est-ce que …_ Avant d'essuyer le sang de la lame sur son jean, de rengainer et de se diriger vers la silhouette toujours gesticulante. Ça sentait le cramé…

Il appela la rune d'eau, mais elle ne vint pas. Il fronça les sourcils, mais ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il retira sa veste et frappa le feu avec, recommençant à appeler la rune. La créature sursauta violemment au premier coup.

 **_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite !?**

 **_ J'essaie de vous aider ! Arrêtez de bouger !**

 **_ Mais ça brûle !**

 **_ Je sais !**

Soudain, une pluie torrentielle se mit à tomber, séchant net le départ du feu. Trafalgar gronda, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait… Cette distorsion de magie commençait à l'agacer sérieusement. Il n'avait demandé que l'équivalent d'un seau, pas une saison des pluies !

La silhouette se révéla être un homme de très grande taille, portant une chemise rose pâle, un pantalon blanc, une paire de bottines noires, un grand manteau de plumes noires, un bonnet rouge avec des embouts en forme de cœur, le tout détrempé.

 **_ C'est toi qu'a fait ça ?**

 **_ Désolé…**

 **_ T'as invoqué la pluie… ?!**

 **_ … ça vous a sauvé la mise. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez mis le feu à votre manteau** ? Il évita tout commentaire sur ses goûts vestimentaires : fallait avoir une case pour se trimballer en pleine forêt avec un manteau pareil.

 **_ Mais ce n'étais pas voulu ! Tu crois vraiment que je voulais mettre le feu à mon manteau ?! Je suis pas fou non plus !**

 **_ C'est pourtant l'impression que vous donnez, à vous balader seul dans une for-… un parc, en pleine nuit** , lui fit remarquer Trafalgar, en haussant un sourire, le ton neutre.

L'homme le regarda, comme s'il venait de s'illuminer de l'intérieur.

 **_ C'est pas faux… Merci de m'avoir aidé. Je m'appelle Corazon** , fit l'homme au bonnet en lui tendant la main, un large sourire sur le visage.

Trafalgar regarda sa main, se demandant s'il ferait encore d'autres rencontres étranges dans cette fausse forêt, avant de lui serrer la main… Avant de tilter que Corazon avait compris pour la pluie…

 **_ … Vous êtes mage ?**

 **_ Oui. Toi aussi du coup. Tu es là pour la décharge d'énergie ?**

Le brun cligna des yeux. Ah, la débauche d'énergie due à sa distorsion spatio-temporelle.

 **_ Oui…**

 **_ Tout le monde ne parle plus que de ça, c'est l'effervescence en ce moment, ça n'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps. Il y a des résidus d'énergies libres qui stagnent dans tout le parc. Du coup, c'est un peu la course pour les récupérer.**

Trafalgar retint de justesse la question qui émergea sur sa langue, ne voulant pas griller sa couverture aussi bêtement.

 **_ Je suppose donc que vous êtes un concurrent ?** demanda le brun, le regardant en coin.

Le blond rit et sortit un paquet de sa poche, dont il éjecta d'un mouvement de main une tige blanche, ainsi qu'un petit tube. Les couvant d'une main, il fit jaillir du tube une flamme qui alluma la tige. L'odeur de tabac lui revint immédiatement au nez, qu'il réussit à ne pas froncer. La pluie s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

 **_ Non, je n'ai pas besoin d'énergie, je suis juste curieux. J'aimerais savoir ce qui a provoqué ce déchaînement. Si c'est une personne ou une créature, elle doit avoir un potentiel énorme : je n'ai jamais ressenti de magie aussi pure** , lui apprit-il, avant de lâcher un nuage de tabac.

 **_ Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais reprendre ma … « course à l'énergie ». Évitez de remettre le feu à vos vêtements.**

Corazon acquiesça.

 **_ J'y penserais. Tu devrais éviter les runes, la signature énergétique est la même.**

Il lui offrit un dernier sourire et s'en alla comme il était venu.

Trafalgar le regarda partir, pas bouche bée mais presque. Cet homme … était capable d'identifier les énergies… ? Décidément, cette fausse forêt lui réservait des rencontres étranges. Au moins, ça l'avait calmé…

Il retrouva d'un coup d'œil le chemin qu'il avait emprunté et le suivit, arrivant devant le lac. Ce coup-ci, pas de dragon à l'horizon. Sabo se tenait sur la berge, immobile. Il le rejoint sans se presser.

 **_ Du nouveau ?**

 **_ Hum ? J'ai perdu Zoro…**

 **_ … Pardon ?**

Sabo fit la moue, se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

 **_ J'étais en train de lui parler de Rayleigh, et en me tournant pour chercher son approbation, il avait disparu… Je suis revenu sur mes pas, je l'ai appelé, mais rien …**

Le brun haussa les sourcils.

 **_ Et je suppose que pour le retrouver …**

Sabo eut un rire nerveux.

 **_ Impossible… S'il ne se transforme pas pour flairer nos odeurs, il peut rester coincer dans Central Park trois jours…**

Trafalgar ouvrit de grands yeux malgré lui. L'orientation, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc, au lycan…

Le bruissement soudain du feuillage précéda l'apparition du dragon rouge, qui se transforma dans un nuage pourpre avant de toucher le sol. Kidd sortit de la fumée, mains dans les poches, s'approchant d'eux. Inconsciemment, Trafalgar recula d'un pas et croisa les bras, relevant la tête.

 **_ Zoro n'est pas avec toi ?** Demanda le nouvel arrivant à Sabo, qui secoua la tête. **Laisse-moi deviner, tu l'as perdu ?**

Il ricana lorsque le blond rougit légèrement en hochant la tête. Ace arriva à son tour, seul. Sabo lui coupa la parole avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

 **_ Oui j'ai perdu Zoro. Si tu te marres, je t'en colle une !**

Ace échangea un regard avec Kidd, et tout deux rirent. Sabo rougit des oreilles et marmonna qu'il les détestait. Alors qu'Ace se rapprochait de Sabo pour savoir par où il avait perdu l'autre tas de poils, Kidd se planta juste à côté de Trafalgar, un peu trop près d'ailleurs, d'après lui, mais resta silencieux, le dévorant simplement des yeux, avec toute la subtilité dont il était capable… Le brun serra les dents, lui jetant un regard en coin extra noir, avant de reporter son attention sur les ondulations de l'eau.

Le silence s'installa, tendu, électrique, s'étirant sur des secondes, qui devinrent des minutes. Avant que Kidd n'ouvre la bouche.

 **_ Sois intime.**

Trafalgar faillit rouler des yeux. Mais il se retint.

 **_ Ça t'arrive de lâcher l'affaire ?**

 **_ Rarement** , avoua-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

Trafalgar leva les yeux vers lui et rencontra ses iris de cuivre, espiègles et brûlants. Il ne réussit pas à ciller.

 **_ Tu me déstabilise et j'aime ça. Ace m'a dit que t'as sautés presque 600 ans. Ça m'étonne que tu ne m'aies pas tué…**

 **_ Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque, tu veux que je me rattrape ?**

Le rouge rit.

 **_ Merci, je tiens à ma vie. T'es ouvert d'esprit pour un mec qui vient du Moyen Âge. L'homophobie t'aie pas venu en premier. J'ai une chance**.

 **_ Tu veux vraiment mourir** , affirma Trafalgar, détournant le regard.

Ses épaules se tendirent quand il le vit se rapprocher. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour le regarder, Kidd lui vola un baiser.

 **_ Sois intime.**

 _A suivre…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Trafalgar se trouvait dans la cuisine, adossé au plan de travail, attendant que le four électrique fasse son boulot.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'écoutait pas la conversation d'Ace, Jew' et Shanks, dans la salle à manger.

Il essayait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait... Il avait traversé des années en une fraction de secondes et se retrouvait confronté à d'énormes changements…  
Jew et Sabo lui avaient montré comment fonctionnait la salle de bain. Lui qui était habitué au bac en bois toutes les deux semaines avait été émerveillé en voyant l'eau couler de ce que la jeune fille avait décrit comme un pommeau de douche « pluie ». Le bac de la douche était devenu noir lorsqu'il s'était lavé… Le gel douche lui avait fait un bien fou il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi propre de sa vie. Il s'était même lavé les cheveux avec du shampoing… et s'en était foutu dans les yeux. Ça piquait… ! Sabo, un petit sourire compatissant, lui avait mis des gouttes dans les yeux, qui avait apaisées la douleur.

Il était resté dubitatif quant à l'usage des toilettes, mais s'y conformait sans protester. Jew' lui avait fait découvrir le café, qu'elle avait oublié, la première fois qu'elle l'avait entraîné dans la cuisine. Et bon sang, c'que c'était dégueulasse ! Il s'était forcé à finir sa tasse, pour que sa bouche s'y habitue. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir avant un long moment et avait investi la bibliothèque pour passer le temps.

Et sans parler de la télé, des téléphones ou même de ces machines complexes appelées ordinateurs, socialement parlant, il devait assimiler beaucoup de chose. Les filles dévoilaient leurs peaux sans que cela ne choque personne, discutaient avec les gars, les touchaient sans aucune connotations sexuelles, même s'il avait remarqué les regards de Sabo pour Vivi. Il était allé faire des recherches dans les bibliothèques à ce sujet, sur l'avancée sociale, les tabous. Il avait appris beaucoup, notamment sur l'acceptation de la couleur de peau, des origines, des religions et des orientations sexuelles…

Il s'était attardé sur ce sujet, essayant de se convaincre que ce n'était pas à cause de Kidd… sans succès. La société actuelle tolérait plus facilement ce genre de relation « contre-nature », un peu comme le fait que les noirs n'étaient pas justes des bêtes de sommes mais bien des humains, eux aussi. Les mentalités évoluaient, même si certaines personnes restaient à un niveau obscurantiste, xénophobe et « evoluphobe ».  
Drake avait raison, finalement, tant qu'il ne versait pas dans la zoophilie, ça irait.

Il sursauta quand le four se mit à biper, signe que la pizza qui chauffait à l'intérieur était prête. Jew' en parlait avec des étoiles dans les yeux, de ce plat, lui promettant qu'il allait adorer et qu'il ne se nourrirait plus que de ça. Il tourna un bouton, comme Sabo lui avait montré, pour arrêter le four, et glissa sa main dans un gant rembourré, pour éviter de se brûler. Il se prit toute la chaleur du four et l'odeur très appétissante de la pizza en plein visage, avant de sortir la première plaque et de la déposer sur le plan de travail.

Ace entra, un sourire en coin accrocher au visage.

 **_ Tu gères ?**

Trafalgar le regarda en coin avant de lui renvoyer son rictus.

 **_ Oui.**

 **_ Bien** , fit le brun aux tâches de rousseur en le regardant sortir les deux autres pizzas. **Ce soir, tu vas découvrir les films. Sabo t'en a parlé ?**

 **_ Un peu. L'art du spectacle consistant à faire passer une succession d'images à une fréquence assez haute pour donner l'illusion du mouvement. Il a pris l'exemple de vitraux d'église qui s'animerait, avant d'arrêter. Il a dû voir à ma tête que je ne comprenais pas, ou qu'il expliquait mal.**

Ace étouffa un rire.

 **_ Mieux vaut que tu voies ça par toi-même, effectivement** , déclara-t-il en déplaçant les pizzas dans des assiettes. **J'ai le décapsuleur, tu prends les bières ? Elles sont dans le frigo, tiroir de droite.**

Trafalgar se tourna vers la grande armoire blanche et ouvrit le compartiment du haut… avant d'ouvrir celui du bas. Il prit le pack de bières bien fraîches et referma toutes les portes avant de rejoindre Ace et son petit sourire satisfait.

Ils remontèrent dans les étages, jusqu'à ce que Sabo lui avait décrit comme le coin détente. Une large télé trônait sur un petit meuble, qui abritait des boîtiers lumineux. Jew' sauta limite sur Ace pour lui prendre les pizzas. Vivi, Sabo, Zoro et Shanks étaient installés sur des canapés rouges à l'allure très confortable, disposés autour d'une petite table investie de verres et de bouteilles de jus. Il s'était découvert une passion pour le jus de litchi… Il déposa les bières et s'installa sur un canapé, recevant avec un sourire une large part de pizza venant de Zoro, qui avait réussi à la sauver de Jew'.

 **_ On regarde quoi du coup ?**

 _ **_ Kingsman !**_

 **_ Quoi ? Sérieusement ?**

 **_ Vous voulez commencer sa culture cinématographique avec ça ?**

 **_ Tu préfères** _ **l'Odyssée de l'espace**_ **?**

 **_ Non, merci.**

 **_ C'est bien ce que je pensais.**

 _ **_ Sharknado ?**_

 **_ Ah non ! Pas cette bouse !**

 **_** _ **Les Visiteurs**_ **?**

 **_ Ha. Ha, très drôle Ace, vraiment. Toi et ta subtilité, vous ne cessez de m'étonner.** _ **Kingsman**_ **, s'y ya des choses que tu comprends pas, tu nous poseras des questions,** ajouta Jew' en se tournant vers Trafalgar, avant d'engloutir une part de pizza.

Il acquiesça, mettant fin au débat. Chacun s'installa confortablement et le film fut lancer.  
Trafalgar plissa les yeux, essayant de garder une expression neutre, absorbant les informations à l'écran sans se poser de questions, comme il avait appris à le faire avec les machines précédentes. Mais l'arrivée du machin volant noir ne réussit pas à passer. Sabo lui expliqua en chuchotant que c'était un hélicoptère. Il lui expliqua les explosions, la grenade puis lui laissa le loisir de regarder ce film. Il reconnut plusieurs éléments qu'il avait croisé en ville, mais le reste lui parut sortit de nulle part. Il arrivait à suivre sans vraiment suivre.  
Cette technologie était étonnante. Il resta sans voix devant la première scène de combat, sa main soutenant son menton et cachant sa bouche. La violence ne lui était pas étrangère, mais il trouvait cette scène … surréaliste, notamment par l'absence de sang…

Alors qu'Eggsy venait de choisir son Carlin, Kidd arriva discrètement dans la pièce et se glissa sur le canapé, juste derrière Trafalgar, passant un bras autour de sa taille et déposant son menton sur son épaule.

 **_ Casses-toi** , murmura le brun entre ses dents, se raidissant d'un coup.

 **_ T'occupes pas de moi, regarde le film.**

Il essaya de lui choper un doigt, sans succès : Kidd prit sa main dans sa large paume et l'y enferma, s'assurant qu'il ne lui tordrait aucune extrémité. Trafalgar tourna la tête vers lui, le foudroyant du regard. Le dragon lui sourit, affichant son air le plus innocent, avant de reposer son menton sur son épaule et de regarder le film.

Il eut énormément de mal à se raccrocher à l'intrigue, la présence chaude et l'odeur musquée de Kidd l'empêchaient de se concentrer. Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les muscles de son dos lui faisaient mal à force d'être tendu.  
Kidd s'était laisser aller contre le dossier, et il posa ses doigts sur sa nuque pour le masser, le faisant sursauter.  
Trafalgar tourna lentement la tête pour le regarder par-dessus son épaule, essayant de réprimer les frissons qui se répandaient sur sa peau et détendaient ses muscles. Jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix dans sa tête lui dise que lutter ne servirait à rien … Il cilla, pour éviter de se perdre une énième fois sur les iris cuivre, laissant son corps se détendre. Il fut presque immédiatement attiré contre Kidd, qui passa ses bras autour de sa taille, enfouissant son visage contre son cou. Il étouffa un grondement.

 **_ N'en profites pas** , murmura-t-il.

 **_ C'est pas mon genre** , lui répondit le dragon sur le même volume de voix, un sourire largement audible dans la voix, juste sous son oreille, remettant une main sur sa nuque pour le masser. **T'es pas très combatif ce soir** , remarqua-t-il doucement.

Pour toute réponse, il cogna sa tête contre la sienne. Puis, fatigué, le brun lâcha l'affaire. Du moins pour ce soir. Il se détendit progressivement contre le torse confortable, il fallait le reconnaître, bien que dénué de poitrine. Sa respiration ralentit, tout comme son rythme cardiaque.

Avant la fin du film, il s'était endormi. Kidd le prit dans ses bras, calant la tête brune au creux de son cou. Avant de passer la porte, Shanks tourna la tête vers lui.

 **_ Kidd, n'en profites pas.**

Ce dernier eut un petit rire et quitta la pièce.

 _A suivre…_


	11. Chapter 11

malsskat: Qu'ils soient constructifs ou non, tes coms me font plaisir :3 Parce que tu prends la peine de les écrire. Et rien que ça...

Liclick: Non, avec Kidd, ce n'est pas vraiment considéré comme de la zoophile... Pour Zoro non plus du coup... Faudrait qu'ils le fassent sous leur formes bestiales pour ça , je te laisse imaginer la tête de leurs partenaires...

 **Chapitre 11**

Kidd était allongé sur le côté, la tête sur la main, face à Trafalgar, enfouit sous les draps, profondément endormit.  
Il l'observait dormir depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà, ses pupilles draconiques lui permettant de voir dans la pénombre. Il remit une mèche brune en place, un rictus en coin.

Ce mec le déstabilisait à différents niveaux, et ce qui l'étonnait le plus c'est qu'il aimait ça… Dès qu'il l'avait senti, dès qu'il l'avait vu, il avait pressentit qu'il était différent. Son odeur pure, sa magie claire, sa résistance. Surtout sa résistance, sa manière de ne pas se démonter et de lui rendre son cri l'avait complètement désarçonné. Son instinct s'était insurgé, il s'était transformé sans même s'en rendre compte pour le frapper. Le brun ne s'était pas démonté et l'avait calmé net.

Il n'était pas masochiste, il le savait pour avoir fait un tour dans un donjon SM après avoir perdu un pari, mais voir autant de détermination, de résistance, ça avait ébranlé sa fibre dominatrice. La lueur de défi dans ses prunelles grise accélérait sa circulation sanguine sans qu'il ne puisse l'endiguer. Le voulait-il seulement ... ?

Quand Ace lui avait appris qu'il avait fait un saut dans le temps, il s'était d'abord foutu de sa gueule, puis les connections s'était faite dans sa tête. Son odeur et sa magie pure étaient les preuves de ce qu'Ace avançait. Cette odeur un peu dénaturé par le gel douche qu'il avait juste sous le nez et qui allait le rendre dingue.

Ne pas en profiter hein … Il eut un petit sourire en coin et vola un long baiser au brun, qui grogna dans son sommeil. Il se redressa et sortit de la chambre, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre. La pluie tombait, tambourinant contre les grandes baies vitrées. En passant devant la salle de détente, il vit que le film allait sur sa fin et que peu était resté éveillés. Il descendit dans la cuisine, se prépara un café et se mit à toaster deux tranches de brioches, un petit sourire en coin en tentant d'imaginer Trafalgar sursauter face à la machine.

Ça ne devait pas être simple pour lui d'être confronté à autant de changement, de passer de la cheminée au radiateur, du bac en bois et des chiottes en pleine air à la douche et aux toilettes à chasse d'eau… Encore heureux qu'ils n'avaient pas fait installé des chiottes japonaise. Il retint un rire, s'imaginant la scène.

Il sentit la présence de Shanks avant de le voir.

 **_ On te voit souvent ces derniers temps** , remarqua tranquillement le roux en s'approchant, s'installant sur l'un des tabourets entourant l'îlot central.

Kidd était un élément un peu spécial pour les Gardiens, il était une sorte de membre annexe, un « consultant », que l'on appelait en cas de besoin et qui pouvait s'avérer très utile. Avoir un dragon dans son camp est toujours un argument de poids. Ils lui avaient proposé des quartiers permanents, mais il avait préféré garder sa liberté de mouvements, d'actions.

 **_ Hum, le salon est calme en ce moment, j'en profite.**

Shanks le regardant en haussant un sourcil, un sourire entendu aux lèvres.

 **_ N'essaie pas de me la faire à l'envers Eustass. Il te plait et tu ne t'en caches pas. Nier ne te servirais à rien,** ajouta l'aîné quand il le vit ouvrir la bouche. **J'aimerais simplement que tu comprennes qu'il a besoin de temps pour s'adapter, qu'à son époque, on ne se courtisait pas entre hommes ouvertement. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre de prendre des pincettes, même avec tes clients, mais je** _ **veux**_ **que tu fasses une exception pour lui. Parce que ce qui lui arrive est exceptionnel, et qu'à sa place, je pense que tu aimerais qu'on en fasse autant.**

Kidd referma sa bouche, puis acquiesça.

 **_ J'essaierais. J'te promets rien,** répondit-il en se servant sa tasse de café, lui en proposant une, qui fut acceptée, avant d'aller chercher ses tartines.

 **_ Je me doute que ta clientèle va parler de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le parc, j'aimerais que tu ne mentionne pas la présence de Trafalgar, s'il te plait.**

Kidd se tourna vers lui, une moue vexée sur le visage.

 **_ Ne me dit pas que ce n'est pas ton genre, pour te faire mousser devant une charmante sirène, tu en serais capable.**

Kidd eut un sourire con et se passa la main sur la nuque.

 **_ Ouais, bon … là, c'est différent. J'me doute bien que j'ai pas le droit d'en parler. Mais tu sais, dans notre « société secrète », les choses se savent vite. Tu ne pourras pas le garder caché très longtemps…**

 **_ Je sais** , fit Shanks en baissant la tête, entourant sa tasse de sa main restante, appréciant sa chaleur. **Rayleigh pensait le faire passer pour un européen venu prêter main forte. Il faudra que je lui en parle demain.**

Kidd s'installa à son tour sur un tabouret, buvant son café, un petit sourire en coin.

 **_ C'est de là qu'il vient non ?**

 **_ Oui, d'Europe du Nord.**

 **_ D'où son odeur de neige et ses runes… Sa magie est … étonnante.**

Shanks acquiesça.

 **_ Et nous n'avons pas vu l'étendue de ses capacités, Rayleigh n'a pas encore eu le temps de les tester, il était en déplacement dans le Nord, un séminaire de magiciens avait besoin de ses lumières.**

 **_ Serait-ce de l'admiration que j'entends dans ta voix ?**

Shanks sourit tendrement.

 **_ Effectivement, je n'ai pas peur de l'admettre. Je suis certain qu'il possède un énorme potentiel. S'il acceptait de nous aider, nous pourrions …** Il soupira, faisant tourner le café dans sa tasse. **Nous pourrions peut être… redorer notre blason…**

Kidd sentit nettement la désolation dissimulée derrière ses paroles. Il était vrai que l'Ordre des Gardiens à New York avait perdu de sa superbe. Et ses membres se comptaient sur les doigts de deux mains. Ils n'étaient pas en crise, mais savaient que s'il devait en arriver une, ils seraient juste…  
Le recrutement n'était pas très indiqué dans leur situation : l'Ordre se devait de garder les humains non-initiés à la magie hors de portée de celle-ci, et inversement. Or depuis quelques années maintenant, certains avaient trouver le moyen de faire d'énorme bénéfice par ce biais interdit.  
Combien de petites enseignes se retrouvaient soudainement propulsées parce qu'une petite fiole d'élixir avait été versé dans une cuve ou une préparation ?  
Comment s'assurer que leurs nouvelles recrues ne seraient pas des espions à la solde de ces sorciers corrompue par l'argent ?

Rayleigh entra dans la cuisine, retirant un long manteau brun et essuya ses lunettes couvertes de gouttelettes d'eau.

 **_ Bonsoir les jeunes** , les salua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cafetière. **Comment ça va ?**

Kidd hocha la tête, un petit sourire en coin.

 **_ Pas mal et vous ?**

 **_ Ça va, contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire ou espérer, je ne suis pas près de clamser** , fit-il en renvoyant son sourire au dragon, qui ricana. Shanks secoua la tête.

 **_ Je m'inquiète pour Trafalgar, il faudrait que nous lui parlions de sa couverture demain, et … de l'état de l'Ordre.**

 **_ Effectivement,** affirma le gris en se servant une grande tasse et en s'approchant de l'îlot. **Je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'idée, mais il faudrait recruter du sang neuf. Je peux apprendre aux jeunes un sort, qu'ils pourraient disperser dans la ville, et seule une certaine catégorie de personne pourrait le voir et nous rejoindre** , ajouta-t-il en voyant le roux commencer à secouer la tête.

 **_ … Tu penses que ça pourrais marcher ?**

 **_ J'en suis certain,** affirma calmement le gris.

 **_ Je pense aussi** , fit Kidd. **Apprenez-moi le sort, je le mettrais dans le salon.**

Rayleigh sourit et reposa sa tasse après en avoir bu une gorgée.

 **_ Ça serait l'occasion de recolorer certain tatouages tiens.**

 **_ Et si l'une de ses personnes laissait échapper l'info ?** demanda encore Shanks. **Que ferions-nous ?**

Rayleigh eut un léger rire, regardant Shanks par-dessus ses lunettes.

 **_ Eh gamin, fais-moi un peu confiance, tu veux ? Je sais ce que je fais. Ma magie nous a-t-elle déjà fait défaut ?**

 **_ On pourrait toujours en mettre un autre à l'entrée de l'Ordre,** intervint placidement Mihawk, qui venait d'apparaître au coin de l'îlot, à côté du roux.

Kidd jaillit de son tabouret en mode combat. Rayleigh étouffa un rire.

 **_ Wow ! Fais plus jamais ça !** Gronda le dragon, ravalant sa magie offensive, faisant disparaître les rubans de fumée carmin qui voletaient autour de ses poings.

 **_ Oh tu risques pas de lui faire grand-chose** , fit Rayleigh en finissant son café, tandis que le brun embrassait brièvement le roux.

 **_ Ne sous-estime pas sa force, Rayleigh, il pourrait sévèrement me blesser** , énonça calmement le brun.

 **_ Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, je ne vous dirais rien,** marmonna Kidd en rinçant sa tasse. **Bonne soirée** , ajouta-t-il en quittant la cuisine.

 _A suivre…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Rayleigh tourna la clé dans la serrure, poussant la porte d'une main, l'autre tenant un sachet de viennoiserie, de la boulangerie française au coin de la rue, qui faisait des pains aux raisins à se damner.

Il se glissa dans l'entrée, referma la porte et retira son manteau, déposant le paquet sur le meuble avant de le reprendre et de passer dans la cuisine. Il mit la cafetière en route et vida le sachet sur un plateau. L'odeur des cigarettes françaises froides flottait dans la pièce. Le jour était levé depuis une bonne heure et pourtant, tout était calme dans la résidence.

Ne s'attardant pas, il quitta la cuisine, passant dans le salon, qu'il traversa comme une ombre et se faufila dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Contournant le lit, il retira ses lunettes et les posa sur la table de chevet avant de se glisser sous les draps, auprès de la silhouette dont les courbes dessinaient des monts sur le lit. Une tête brune émergea des draps, deux lignes de cils longs et bien fournis s'entre-ouvrirent sur des prunelles chocolats, encore endormit, et un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres bien dessinées de Shackey.

Rayleigh lui rendit un sourire tendre et lui embrassa la joue, se glissant tout contre son dos, passant un bras autour de sa taille, recouvrant d'une main de la sienne et ferma les yeux après avoir enfoui son visage contre son cou, et inspiré son odeur à plein poumons. Là, il pouvait se détendre.

Quatre-vingt-dix minutes plus tard, il revint à lui. Même s'il se doutait qu'elle ne serait plus dans le lit, il la chercha d'une main. Les draps n'étaient pas complètement froids. Il eut un léger sourire et s'étira, avant de s'asseoir, rechausser ses lunettes et sortir de la chambre. Il fit un rapide arrêt aux toilettes et dans la salle de bain, histoire de se laver les mains et de se passer un coup d'eau sur la figure.

L'odeur du café embaumait le salon. Il trouva la brune dans la cuisine, adossée au plan de travail, en train de lire l'un de ses journaux, sa cigarette encochée sur le cendrier. Elle portait un long gilet noir, un t-shirt mauve avec une araignée imprimée et un short sportif noir. Elle leva les yeux en l'entendant entrer, un fin sourire ourlant ses lèvres. Rayleigh lui rendit et s'approcha, lui embrassant la joue.

 **_ Bonjour jeune femme.**

 **_ Bonjour Trésor. Merci pour le petit déjeuner. Comment vas-tu ?** Demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Rayleigh resta quelques instant à contempler ses prunelles, se disant que les années n'avaient pas d'emprise sur elle, avant de lui répondre tout en se détournant pour se servir une tasse de café.

 **_ Je vais bien, même si la conférence m'a vanné : devoir supporter de vieux cons qui rejettent l'innovation, ça va devenir un sport, je crois. Le trois quart de la salle en était remplie.**

Elle sourit en reprenant sa cigarette, croisant une jambe devant l'autre.

 **_ Tu leur as fait forte impression, avec tes démonstrations.**

 **_ C'est déjà dans le journal ?**

Elle lui tendit la une d'un journal « magique », pas _La Gazette du Sorcier_ mais presque, où il figurait en première page, en train de lancer un sort d'artifice, des dragons asiatiques blancs envahissant la salle. Il le prit, survola les lignes avant d'éclater de rire.

 **_ Vieux cons ! Évidemment, dès que ça sort du cadre théorique, ils font les autruches. Une conférence se doit de donner des exemples, d'avancer des hypothèses, de les tester, de les expérimenter.**

 **_ Tu as dû en réveiller quelques-uns, non ?**

 **_ La moitié de la salle il me semble.**

Elle eut un rire discret.

 **_ Je vois. Je suis étonnée qu'ils ne t'aient pas mis dehors. Il serait surprenant qu'ils te demandent de revenir.**

 **_ Effectivement** , affirma t-il avec un sourire, prenant un croissant avant de venir s'adosser au plan de travail, à son côté. **Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ?** demanda-t-il avec tendresse.

 **_ Bien, Jinbei aimerait que je prenne quelques jours de repos**. Rayleigh la regarda en coin, un large sourire aux lèvres. **Je me sens bien et il voudrait que je me repose ? Il ne veut juste pas que j'assiste à ses transactions. C'est un bon garçon, je ne comprends pas qu'il se soit mis à la solde de cet homme... Au fait, tu as sentis la décharge d'énergie du parc ? On ne parle que de ça au bar. Tout le monde y va de son hypothèse. Tu sais quelque chose** , affirma-t-elle en jaugeant son sourire. **Dis-moi.**

Il se redressa. Ayant terminé sa tasse, il la rinça, sous son regard inquisiteur. Il aimait bien la faire mariner, pour une fois que c'était lui qui avait une information. Il leva les yeux vers elle, qui croisa les bras.

 **_ Un jeune homme est arrivé du passé. Un disciple de Garp. Il s'appelle Trafalgar et a été envoyé dans le temps et l'espace par une sorcière, celle-là même que Garp tua pour éviter la destruction du monde.**

Shackey haussa l'un de ses sourcils élégamment dessinés, avant de tirer une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette.

 **_ Le pauvre chéri, il va bien ?**

_ **Oui, Zoro et Mihawk l'ont récupéré. Il s'adapte. Je dois aller tester ses capacités. Je pense qu'il est encore sonné par tout ce qu'il doit intégrer, ce qui est normal : se prendre 600 ans de technologie dans la figure, c'est douloureux. Je m'étonne qu'il soit resté si calme. Beaucoup aurait déjà pété un plomb…**

La brune acquiesça et écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier, avant de débarrasser l'assiette des miettes.

 **_ Au fait, je voulais te demander, l'Ordre a besoin de recruter, est-ce que …**

Il s'arrêta, voyant le sourire désabusé de Shackey.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **_ Oui, tu peux utiliser un sort de recrutement au bar, Ray. C'est surprenant que tu ne me l'ais pas demander avant** , remarqua-t-elle en croisant les bras, se rapprochant de lui.

Il eut une petite moue désolée.

 **_ Shanks n'était pas convaincue.**

 **_ Hum, dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas m'être redevable.**

Il eut un léger rire et déposa délicatement ses mains sur ses hanches.

 **_ Tu es ma seule et unique créancière.**

Elle sourit et l'embrassa.

Plus tard dans la journée, Rayleigh et Trafalgar se trouvaient dans la salle d'entraînement, après avoir effectuer une « visite »médical, histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne couvait rien et que toutes ses facultés étaient toujours viable.

Jew', Vivi, Ace, Zoro et Shanks étaient présent également, près de la porte. L'extincteur se trouvait aux pieds de Zoro, prêt à remplir sa fonction.

 **_ Bien. Essaie de reproduire ce que je fais.**

Le brun acquiesça, et Rayleigh le sentit clairement se concentrer.

D'un mouvement du bras, il fit jaillir de sa main droite un dragon de lumière asiatique et translucide. Il le vit hausser les sourcils, avant de sentir dans l'air une infime vibration, dû à la concentration d'énergie runique.

Un dragon apparut bientôt, plus compact, plus tangible, un peu plus bleu, sur les épaules du jeune homme. Il était plus simple d'en garder le contrôle près de soi. Le dragon translucide glissa de son bras, voguant sur l'air. Un deuxième apparut, sortant de sa main comme on sort de l'eau, rejoignant son frère dans les airs.

Trafalgar fronça les sourcils. Son dragon descendit plus craintivement tandis qu'un deuxième apparaissait, plus blanc cette fois. Tous deux rejoignirent ceux de Ray, dansant dans l'air jusqu'à trouver leur rythme et danser à l'unisson. Jusqu'à ce que les deux dragons du brun explosent en paillettes d'argent, faisant sursauter Vivi.

 **_ Désolé…**

Ray secoua la tête, un fin sourire sur les lèvres, lui signifiant qu'il n'y avait nul besoin de s'excuser.

 **_ Ta capacité de concentration est étonnante. Peu de personne arrive à reproduire ces dragons aussi bien que tu l'as fait** , déclara Rayleigh en joignant ses mains. **Maintenant, peux-tu créer un sphère d'eau, puis la diviser en autant de billes que tu pourras, s'il te plaît ?**

De nouveau, Ray sentit l'infime vibration. L'eau contenu dans l'air se rassembla bientôt en un beau globe, qui se divisa plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'une dizaine de boules flottent autour de Trafalgar, dont le front commençait à scintiller légèrement. Après sa demande, le brun fit tourner les sphères autour de lui en cercle plus ou moins concentrique. Trois sphères de heurtèrent dans son dos, reformant une grosse boule d'eau.

Ace renifla.

 **_ Tu sais faire ce que tu lui demande au moins ?** Demanda-t-il.

Rayleigh haussa un sourcil. Aussitôt, cinq billes d'eau se formèrent autour de lui, ayant chacune leur rythme et trajectoire. Sabo mit un coup de coude à son ami, l'air de dire « T'es sûr de savoir à qui tu parles ? ».

Le vieux sourit et d'un geste, fit disparaître l'eau. Le brun fit de même.

 **_ J'ai cru comprendre que la glace était ton élément dominant, et que tu préférais la défense à l'attaque. Le soin est ton domaine de prédilection, si je ne me trompe pas.**

Trafalgar acquiesça.

 **_ Bien.**

Il leva soudain le bras, envoyant 5 flèches de glace en direction du brun, qui ouvrit de grand yeux avant de croiser in extremis les bras devant son visage, arc-boutant son corps et matérialisant un bouclier de verre qui absorba les dégâts. Une pluie de flèches s'abattit sur lui, contournant la barrière pour l'avoir par derrière. Mais le bouclier devint un dôme.

La pluie dura de longue minutes, incessante et toujours fournie, avant de s'arrêter net. Le dôme endommagé d'impacts se fissura et se brisa, disparaissant, dévoilant un Trafalgar en sueur et à genoux, le souffle court, alors que Ray se tenait droit, la respiration égale. Il s'approcha et l'aida à se relever.

 **_ Vous vouliez me tuer ?** Demanda-t-il, cherchant son souffle.

 **_ Non, juste éprouvé ta résistance. Qui est d'ailleurs remarquable.**

 **_ Pas autant que votre endurance …**

Ray sourit.

 **_ Nous n'avons pas le même âge. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire le tour complet de tes compétences, je sais à quoi m'en tenir : tu réagis rapidement, tu t'adaptes. Je ne m'en fais pas pour toi.**

 **_ On peut s'entraîner avec lui alors ?** Demanda Jew'.

Le gris acquiesça, un petit sourire en coin en voyant celui carnassier de la jeune fille.

 _A suivre…_


	13. Chapter 13

Malsskat : Tu sais, si tu te crée un compte, je pourrais te répondre plus rapidement :) . Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de Luffy, si tu as une idée, je suis toute ouïe ;). Kidd arrive dans le prochain chapitre.

Barzac: Tu comptes les jours entre chaque post ? x) C'est chaud !

 **Chapitre 13**

Sabo fit virevolter son bâton, ne se souciant gère de la sueur qui lui dégoulinait sur le front et sur celui de Trafalgar, qui subissait ses assauts.

Depuis deux heures déjà, ils se battaient dans la salle d'entraînement, le blond apprenant au brun les rudiments du combat au corps à corps. Il apprenait vite, son corps était souple, il avait de bons réflexes. Mais même avec toutes ces qualités, Sabo le menait par le bout du bâton sans forcer. Il le poussait dans ses retranchements, le forçant à réagir vite, changeant l'orientation de ses coups au dernier moment.

Le claquement frénétique des bâtons montait crescendo, tout comme le bruit de leurs respirations erratiques.  
Trafalgar ne l'avait pas touché une seule fois depuis le début de l'entraînement … jusqu'à ce que Vivi arrive avec un plateau. L'éclat bleu de ses cheveux attira le regard du blond une demi-seconde, assez pour offrir une ouverture au brun, qui lui colla un coup de bâton sur le sternum. Il recula de plusieurs pas, le souffle court, de petites étoiles devant les yeux. Trafalgar se redressa, tentant de reprendre son souffle, essuyant la sueur sur son front.

Sabo toussa, reprenant son souffle lui aussi, se massant à l'endroit de l'impact. Vivi, dans une longue robe noir cintrée, déposa son plateau sur le ring. Une grande bouteille de jus, deux verres et un assortiment de gâteaux étaient disposés dessus. Elle leur tendit gentiment deux grandes serviettes blanches. Sabo la remercia d'un sourire et d'un mouvement de tête, se passant le linge sur tout le torse, nu Trafalgar et lui ne portaient qu'un short.

Il remarqua le regard de la jeune fille sur le brun et ressentit un léger pincement dans la poitrine. Il se doutait qu'elle craquait pour lui, qui ne le ferait pas ? Il venait d'un passé lointain, avait survécu au transfert, était bien roulé, intelligent et doué.  
Kidd avait fondu et Ace était jaloux. Lui, l'enviait. Il aimerait qu'elle le regarde comme ça.

Sa place de grand frère lui pesait plus que jamais ces derniers temps, et malgré les conseils d'Ace - plus ou moins judicieux-, il n'arrivait pas à se déclarer : la peur qu'elle lui dise ne pas vouloir briser leur amitié le tenait aux tripes… La petite voix d'Ace dans sa tête lui disait textuellement « d'assumer ses couilles et d'y aller franchement ». Autant dire que niveau subtilité, il battait des records.

Il prit le verre de jus avec reconnaissance et le vida d'un trait. Il sourit au brun.

 **_ J'en ai fini avec toi pour aujourd'hui. Tes réflexes sont très bon, tu apprends vite, c'est impressionnant.**

Trafalgar le remercia d'un mouvement de tête, le souffle toujours un peu court.

 **_ C'est dommage que Jewelery soit déjà partie travailler, elle voulait s'entraîner avec toi** , déclara doucement la jeune fille en regardant le brun, qui eut un rire silencieux.

 **_ A deux, ils m'auraient tué.**

Sabo rit.

 **_ A deux contre un, ce n'est pas forcément celui qui est seul qui est désavantagé. Ses assaillants, s'ils ne sont pas habituer à se battre ensemble, peuvent se gêner mutuellement** , ajouta-t-il en voyant leurs deux visages interrogatifs, qui s'illuminèrent après son explication.

 **_ C'est vrai que Jew' et toi n'êtes pas très complémentaires. Avec Ace par contre, là, il y aurait des dégâts** , affirma Vivi avec un sourire.

 **_ On parle de moi ?** Demanda le brun aux taches de rousseur en entrant dans la salle, un large sourire sur la face.

 **_ Oui, on parlait justement de ta magnificence et de ta modestie.**

 **_ Haha, je sais, je suis génial, vous êtes tous raides dingues de mon corps et de mon intelligence** , argua-t-il, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres tout en passant un bras autour des épaules de Vivi. **J'ai raté l'entraînement on dirait…**

 **_ On sait tous que tu n'es pas du matin. Tu peux aller te recoucher.**

Ace foudroya du regard Sabo, qui lui rendit un charmant sourire, avant de piocher un biscuit sur le plateau.

 **_ On a qu'à se battre cet après-midi.**

 **_ Ace…**

 **_ Bah quoi ?**

Sabo secoua la tête.

 **_ Demain si tu veux, cet après-midi on est occupé. Rayleigh va nous apprendre le sort de recrutement.**

 **_ Comme si ça allait prendre cinq heures !**

 **_ Laisse Sabo, s'il veut qu'on se batte, on se battra. Il ne lâchera pas l'affaire autrement.**

Ace eut un large sourire et mit une accolade bien virile dans le dos du blond.

 **_ Tu vois, lui, c'est pas une chochotte.**

 **_ …**

Sabo le regarda en coin, serrant ses doigts autour de son bâton. L'envie de lui tacler les genoux était forte. Il n'appréciait pas qu'Ace le ridiculise devant Vivi, et malheureusement il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose que penserait-elle s'il envoyait sauvagement le brun au tapis sans préambule ? Au lieu de ça, il sourit à Ace.

 **_ Je t'emmerde, Ace. Je suis peut-être une chochotte, mais je ne m'endors pas en pleine acte, moi.**

Il tourna les talons et alla ranger son arme dans le râtelier avant de sortir, un petit sourire sur les lèvres en entendant la jeune fille retenir un rire.

Bon, c'est vrai que là, c'était un coup bas la narcolepsie d'Ace lui pesait assez, et il n'aurait peut-être pas dû le rembarrer avec ça. Il irait s'excuser plus tard, lorsque la brûlure de l'humiliation serait moins vive.

Juste après le déjeuner, le vieil homme les prit à part, Ace et lui, dans la bibliothèque. Comme il s'en doutait, Ace mit du temps à comprendre le sort. Dès qu'on quittait le domaine du feu, de la castagne et de la bouffe, il n'y avait plus personne ! Il le charriait, mais Ace avait le cœur sur la main. Quand il ne s'agissait pas de nourriture …  
Ray leur demanda s'ils étaient dispo' le soir même car Shackey avait besoin d'eux; quatre serveurs étaient indisponible et devaient être remplacés impérativement. Kidd en ferait partit, ça lui permettrait d'apprendre le sort et faire de la pub pour son salon.

Alors qu'il préparait son sac de change pour la soirée et terminait de boutonner son veston de serveur, Vivi toqua doucement contre la porte ouverte de sa chambre. Son visage s'illumina contre son gré lorsqu'il lui fit signe d'entrer et qu'elle lui rendit son sourire. Elle s'approcha, attrapant la cravate blanche qu'il devait mettre et entreprit de la lui nouer autour du cou.

Sabo suivait des yeux ses mouvements, doux et appliqués, avant de remonter sur son visage, s'amusant du petit pli concentré sur son front, se perdant sur la ligne de ses cils et la courbe de ses lèvres.

 **_ Ne fais pas attention à ce que dit Ace** , lâcha doucement Vivi, serrant doucement le nœud et posant ses mains sur sa poitrine, levant les yeux vers lui. **Il dit des bêtises pour se rendre intéressant.**

Il lui sourit tendrement et secoua la tête. Ils restèrent un moment à s'observer.  
Sabo cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter lorsqu'il la vit se mordiller la lèvre et se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour venir lui embrasser timidement la commissure des lèvres. Le contact ne dura que deux secondes. Deux secondes d'éternité pour Sabo, dont le cœur repartit à battre encore plus fort et plus vite. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, constatant que ses pupilles prenaient presque toute la place dans le regard de la jeune fille. Elle glissa les mains le long de son gilet pour le remettre en place et tourna les talons. Alors qu'elle allait passer la porte, il demanda :

 **_ Tu danses ce soir ?**

Elle se tourna vers lui, une petite moue déçue sur le visage et secoua la tête. Il resta un instant sans bouger… avant de la rejoindre à grandes enjambées et se planter devant elle, sans plus savoir quoi faire. Quel idiot il faisait ! Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué à articuler, un « je t'aime ». Mais non, il fallait que ça se coince dans sa gorge. Ace avait raison : c'était une chochotte. Rattraper le coup, vite.

 **_ Tu as demandé à Shackey ? Je suis sûre qu'elle serait d'accord** , affirma-t-il doucement, son regard dérivant sur la blancheur de ses épaules, remontant sur ses lèvres.

_ **Shanks veut éviter que Jinbei me mette la main dessus définitivement.**

 **_ Qu'il essai…** Gronda le blond malgré lui, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille. **S'il touche ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de tes cheveux… J'en fais de la soupe de poisson.**

Elle rit et prit son visage entre ses mains, lui tiraillant les joues, plongeant son regard bleu-gris dans le sien.

_ **Je ne suis pas sûre que transformer le représentant des hommes-poissons soit une bonne idée.**

Sabo fit la moue, posant ses mains sur ses avant-bras, appréciant la douceur de sa peau du bout des doigts.

_ **T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je demande à Shanks ?**

Elle acquiesça.

_ **J'irais un autre jour. Aller, tu vas être en retard …**

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa ses lèvres délicatement. La poitrine de Sabo se transforma instantanément en volière pour papillons… Il glissa ses mains sur sa taille, la pressant maladroitement contre lui, répondant à son baiser avec retenue, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Vivi lui caressa doucement la joue et mit fin à l'échange, au grand regret du blond.  
Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, brièvement, et se défit de ses bras, filant dans le couloir, non sans le regarder par dessus son épaule.

 _A suivre…_


	14. Chapter 14

Voici le dernier chapitre en réserve...

malsskat: Se faire un compte, ce n'est pas que pour publier tu sais :) ça permets aussi d'échanger plus facilement que chapitre par chapitre.  
Ouhla, je suis une lectrice chiante xD : rating M, des pairings qui m'intéresse et de l'originalité dans l'histoire ^^ . prendre un thème commun, comme les schoolfics, et lui apporter autre chose, de la magie, du surnaturels, un traitement différent. par exemple, tu peux être sur que si je trouve un crossover One Piece / Albator, ou One Piece / Assassin's Creed Black Flag, je saute dessus immédiatement.

 **Chapitre 14**

Ace, Trafalgar et Sabo s'éjectèrent de la bouche de métro de Port Authority souplement, sac sur l'épaule, et s'immiscèrent dans la foule, remontant la huitième avenue pour tourner sur la quarante-troisième ouest. La nuit recouvrait la ville depuis moins d'une heure, les lampadaires éclairaient les rues. Trafalgar faisait de son mieux pour éviter de regarder partout en même temps, ce doutant qu'une telle attitude serait suspecte… Il n'avait jamais vue autant de monde en même temps. D'un bref mouvement de tête, il rassura Sabo il ne partirait pas en courant ni ne se roulerait en boule dans un coin : il gérait. Pour l'instant.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient du n°326, une petite queue se tassait doucement devant la façade du numéro, un néon bleu _« WaterHouse Cabaret »_ illuminait le dessus de la double porte. Les peintures avaient été refaites, passant du marron délavé et terne à un noir mat et élégant. Les fenêtres étaient remplacées par des tubes à bulles, qui changeaient de couleur en fonction des lumières.

Le brun ralentie, hypnotisé par les tubes. Comment est-ce que c'était possible ? Il ne sentait aucune magie émaner de l'ensemble… et ça avait pourtant quelque chose de féerique …

Ils passèrent devant des groupes de gens, et Ace s'arrêta à côté d'un groupe de jeunes filles pour en saluer quelques unes. Sabo secoua la tête et attira Trafalgar, passant devant tout le monde, adressant un sourire confus aux jeunes filles qui protestèrent en les voyant passer, saluant d'un mouvement de tête le vigile. Il se faufila par la porte de service, juste à côté de la grande porte, et descendit les escaliers en moquette rouge sombre, le brun toujours à sa suite. Il arriva au sous-sol, réservé au personnel du cabaret.  
Le rez-de-chaussée accueillait le bar et la salle de restaurant, le deuxième étage était aménagé en loge pour les danseuses.

Le blond lui avait expliqué en quoi consistait leur « mission » pour la soirée : apprendre le sort à Kidd et servir la clientèle du cabaret. Il lui expliqua comment ça se passait, comment ça fonctionnait, lui faisant même une démonstration, avec la participation d'Ace, Zoro et Shanks. Il avait assimilé les choses assez vite, ayant déjà du faire ce genre de chose... dans sa vie d'avant… Sa poitrine lui faisait mal à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. La technologie ne remplacerait pas sa famille… Rien ne pourrait remplacer Garp, Aokiji, ou Drake… Il aurait voulu qu'ils soient tous à ses côtés, à subir ces changements et voir le futur.

Sabo entraîna Trafalgar dans un couloir et poussa une porte, qui donnait sur un vestiaire. Plusieurs personnes étaient en train de se changer.

 **_ Tu peux mettre tes affaires dans mon casier. Si tu veux revenir bosser ici, Shackey t'en fournira un.**

Trafalgar acquiesça et mit son sac dans le casier.

 **_ Ici, les serveurs ont des tatouages éphémères lumineux sur la peau. Jinbei trouve ça classe, alors on doit tous en porter. Ce mois-ci, la déco est oriental** , ajouta-t-il en sortant son téléphone, cherchant dans la galerie d'images avant de tourner l'appareil vers lui. **Y en a un qui te plait ?**

Il cligna des yeux, observant les lotus en dentelles, les fleurs, les colliers de points, les frises et autres dessins. L'idée était originale et plusieurs dessins lui plaisaient.  
Avant qu'il ne puisse en faire part à Sabo, Kidd entra dans le vestiaire, la veste et la chemise ouverte sur son torse pâle et sculpté, son sac sur l'épaule. Le regard gris acier mit quelque seconde à se détacher des lignes, remontant jusqu'au regard de cuivre, qu'il n'aurait pas du croiser. Eustass s'arrêta quand il croisa son regard, et un sourire en coin carnassier s'accrocha sur son visage. Le brun fit un pas en arrière par réflexe et baissa les yeux sur l'écran lumineux, histoire de se donner une contenance. Et de ne surtout pas porter d'intérêt à cet homme…

 **_ Bonsoir tout le monde.**

 **_ 'lut Kidd,** fit une voix émergeant du fond.

 **_ Salut, comment tu vas ?** Le salua le blond en laissant le téléphone au brun pour le saluer.

 **_ Ça va, je viens de me faire sauter dessus par Alvida, une vrai couguar.**

Le blond sourit.

 **_ Je vois ça** , en indiquant sa chemise du menton. T **u devrais faire attention, la prochaine fois, tu vas te retrouver avec un gosse sur les bras.**

 **_ Ouhla, y a pas moyen que je bande pour elle. … T'es sûr que ça craint rien de lui laisser le tel ?** Demanda Kidd en montrant d'un mouvement de tête Trafalgar, qui releva la sienne et le foudroya du regard.

 **_ Je t'emmerde.**

Kidd sourit et s'approcha, laissant tomber son sac sur le banc, entre les deux rangées de casiers.

_ **Qu'est ce que tu regarde ?** Demanda-t-il en se penchant par dessus le téléphone. **Ah, les tatouages ? Je te les fais si tu veux, c'est ma spécialité.**

Trafalgar releva les yeux, se perdant un instant dans les méandres de ses iris de cuivres, avant de regarder Sabo, dans l'espoir qu'il lui viendrait en aide et le sauverait des grandes pattes du dragon. Mais, le blond ne lui fut absolument d'aucune aide :

 **_ Si y a bien une chose pour laquelle il est doué, c'est celle-là. C'est un tatoueur hors-pair.**

Trafalgar eut une légère moue, reportant son regard sur Kidd, qui lui sourit en coin, le dévorant des yeux.

 **_ … Celui-là, sur le cou** , lâcha-t-il de mauvaise grâce en montrant un lotus déployé, **et celui-là sur les avant-bras** , ajouta-t-il en montrant un enchevêtrement de fleurs et de lignes. **S'il te plait …**

Eustass eut du mal à retenir son petit rire satisfait. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts pour lui relever la tête, son sourire s'agrandissant un peu en voyant ses mâchoires se serrer et ses joues se colorer légèrement. Il murmura la formule et toucha sa gorge. L'image se dessina sur sa peau, comme de l'argent fondu, ondulant entre les lignes, prenant place sur son derme. Il fit de même pour ses bras.

 **_ Merci …**

Kidd le prit par surprise, lui volant un baiser, happant sa lèvre au passage.

 **_ Plaisir** , murmura-t-il en se reculant à peine, la voix rauque et chaude.

 **_ Tu recommences, je t'en colle une** , lâcha Trafalgar sur le même volume de voix, inspirant son odeur mâle, plongeant son regard dans le sien avant de se dégager, se doutant qu'il relèverait le défi, pour changer …

Sabo rit tandis qu'il faisait ses propres tatouages les siens était d'ambre, et rendait très bien sur sa mâchoire et le haut de son cou. Kidd haussa un sourcil joueur et s'avança d'un pas, avant que le blond ne l'arrête.

 **_ Eustass, faut aller bosser. Shackey va te botter le cul sinon.**

Le dragon reporta son regard sur le brun et lui fit un clin d'œil prometteur. Trafalgar inspira, retenant un grognement et suivit Sabo dans l'escalier, pour arriver dans la salle, qui était en fait un aquarium géant…

De grandes colonnes d'eau montaient sur deux étagères, un immense réservoir se trouvait en fond de scène, les murs ondulés de verres renfermaient des tonnes de litres.  
Le tout était élégamment décoré, avec un style orient-tropical. De magnifiques poissons nageaient d'un tube à l'autre, les canalisations permettant de se rendre en interne d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, à l'exception de la scène, éteinte pour le moment.

Il n'y avait pas que des poissons dans ces aquariums : de véritables sirènes nageaient dans les murs, saluant les clients de gracieux gestes de la main, leur envoyant des jets de bulles, dansant pour eux. Leurs longs cheveux ondoyaient autour d'elles, accompagnant leur mouvements, surélevés de coiffes orientales. Elles portaient des brassières de perles, de superbes colliers et de nombreux bracelets, certaines portaient des voilages, d'autres des signes délicats au milieu du front.

Trafalgar resta bouche-bée devant ce spectacle, immobile dans le passage et se fit bousculer par un serveur. Il s'écarta d'un pas, s'approchant d'un des murs transparent. Une sirène aux courts cheveux verts s'approcha et posa sa main sur la vitre, lui offrant un sourire. Il lui rendit, intimidé, la saluant d'un léger signe de tête. Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit et elle fit une vrille sur elle-même, toute en délicatesse, avant de le resaluer de la main et de rejoindre ses collègues.

 **_ Tu viens de faire connaissance avec Camie** , l'informa Sabo, qui était revenu sur ses pas.

Trafalgar tourna sa tête vers lui. Le blond rit.

 **_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

 **_ Tu devrais voir ta tête, on dirait un enfant le matin de Noël.**

Le brun cligna des yeux et se frotta le visage des deux mains tandis que Sabo riait discrètement.

 **_ Aller viens, Shackey voudrait te rencontrer.**

Il l'emmena à travers la salle, jusqu'au bar, juste à coté de la double porte où des serveurs entraient et sortaient avec des plats vides dans un sens, pleins dans l'autre. Une femme dans la fleur de l'âge était en train de nettoyer des verres, un porte-cigarette éteint coincé aux coins des lèvres. Un grand sourire tendre orna sa bouche tandis qu'elle déposait son verre pour embrasser Sabo.

 **_ Bonsoir mon grand, comment vas-tu ?**

 **_ Bien, j'ai hâte de commencer et voir le nouveau spectacle.**

 **_ Tu vas l'adorer. C'est dommage que Vivi n'en fasse pas partit, elle forme un très beau duo avec Camie.**

 **_ Je sais, je lui ai proposé de demander à Shanks, mais …** _ **Tu sais**_ **…**

 **_ Hum, et c'est bien dommage.** Elle marqua un temps, semblant se perdre un instant dans ses pensées. **Tu me présente le nouvel arrivant ?** Reprit-elle avec un sourire en regardant Trafalgar, qui s'avança.

Elle passa un bras autour de son cou et lui embrassa la joue.

 **_ Je suis au courant pour ton voyage. Ça a dû être tellement éprouvant** ,dit-elle avec compassion.

Il fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça, se reculant pour la regarder.

 **_ N'ai pas peur, je suis une amie de l'Ordre. J'ai un statut un peu particulier, comme celui d'Eustass.**

 **_ En parlant de lui, il faudrait que j'arrive à le coincer pour lui apprendre un truc** , glissa Sabo avec un sourire avant de filer.

Alors que Trafalgar l'observait s'éloigner, son regard fut attirer vers l'entrée par un manteau de plumes noirs.

Corazon venait d'entrer dans le cabaret.

 _A suivre…_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Alors que la salle commençait doucement à se remplir, Shackey et Trafalgar discutaient discrètement au coin du bar. Elle était curieuse de savoir comment cela se passait, avant et même si aborder le sujet lui faisait mal, pouvoir en parler le soulageait. Il ne savait pas trop comment cette femme si était prise, mais il lui raconta sa vie comme si Shackey était une amie de longue date. Elle l'écouta avec attention, sans l'interrompre, posant quelques questions lorsqu'il faisait silence. Lorsque finalement, il s'arrêta, il fut étonné par la sensation de légèreté qu'il ressentait, comme s'il avait déposé le sac de pierres qui lui pesait sur le dos.

Il se redressa légèrement et regarda Shackey en coin, qui lui sourit.

 **_ … Vous faites ça à tout le monde ?** Demanda-t-il, un peu sur la défensive.

Elle lui sourit et plaça un verre d'eau devant lui.

 **_ Non, seulement à ceux qui ont besoin de parler.**

Il rit du nez et se frotta les yeux.

 **_ Merci. Je ne m'étais pas… rendu compte que j'en avais besoin.**

 **_ Je t'en prie. Ce fut avec plaisir. J'en sais un peu plus sur notre fondateur, c'est assez rafraîchissant de savoir qu'il adorait boire comme un trou et courtiser la donzelle sans pudeur. C'est bien loin de l'image stoïque que je m'en étais faite.**

Trafalgar eut un sourire nostalgique, les yeux dans le vague. La douleur dans sa poitrine était toujours présente. Il inspira profondément et saisit le verre d'eau, qu'il vida d'un trait, avant de prendre le plateau de service que Shackey lui tendit.

 **_ Ça ira ?**

Il acquiesça et tourna les talons, partant à l'assaut de la salle et des clients. Les chaises noirs matelassées et les tables aux nappages rouge damassé de noir étaient disposées en arc de cercle à partir de la scène, à bonne distance les unes des autres, pour ne pas être dérangé par la conversation du voisin. Quatre alcôves privées plus luxueuses et déjà prisent se trouvaient, surélevées et un peu à l'écart, sur les côtés.

Il vit Kidd dans l'une d'elle, occupée exclusivement par des femmes. Un étrange sentiment s'immisça entre ses côtes, lui remontant dans la gorge. Il détourna les yeux, cherchant la chevelure blonde de Sabo. Il aurait dû s'en douter, Kidd ne laissait pas indifférent… Il serra les dents et inspira profondément il n'avait pas à ressentir ça. Il ne devait rien ressentir à son sujet. Rien de rien. Et surtout pas cet insidieux sentiment désagréable qui lui grignotait la poitrine… Il devait se concentrer sur sa tâche, qui était de servir les clients.

D'ailleurs, l'homme au manteau de plumes lui fit signe, un large sourire maquillé accroché sur le visage, tandis qu'il essayait d'allumer sa cigarette, son briquet faisant des siennes.

 **_ Bonsoir toi ! Comme le monde est petit.**

 **_ Bonsoir. Il est interdit de fumer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment** , l'informa-t-il en lui prenant son briquet et en le glissant dans son gilet de serveur. **Vous le récupérer en sortant,** ajouta-t-il en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

Corazon croisa les bras, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

 **_ Et ça vous évitera de prendre feu, comme la dernière fois.**

 **_ C'était pas fait exprès … !**

 **_ Vous n'arriverez pas à m'ôter l'idée que c'était quand même un peu exagéré, comme situation … Avez-vous choisit ce que vous vouliez boire ?**

Corazon releva imperceptiblement la tête, un sourire assez énigmatique en coin.

 **_ Une Tequila s'il te plaît. Avec un assortiment d'amuse-bouche.**

Trafalgar nota sur son calepin la commande et s'esquiva après un mouvement de tête vers une autre table, enchaînant ainsi quatre commandes. Il revint vers le bar pour remplir son plateau, et une fois cela fait, repartit servir les clients. Il se trompa de commande à plusieurs reprises, se faisant pardonner d'un sourire énigmatique, s'esquivant en silence.

Après quelques minutes laborieuses à intégrer le plan de la salle, les lumières de la salle se tamisèrent au profit de celle de la scène, qui s'alluma progressivement. Ayant servi toute les tables qui lui était attribué, Trafalgar put s'accouder au comptoir et observer les sirènes prendre place. Une pièce de théâtre burlesque se joua durant une bonne heure, entrecoupée de danses et de chants. Car chacun sait que le chant d'une sirène est l'une des choses les plus pures au monde.

Il resta sans bouger, complètement sous le charme de ces demoiselles. Shackey dû lui donner un petit coup de torchon pour le libérer du charme un couple tentait depuis une minute d'attirer son attention. Il alla chercher la commande, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre.

La soirée s'enchaîna sur le même rythme, allant et venant au gré des besoins des clients.

Du coin du bar, il vit Shackey froncer les sourcils tandis que Corazon se levait pour rejoindre l'escalier, qui menait au bureau du boss, selon lui. L'expression de contrariété s'évanouie lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, interrogateur. Elle lui répondit avec un léger sourire et secoua la tête, lui signifiant que ce n'était rien.

Sabo passa soudainement un bras autour de ses épaules, lui offrant un grand sourire.

 **_ Tu te débrouilles comme un chef ! Je vais finir par être jaloux.**

Trafalgar eut un rictus un peu distant, nostalgique.

 **_ Je n'ai aucun mérite à ce niveau-là : j'étais l'échanson de Garp.**

 **_ Aaah… N'empêche, tu gères. Aller viens, on en a fini pour ce soir** , déclara-t-il en l'entraînant vers l'escalier de service, son bras toujours sur son épaule.

Kidd était déjà dans les vestiaires, en caleçon, remettant les jambes de son jean en place. Les yeux de Trafalgar suivirent un peu contre son gré les lignes de son dos, avant qu'il n'arrive à les détourner. Sabo lui sortit son sac du casier, pour qu'il puisse se changer, dans un silence confortable. Les tatouages lumineux commençaient à s'estomper.  
Et alors qu'il terminait d'enfiler une veste, que le blond lui avait gentiment prêté en attendant d'aller faire du shopping, Trafalgar s'endormit net, assis sur le banc.

Kidd, qui venait d'enfiler la sangle de son sac, le vit vaciller légèrement. Il s'approcha et passa sa main devant ses yeux, sans qu'il ne réagisse.

 **_ Il dort** , fit-il à l'attention de Sabo, qui se retourna.

 **_ Y doit être complètement crevé…**

 **_ Tu veux bien prendre nos sacs ? J'vais l'porter.**

Le blond haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

 **_ J'vais pas l'violer, juste le porter** , se justifia-t-il en retirant son sac et en s'accroupissant dos au brun, qu'il fit glisser sur son dos, tandis que Sabo prenait leurs sacs.

 **_ T'as intérêt, sinon je te botte le cul.**

Kidd lui offrit un sourire en coin carnassier, calant confortablement son passager et remonta l'escalier, prenant bien garde à ne pas heurter son colis.

Alors qu'ils quittaient le métro, Sabo ouvrant la marche, Trafalgar émergea doucement. Le balancement lui était un peu familier, tout comme l'odeur… D'où est-ce que … Le dragon le portait sur son dos… En temps normal, il aurait réagi assez vivement, descendant de son dos immédiatement. Mais la fatigue, très présente, refusa de coopérer. Il était bien, sur son dos, et n'avait pas d'effort à faire pour se déplacer, et il sentait bon. Que demandait le peuple ?

Il replaça sa tête et s'essuya la bouche, au cas où l'assoupissement l'aurait rendu disgracieux, essayant de se raccrocher à la conservation.

 **_ … elle ne l'a pas dit ouvertement mais je vois bien qu'elle s'inquiète** , déclara Sabo, la voix soucieuse.

 **_ Hum j'ai vu ça** , confirma Kidd, le ton plus sombre. **T'as vu le Corbeau monter ?**

 **_ Oui… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se trame, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment : on est en sous-effectif. J'espère sincèrement que ça ne touche pas les humains. On serait vraiment dans la merde.**

 **_ Ça sent pas bon. Vraiment.**

Un court silence s'installa, avant que le rouge ne tourne la tête vers Trafalgar.

 **_ On arrive dans trois minutes.**

Pour toute réponse, le brun reposa sa joue contre son épaule.

 **_ J'ai pu parler avec Makino** , reprit Sabo, **et effectivement, il se passe des trucs louches. Hiramera n'est pas revenu depuis plusieurs jours, Kairen non plus. Elle a essayée de les appeler, et tombe systématiquement sur les répondeurs.**

 **_ Merde …**

Ils montèrent le perron et Sabo poussa la lourde porte en bois pour permettre à Kidd de passer. Alors qu'ils traversaient le grand vestibule, Shanks arriva à leur rencontre.

 **_ Ah bonsoir, je vous cherchais. Ça s'est bien passé ?** demanda-t-il, le ton enjoué, posant un regard paternel sur le trio.

Tous acquiescèrent, même Trafalgar, qui glissa doucement du dos de Kidd pour retrouver ce cher plancher des vaches.

 **_ Bien, je suis heureux de l'apprendre. Je me doute que vous êtes exténuez, je voulais te voir** , ajouta-t-il à l'attention du brun, **pour tes papiers, mais ça attendra demain je suppose.**

 **_ S'il vous plait, oui.**

Alors qu'il allait se diriger vers les escaliers, Zoro arriva, une fois n'est pas coutume, assez vite à leur rencontre.

 **_ Quelqu'un à vu Vivi ?**

 _À suivre…_


	16. Chapter 16

**Blackghost:** Merci :)

 **malsskat:** Effectivement, ça fait toujours plaisir :). J'ai fais une pause pendant les vacances, l'inspi est revenu, ma bêta m'aide énormément, je tiens la route, j'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire. Des Bisous !

 **Chapitre 16**

Kidd faisait parfaitement abstraction du crissement lancinant de sa machine à tatouer, perçant la peau de la jeune fille sur l'omoplate en un millier de petits trous, saturant sa peau avec une belle couleur rouge, remplissant les contours de la rose qu'il lui avait fait lors de la séance précédente. Cette fois-ci, la jeune brune gérait mieux la douleur. Il n'y était pas non plus étranger : ses mains lui procuraient de l'apaisement, à un degré assez faible, pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Être un dragon avait certains avantages. Il ne pouvait pas s'en vanter devant les minettes humaines, mais bon…

Il termina l'ombrage de la rose, ajoutant les derniers détails.

 **_ J'ai terminé** , déclara-t-il en se redressant, prenant une linguette pour essuyer l'excédent d'encre, puis la crème, lui en appliquant une noix sur la zone irritée.

Elle tourna la tête pour lui sourire et se redressa, roulant ses épaules pour délier ses muscles. Il retira ses gants et se leva à son tour, se dirigeant vers un rideau pour le soulever, révélant un miroir. Elle s'en approcha pour voir l'œuvre. Deux roses étaient posées sur son omoplate, réalisées avec tellement de pression qu'elles donnaient l'impression de pouvoir être cueillies.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller.

 **_ Elles sont magnifiques… Merci Kidd,** murmura-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. **Merci beaucoup, ça représente tellement pour moi.**

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour lui rendre une courte étreinte avant de la libérer, un sourire aux lèvres, et de la diriger vers l'accueil. Jewelery lui donna un petit sac contenant la crème post-tatouage et lui souhaita une bonne après-midi, avant de s'approcher du dragon et de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

 **_ Je m'inquiète pour Vivi… ça va faire trois jours qu'on ne l'a pas vue… Sabo s'est transformé en zombie.**

Kidd leva brièvement son regard de bronze inquiet vers elle tandis qu'il nettoyait sa machine.

 **_ Pas étonnant. Elle avait enfin compris qu'il l'aime. Y doit être dégoût, frustré… Angoissé à mort…**

Jew' tangua de droite à gauche, balayant le cuir de ses cheveux roses.

 **_ Ce n'est pas la seule à avoir disparu… C'est la troisième sirène en deux semaines. Je suis certaine qu'il y a un lien…**

 **_ Je suis au courant pour les disparitions, on en parlait avec Sabo… Shackey doit être hors d'elle** , ajouta le tatoueur en rangeant sa machine dans son boîtier, en attente du prochain dessin qui nécessiterait son utilisation.

Jew' roula des yeux.

 **_ Ça … J'aimerais pas être à la place de Jinbei, elle doit le pourrir… !**

 **_ C'est peut être lui le fautif dans l'histoire** , lâcha Kidd après quelques secondes de réflexion.

 **_ Comment ça ?**

Kidd fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à elle, mettant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

 **_ J'ai vu DoFlamingo monter dans son bureau le soir où Vivi n'est pas rentrée. Ça n'a peut-être aucun lien, mais que l'un des agents de Shiki se montre chez lui ne présage rien de bon.**

 **_ Rassure-moi, t'es au courant pour Jinbei ?**

Kidd haussa un sourcil.

 **_ Tu me prends pour qui ? Évidemment que je suis au courant** , grogna-t-il en se laissant aller en arrière sur son fauteuil. **Ça** **m'étonnerait qu'il ne soit pas au courant de la disparition de ses danseuses; et j'ai pas l'impression qu'il est mis quelque chose en place, genre sécurité, vigile en plus …**

 **_ Shackey l'aurait fait…**

 **_ Parce qu'elle est proche de ses employés. Jinbei n'est plus à ce niveau. Monsieur est représentant des races aquatiques ! Excusez-le !**

Kidd se leva d'un mouvement brusque et se dirigea vers le comptoir d'accueil, s'emparant de la souris pour vérifier l'horaire de son tatouage suivant. Il alla ensuite s'affaler sur le canapé d'angle en cuir sombre qui servait de salle d'attente, un bras en travers du visage.

Jewelery le regarda faire, puis se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers le frigo. Ces histoires de disparitions ne lui plaisaient pas, pas plus qu'aux autres, elle le savait. Elle sortit une bouteille d' _Arizona_ et une canette de _Dr Pepper_ et rejoins son « patron », déposant la bouteille sur la table basse en verre, près de sa tête, avant d'elle-même s'asseoir en tailleur dans la balancelle en osier blanc. La voix de Kidd se fraya un chemin sous son bras.

 **_ J'espère que Rayleigh aura du nouveau …**

Jew' eut un faible sourire derrière sa canette.

 **_ Elle ne sait pas lui résister. Lui non plus d'ailleurs.**

Le silence s'installa doucement dans le salon, à peine troublé par les bruits de la rue, grâce aux doubles vitrages.

L'après-midi se poursuivit doucement un jeune homme vint pour une manchette. Vu son air juvénile, Kidd le prit entre quatre yeux pour bien lui faire comprendre que ses tatouages n'avaient rien à voir avec les décalquos de malabars. Que ça lui ferait mal et qu'il en aurait pour le restant de sa vie.  
Le gamin pâlit à vue d'œil, et Jew' cru même qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes, mais le gosse tint bon, assurant avoir compris et étant sûr de son choix.

Kidd lui fit un grand sourire carnassier et lui mit une bourrade sur l'omoplate. Il écouta ensuite ses idées, notant sur son calepin tous ce qu'il lui disait. Il garda la surprise du chef pour la fin : le prix, et fut surpris de ne pas le voir broncher. Le gamin lui serra la main et partit, le teint pâle mais des étoiles dans les yeux.

Sa cliente suivante arriva, pour un tatouage en dentelle sous la poitrine. Il l'a mis à l'aise, posant des questions sur ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie tandis qu'il positionnait le stencil et préparait ses godets de couleurs. Et ce fut partit pour deux heures…

Pendant ce temps, Jew' travailla dans son coin, préparant un dessin, qu'elle alla tatouer sur de la peau de cochon.

Alors qu'il terminait, Kidd se raidit d'un coup, levant brusquement sa main pour éviter de niquer sa ligne. Il jeta un regard à Jew', qui ne semblait rien avoir remarqué, toujours penchée sur sa table à dessin, concentrée.  
Il serra les mâchoires et reprit son travail, écoutant d'une oreille distraite sa cliente. L'onde vibratoire qu'il percevait lui était à la fois inconnue et familière… Et ça le perturbait. Et lorsqu'il mit le doigt dessus, il étouffa un juron : un dragon était dans les parages, et se rapprochait de minute en minute…

Il se redressa sur son tabouret et ferma les yeux un instant pour se concentrer. Il ne reconnaissait pas ces vibrations, et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de familier. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la jeune femme sur le fauteuil le regardait, inquiète. Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

 **_ Tout va bien, rassure-toi. J'ai juste besoin de faire une petite pause** , ajouta-t-il en se levant et en retirant ses gants. **Je suis de nouveau à toi dans cinq minutes.**

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil et fila à grandes enjambées vers Jew', pour se pencher par-dessus son épaule.

 **_ On va avoir de la visite …**

Elle releva la tête de sa feuille, le regard inquiet.

 **_ Genre … ?**

 **_ Genre ça n'me plait pas du tout. Tiens-toi prête et reste calme. Essaie d'ouvrir un peu plus la fleur, tu pourrais y glisser quelque chose** , termina-t-il en lui indiquant ladite fleur, sur le dessin.

Il attrapa la bouteille d'Arizona qu'il avait laissé sur la table basse et la vida d'une traite. Un nouveau dragon sur le territoire Nord-Américain, ce n'était pas pour arranger ses affaires : ils n'étaient que cinq, sur tout le continent : un au Mexique, deux au Canada, et deux aux États-Unis. L'autre étant sur la côte Ouest, le nouveau venu était là pour lui, ou pour s'installer pas loin. Dans les deux cas, ça sentait le roussi.

Il retourna à son tabouret, essayant tant bien que mal de se concentrer. Il termina son tatouage, l'enduit de crème et d'un sourire, enjoint la cliente à aller voir. Elle poussa un cri de contentement et lui sauta au cou, écrasant sa poitrine contre la sienne. Il vit le sourire de Jew' par-dessus son épaule et lui rendit en lui tirant la langue. Il joua le modeste et une fois qu'elle fut rhabillée, l'emmena à l'accueil pour lui fournir la crème post-agression-cutané. La cliente lui promis de faire de la pub pour son _tattoo shop_ et partit.

Kidd soupira et se détourna pour aller ranger son matériel, quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et que les poils sur sa nuque se dressèrent brusquement. Il sentit ses pupilles draconiques se dilater sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Il se tourna doucement vers le nouveau venu, haut en couleur.

La première chose qui le frappa fut sa couleur de cheveux : le même vert éclatant que Zoro. Puis la coupe, indescriptible, et l'anneau qui lui pendait du nez. Il portait une veste en jean noir aux manches déchirées, un marcel gris, un slim noir se terminant dans des newrocks rutilantes, les mains aux poignets couverts de bracelets multicolores enfoncées dans les poches. Il était musculeux, fin et faisait pratiquement la même taille que lui, ce qui n'était pas rien.

Ces prunelles couleur de cuivre lui étaient affreusement familières. Il voyait les même chaque matin dans le miroir. Ses pupilles s'allongèrent, répondant à son propre regard.

Jew', inconsciente de ce qui était en train de se produire, s'approcha du nouveau venu, avant que Kidd ne mette sa main sur son bras. Il faisait tout son possible pour réprimer ses instincts de dragon dominant, pour éviter de se transformer en plein magasin, en plein jour, en pleine avenue.

Lorsqu'un dragon pénètre le territoire d'un de ses congénères, il y a deux issues : l'acceptation ou la mort.

 _A suivre…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Une tasse de café bouillante entre les mains, Trafalgar, assit sur le banc de la table du réfectoire qu'ils utilisaient le plus souvent, essayait d'émerger et de comprendre le discours survolé de Jewelery. La jeune fille utilisait de grands gestes et parlait à toute vitesse. Shanks, un sourire paternel sur le visage, fronçait les sourcils en tentant de comprendre. Sabo et Zoro ne lui prêtait nul attention, le premier trop à son chagrin, le deuxième à moitié endormit dans son bol de céréales.

 **_ … c'était énorme ! Tu l'aurais vu, il m'a arrêté et il l'a regardé avec son regard bizarre là, et l'autre aussi, il avait des yeux chelous. Puis j'me suis souvenu qu'il m'avait dit qu'on aurait de la visite, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ça serait un dragon ! Nan mais un dragon quoi ! Deux dragons dans la même pièce ! C'était énorme !**

 **_ Oui, je pense qu'après six répétitions, j'ai compris que tu avais trouvée ça génial ma belle. Pourrais-tu en venir aux faits, s'il te plait ?**

Elle sembla reprendre pieds et se rassit, remettant de l'ordre dans sa crinière rose avant de poser les coudes sur la table.

 **_ C'est son cousin allemand, Bartholoméo. Il est là pour une histoire d'héritier ou d'héritage… d'héritier, vue comment Eustass est devenu encore plus blanc que blanc. Puis il a vu la rune de recrutement …**

Shanks eut un léger rire.

 **_ Tu aurais pu commencer par là, ça aurait été plus simple. Où est-il ?**

 **_ Chez Eustass.**

 **_ Il va faire le guide touristique ?** demanda Zoro en levant le nez de son bol, un rictus narquois en coin.

 **_ J'en sais rien, tu lui demanderas, il doit passer aujourd'hui avec son cousin. Il dit qu'il est resté trop loin de sa beauté brune,** ajouta Jew' en offrant un sourire équivoque à Trafalgar, qui haussa un sourcil et bu une gorgée de café pour se donner une contenance, et se brûla la langue.

Sabo se leva et débarrassa sa place tel une ombre, sans un bruit. Quand il passa la porte, tous échangèrent un regard équivoque.

 **_ Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à un fantôme…** souffla la jeune fille.

Shanks acquiesça, attrapant son verre de jus.

 **_ Si Eustass veut effectivement jouer le guide touristique pour son cousin, il faudrait emmener Sabo avec vous, histoires de lui changer les idées. Avec un peu de chance, il fera un meilleur guide que Kidd.**

Jew' acquiesça, Trafalgar également. Même s'ils étaient amis depuis peu, il appréciait énormément le blond, pour la patience et la pédagogie dont il faisait preuve. Alors que Trafalgar allait se lever pour débarrasser sa place, Mihawk, le brun au teint pâle et yeux perçant, fit son apparition. Il longea la tablée, saluant tout le monde d'un signe de tête et alla embrasser chastement le roux.

 **_ Des nouvelles chez les vampires ?** demanda ce dernier.

Mihawk acquiesça et tourna la tête vers Trafalgar.

 **_ Le Roi souhaite boire à ta veine.**

Un silence suivit sa déclaration.  
Le brun cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sans comprendre.

 **_ Pardon ?**

 **_ Caesar Clown, le Roi du Nid des vampires, souhaite boire ton sang.**

 **_ Comment est-ce que …** commença Jew'

 **_ Tu lui as dit pour Trafalgar ?** Intervint Shanks, un brin vexé.

 **_ Il m'a posé des questions. Je ne peux pas lui mentir, tu le sais.**

 **_ Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut boire mon sang ?**

 **_ Parce que d'après lui, tu es pur : tu n'as pas vécu la pollution, les médicaments, l'élevage en batterie. D'ailleurs, il aimerait boire ton sang le plus tôt possible, pour éviter que l'air et la pollution n'altère ta pureté,** transmit Mihawk, laissant clairement voir que les lubies de son Roi lui passait à quatre mille au-dessus de la tête.

Après un silence, Jew' éclata de rire, suivit peu après par le rire plus discret de Zoro.

 **_ Il sait plus quoi inventer pour prendre son pied ton Roi.**

 **_ Je crois aussi** , admit Shanks.

 **_ Et si je refuse ?**

 **_ On ne refuse rien au Roi** , répondit dans un soupir le roux, qui se leva pour débarrasser sa place.

Trafalgar haussa un sourcil. Il avait lu quelque part qu'il ne restait que quelque monarchie au XXIème siècle, disséminées à travers le monde. Puis le souvenir d'une conversation avec Sabo lui revint : les races « magiques » avaient pour la plupart, leur propre système politique, qui tournait très souvent à la monarchie. Les vampires ne faisant pas exception, et étaient les plus prompts à punir toute injure faite au souverain.

En clair, il était dans la merde s'il refusait.

Il soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine, sa tasse à moitié pleine dans la main. Il attrapa un pancake sur la pile tiède et le trempa dedans, s'adossant au plan de travail à côté du réfrigérateur.

De quel droit ce roi décrétait que ses veines ferait désormais partit de son garde-manger ? Son sang resterait dans ses veines jusqu'à nouvelle ordre, tant pis si pour cela, il devait se mettre le royaume des chauves-souris à dos.

Il quitta la cuisine après avoir épongé son café avec des pancakes et déambula dans les couloirs de l'Ordre, se demandant quelle section de la bibliothèque il pourrait attaquer, lorsqu'il perçut des notes de musique. Pas électronique, instrumental… Mais cet instrument ne lui disait rien. L'air était beau, empreint de tristesse… Il suivit le son, montant dans les étages, jusqu'à trouver la salle d'où provenait les vibrations.

En entre-ouvrant la porte, il découvrit Sabo, assit devant une longue boite noir sur haut pieds, les doigts dansant sur un clavier de touches blanches et noires.

Il l'observa jouer, hypnotisé par ces mains.  
Il émergea quand la musique prit fin et que son regard croisa celui du blond.

 **_ Je te demande pardon, je ne voulais pas te déranger.**

 **_ Tu ne me dérange pas** , répondit avec un triste sourire Sabo, qui lui fit signe d'approcher.

Trafalgar s'exécuta, se calant à son côté.

 **_ Qu'est-ce ?**

 **_ Un piano, le descendant du clavecin et le cousin éloigné de l'orgue. Tu veux essayer ?**

Après une légère hésitation, il approcha sa main et la déposa sur une touche blanche. Un son clair et juste s'éleva.

 **_ Assied-toi si tu veux, je t'explique comment ça fonctionne ?**

Trafalgar acquiesça et s'installa à côté de lui sur le tabouret. Sabo commença par lui expliquer que chaque touche émettait un son différent, et que ce son avait un nom.

Et ce fut partit pour plus de trois heures d'explications : des bémols aux armures en passant par les quintes et cadences parfaites, Sabo lui expliqua le solfège de manière concise et illustrée. Un léger sourire s'installa sur son visage au cours de ses explications, remarqua le brun, qui jouait parfaitement les éponges. Il absorbait tout ce que lui disait le blond.

Quand Ace monta les chercher pour manger, Trafalgar déchiffrait maladroitement une partition, ses doigts manquant de pratique.

 **_ Eh merde, un autre pianiste convertie** , déclara le nouveau venu en s'approchant du piano, un sourire en coin.

 **_ Lui n'a pas les doigts raides** , répondit Sabo avec calme. **La frustration, c'est mauvais pour ta santé tu sais.**

 **_ Oui merci. On va manger** , ajouta-t-il pour changer de sujet **. Kidd et son cousin sont arrivés. Une vraie tête à claque ! Vous auriez dû voir la tête d'Eustass quand Rayleigh à pris le relais ! Comme s'il voyait la Vierge.**

Sabo haussa un sourcil.

 **_ Pourtant, il est rôdé avec ses clients.**

 **_ Ah mais celui-là, c'est une perle. Kidd a dû lui en mettre une : il a l'œil droit au beurre noir.**

Sabo plissa la bouche avant qu'un rire discret lui échappe. Il se leva, suivit par Trafalgar, et ferma le clapet du clavier.

 **_ Effectivement… on va bien voir.**

 **_ Zoro a failli lui en mettre une aussi.**

 **_ Ah bon ?**

 **_ Une histoire capillaire …**

Ils descendirent les escaliers en discutant des prouesses sociales du nouveau venu. Au premier, ils croisèrent Jew' et Kidd, qui discutaient devant la dernière volé d'escaliers.

Quand le dragon vit Trafalgar, il s'excusa auprès de la jeune fille et s'approcha à grand pas du brun, qui recula par réflexe. Trafalgar ne fut pas assez rapide pour arrêter ses mains, qui prirent son visage en coupe, avant que la bouche de Kidd ne vienne embrasser la sienne. Il gronda, mais n'essaya pas de fuir, il savait que c'était inutile. Il accepta le baiser, qu'il trouva d'ailleurs étrangement doux. Il y mit fin, se reculant légèrement, tombant dans l'abîme de cuivre de son regard.

Eustass eut un sourire en coin.

 **_ T'as fini par accepter.**

 **_ … Non.**

 _A suivre…_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Zoro était assis sur le banc aux côtés de Sabo, bras croisés sur la table. Eustass essayait de tirer les vers du nez de Trafalgar pour savoir pourquoi ce dernier ne voulait pas être « intime »; Rayleigh et Shanks discutaient avec le nouveau, qui les écoutait d'une oreille, le doigt dans le nez. Et Jew' était dans la cuisine, terminant la cuisson du repas.

 **_ T'es sûr qu'ils sont cousins ?** demanda Zoro à voix presque basse, son regard allant du roux au vert et du vert au roux.

 **_ C'est ce qu'a dit Jew'. Puis si tu regardes bien, ils ont le même nez, les mêmes yeux, quasiment la même taille.**

 **_ … Et presque le même caractère de merde.**

Sabo sourit. Entre celui qui le charriait sur son sens de l'orientation, et l'autre qui le taclait sur sa couleur de cheveux… Zoro n'était pas près d'apprécier pleinement la compagnie des dragons. D'ailleurs, s'il pouvait éviter de subir leurs deux présences, ça serait le pied. Il se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sabo.

 **_ Tu me raconteras, je n'ai pas envie de subir ces deux-là pendant le repas.**

 **_ Ton absence va se faire remarquer** , glissa le blond avec un léger sourire.

 **_ Je m'en fous. Amuse-toi bien.**

Il quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière, se dirigeant vers le garage. Il avait autre chose à faire que de subir deux lézards en pleine crise territorial.  
Il prit les clés du 4x4 et monta à bord, appuyant sur le bip pour que la porte du garage s'ouvre. Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

L'Ordre allait-il si mal que ça pour que la rune de recrutement leur amène un dragon allemand je-m'en-foutiste ? Il savait pertinemment qu'avoir des dragons dans son camp était un atout non négligeable, mais se coltiner des caractères de merde, ils pouvaient s'en passer. Sa manière de se curer le nez face à Rayleigh et Shanks avait fait bouillir son sang, et si ce n'avait été la présence de Sabo juste à côté de lui, il aurait sauté par-dessus la table pour lui apprendre le respect. Son manque de respect lui hérissait les poils.

Puis même sans ça, il était sur les nerfs depuis quelque temps, bien avant l'arrivée de Trafalgar. La meute n'allait pas bien, des guerres de pouvoir se produisaient au sein de sa meute. Smoker, un Bêta forcé, désirait prendre la place de l'Alpha actuel. Et le fait qu'il soit un des supposés subordonnés de Shiki ne lui disait rien de bon. Si c'était le cas et s'il passait Alpha, la meute serait en danger. Il n'aurait su dire d'où ça lui venait, mais il le savait. C'était instinctif.

Il trouva une place et se stationna rapidement, sautant hors du véhicule. Il marcha quelque mètre, avant de pousser la porte vitrée de la boulangerie-salon de thé français, faisant sonner le carillon métallique caché juste derrière.

L'odeur des viennoiseries emplit ses narines et son regard fut presque immédiatement attirer par le panel coloré des pâtisseries : tartelettes, religieuses, éclairs, baba-aux-rhum, paris-brest, mille-feuille, cannelés, saint-honoré… Son estomac se mit à gronder. Personne ne se trouvait derrière le comptoir. Il devait sûrement essayer une nouvelle recette dans l'atelier.  
Il s'approcha et remarqua une nouvelle section dans la présentation : des douceurs japonaises. Mochi, daifuku, taiyaki, dorayaki...

Il cligna des yeux, un léger sourire en coin. Des pas se rapprochèrent, une voix s'éleva bientôt.

 **_ Bonjour, bienvenue, que puis-je pour… ah c'est toi.** La phrase, qui avait commencé sur un ton professionnel enjoué, vira au sarcastique amusé. **Tu ne t'es pas perdu aujourd'hui ?**

Zoro leva les yeux sur le blond derrière le comptoir, plongeant son regard dans son œil bleu piscine. Sa veste de pâtissier blanche lui allait bien. Son accent français collait toujours ses phrases même après deux ans sur le sol américain.

 **_ Il faut croire que non. Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on est attendu** , répondit-il, un rictus en coin, gardant ses mains dans ses poches, jetant un coup d'œil à la salle avant de le dévorer des yeux. **Y a pas grand monde aujourd'hui, tu les à fais fuir avec ton caractère de merde ?**

Le blond eut un rire de nez sarcastique et posa ses mains sur le comptoir.

 **_ Et c'est toi qui passe la porte… Serais-tu masochiste ?**

Zoro se rapprocha, ne le quittant pas du regard.

 **_ Je ne crois pas. Sympa la nouvelle section. Zeff te lâche enfin la bride ?**

Le blond se redressa, un sourire tordu sur le visage, balayant du regard ses créations.

 **_ Pas vraiment … Si ça ne se vends pas, il me vire.**

Zoro eut un rire de nez.

 **_ Ça m'étonnerais… je te prends un sachet de Mochi et un thé vert. S'il te plaît.**

 **_ Ils font tant pitié que ça pour que tu en prennes ?** Ricana le blond en se penchant pour attraper un sachet en papier marron et la pince métallique lié au service.

Son client le regarda fixement, lui faisant bien comprendre par un regard qu'il ne rigolait pas avec ses compétences de cuisinier-pâtissier. Le blond fit la moue et remplit le sachet, tandis que Zoro sortait son porte-monnaie.

 **_ Je te dois combien ?**

 **_ Rien.**

 **_ … Pardon ?**

 **_ T'es le premier client à m'en demander, si c'est pas bon, je les retire.**

Zoro haussa un sourcil, blasé, et déposa la somme sur le comptoir, avant d'aller s'asseoir à ce qui était devenu sa table, depuis le temps qu'il venait dans le salon de thé. Il retira sa veste et consulta son téléphone. Pas de message. Donc pas de nouvelle de Vivi… il soupira et se laissa aller contre sa chaise. Il laissa son regard voguer dans la salle, sur les plantes suspendus, les poutres apparentes, les barreaux des dossiers de chaises et le jeu des lumières aux travers des vitres.

Venir ici lui faisait toujours du bien, autant pour l'ambiance que pour le serveur. Il avait l'impression que la frénésie de New York s'arrêtait à la porte, laissant tous les problèmes – ou presque, sur le seuil. Il avait le sentiment d'être quelqu'un de normal, comme ces humains qui allaient et venaient dans le salon de thé, comme Sanji que sa lycanthropie s'effaçait, pour quelques minutes.

L'arrivée du blond le tira de ses pensées. Ce dernier déposa devant lui le sachet et la tasse de thé, avec sa coupelle et un assortiment de biscuits, avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

 **_ Tu m'accompagne cette fois ?**

 **_ Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, autant que je te tienne compagnie.**

Zoro se redressa, un rictus en coin et piocha dans le sachet, attrapant entre ses doigts un Mochi blanc et moelleux, qu'il enfourna sans plus de cérémonie. Il garda l'expression la plus neutre possible, alors que son palais retrouvait des saveurs lié à son enfance. La note juste dans chaque arôme. C'est comme ça que l'on pouvait définir les œuvres de Sanji. Bien que pour le coup, c'était assez « scolaire », il n'avait pas dévié de la recette pour apporter une touche personnelle. Il sourit intérieurement en le voyant scruter son expression, désirant savoir si ça valait le coup, ou s'il pouvait mettre ses mochi à la poubelle.

Il prit le temps de bien manger la pâtisserie, avant de s'en servir une autre. Le soulagement glissa sur les traits du pâtissier. Zoro était souvent la deuxième personne à goûter ce qu'il faisait.

 **_ Tu t'en sors plutôt bien… combien d'essai ?**

 **_… Quatre.**

Zoro eut un léger sourire et en prit encore un, avant de s'occuper de son thé, retirant le sachet infusé pour l'essoré et le déposer dans la coupelle. Le bip du four se mit à sonner, mais Sanji ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Il haussa un sourcil.

 **_ Ton four sonne.**

Ça sembla le réveiller. Il se leva précipitamment et fila derrière le comptoir, disparaissant dans l'arche. Zoro eut du mal à retenir un léger sourire. « _Rien d'autre à faire_ » hein ? Mais bien sûr. Il inspira et bu son thé, savourant les arômes infusés. L'odeur de brioche chaude lui parvint assez rapidement, lui mettant l'eau à la bouche. Il tourna la tête vers l'arche donnant sur la cuisine… puis se leva et suivit le même chemin que le blond.

Il passa dans une première salle bien éclairée emplit de chariot à étagère en métal, puis dans la cuisine, où le pâtissier transvasait de petites brioches toute rondes et dorées sur un plat blanc. Il aimait le regarder faire, voir son visage concentré. Il pourrait rester des heures à le regarder faire, avant que l'envie de le taquiner ne le prenne.

Il s'approcha doucement, s'arrêtant à quelque pas à peine.

 **_ Test d'une nouvelle recette ?** La tête blonde acquiesça. **Je peux goûter ?**

Sanji haussa légèrement un sourcil, blasé.

 **_ Attend qu'elles refroidissent, tu vas te brûler.**

Zoro eut un léger rictus et s'approcha encore, capturant ses lèvres des siennes.

 **_ Tu m'aide à patienter ?**

 _A suivre…_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

Eustass, Bartholoméo, Sabo, Jew', Trafalgar et Ace venaient de s'échouer sur les canapés capitonnés entourant une table laquée noire, dans un bar féerique en haut de l'Empire State Building.

Cet étage ne se trouvait sur aucun plan, aucun référentielle humain, et pourtant, il était bien là, prenant la totalité de l'étage, et accessible par ascenseur « privé ». Des globes de lumières tamisées parcouraient l'espace, voguant dans l'air aléatoirement. Les murs de brique transpiraient le style industriel, tout comme les cuirs et le bar de fer forgé noir. De la musique sortait des murs, par des enceintes dissimulées.

Ils avaient sillonné New York une bonne partie de l'après-midi et en avaient pleins les pattes.

Kidd avait d'abord ouvert la marche en décidant d'aller à Central Park, histoire de voir un peu de verdure dans cette ville pleine de building et de voitures, mais... il laissa vite tomber quand il vit son cousin se curer le nez tandis qu'ils marchaient le long du réservoir de Jacky Kennedy.

Les nerfs déjà pas mal mis à l'épreuve par la nuit qu'il avait passé avec le punk, Sabo et Trafalgar durent le retenir pour qu'il ne lui éclate pas la tête. Heureusement, Jew' eut la bonne idée de proposer Time Square.  
Certes, ça ne serait pas aussi vert, mais il y aurait autre chose à voir qu'un lac, c'est l'argumentaire qu'elle sortit à Kidd pour qu'il se calme. Ace et Sabo prirent les devants avec Barth', pour savoir ce qu'il aimait, afin de mieux orienter leur sortie.

Après avoir fait quelques achats, ils passèrent par le Madison Square Garden et mangèrent au Hooters, avant d'échouer au « _GoldenMound_ ».

Bartholoméo était affalé sur le canapé, la tête sur l'épaule de Jew', un œil dans son débardeur blanc, l'autre avec Ace, ce dernier n'était pas mieux installé, à scruter les serveuses et leur chute de reins et à commenter à grands renfort de comparaisons et métaphores ce qu'ils voyaient, suivit par Jew'.

 **_ Je testerais bien ses courbes, à celle-là.**

 **_ Mouais, attent de voir la devanture, pas sûr que t'ai toujours envie.**

 **_ T'es méchant Ace, elle est jolie. Puis elle a une bouche de suceuse, ça devrait vous plaire.**

Sabo avait emmené Trafalgar au bar pour demander la carte des cocktails et lui expliquer les mélanges. Et Kidd était assis à la table, dévorant le brun des yeux.

Les deux revirent et seul Trafalgar s'assit, partageant la carte avec les autres.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire ?** Demanda Sabo, prêt à retourner passer commande.

 **_ Un** _ **Charme tropical**_ **s'il te plait** , déclara Jew' en se faisant une queue de cheval haute.

 **_ Un** _ **Enfer-sur-terre**_ **!** Ricana Ace, éveillant la curiosité de l'Allemand. **C'est un truc hyper fort, si t'es pas habitué, tu vomis ou t'es shooté direct.**

 **_ Sérieux ?** Fit Barth', son accent à couper au couteau. **J'essaie alors.**

 **_ Eustass ?**

 **_ … Une éclipse.**

Ace et Jew' tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers le dragon.

 **_ Qu'est-ce t'as ?**

 **_ T'es pas bien ?**

Kidd haussa un sourcil, l'air blasé, se laissant aller contre le dossier du siège.

 **_ J'ai le droit de commencer soft non ?**

 **_ Non** , affirma Ace. **Mets-lui un enfer.**

 **_ Un** _ **Délice nordique**_ **pour moi, s'il te plaît** , demanda Trafalgar.

 **_ Ça m'aurais étonné, tiens** , remarqua Ace avec un rictus. **Il est bon, mais pas aussi fort que l'enfer.**

 **_ Vous avez décidé de tous vous bourrez la gueule ce soir ?** demanda Trafalgar, qui se doutait un peu de la réponse.

Un « oui » presque unanime s'éleva. Sabo répondit par un sourire avant d'aller passer commande. Il revint quelque instant plus tard avec une planche de shooters, dont des flammèches rouges s'élevaient. Ace et Jew' se redressèrent, soudain tout excité. Kidd sembla reprendre vie, se penchant légèrement au-dessus de la table à l'arrivée des verres.

 **_ Cadeau de la maison les gars, servez-vous. C'est de** _ **l'alcool de Feu**_ , précisa le blond pour Barth' et Trafalgar tout en prenant l'un des verres.

Ace et Jew' sautèrent limite dessus.

 **_ Bon bah, au caractère de merde de Bartholoméo et à la venue de Traf' parmi nous ! Skôll !**

Le punk n'eut pas le temps de répondre, buvant cul sec son verre, avant de le retourner et de le claquer sur la table en même temps qu'Ace et Eustass. Jew', Sabo et Trafalgar suivirent, expirant des flammes rouges par le nez et la bouche.

 **_ La vache ! C'est puissant** , s'étrangla Barth'.

Les yeux de Sabo larmoyaient un peu tandis qu'il acquiesçait. L'alcool brûlait toute la gorge et remontait dans le nez, incendiant tout sur son passage.

 **_ Si tu bois un alcool blanc juste après, tu crache du feu,** argua Ace.

 **_ Nan ?!**

 **_ Si si, j'te jure** , affirma le brun face à la mine incrédule du punk, qui éclata de rire.

Une serveuse, grande brune au carré long et aux yeux hypnotique, s'approcha avec un grand plateau de service contenant le _Charme tropical_ , jaune et ambré, 3 _Enfer-sur-terre_ rouge feu, une éclipse blanche, le _Délice nordique_ bleu en surface et transparent pour le reste et un mojito tout simple. Bart demanda un shooter de rhum blanc à la jeune femme, qui lui sourit et partit lui chercher.

Et effectivement, une fois le deuxième shooter avalé, il cracha de belles flammes bleus.

La soirée s'écoula, de plus en plus agitée et bruyante au fur et à mesure que le taux d'alcoolémie grimpait. Seul Sabo et Trafalgar tenaient la route. Le blond parce qu'il buvait peu, le brun parce qu'il était rôdé. Ce que remarqua Ace…

 **_ 'tain mais tu tiens vaaachement bien toi … T'es sûûûûr que tu bois autant que nous ?**

Trafalgar acquiesça, lui montrant les verres, rangés devant lui, attendant le prochain passage de serveuse. Mais il en fallait plus pour convaincre le brun, qui le mit au défi de finir une planche d' _Enfer_ sans vomir ou tomber raide. Il se leva pour aller chercher lui-même la planche, accompagné de Jew', qui tangua sur ses jambes en se levant. Bart s'était levé pour aller aborder un groupe de jeunes filles, sous le regard de Sabo qui partit aux toilettes. Kidd observa Trafalgar.

 **_ T'es immunisé ?**

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusqu'à présent.

 **_ Non, c'est juste que la gnole de Garp était bien plus forte que ça. Je vais finir bourré avec ses conneries.**

Eustass resta bloqué sur son sourire. Il le trouvait magnifique. Il trouvait Trafalgar magnifique. Ce dernier cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il le fixait avec des yeux aussi brillants.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **_ C'est la première fois que tu me souris …**

 **_ Et ?** demanda le brun dans un léger rire. **J'ai la Vierge coincé entre les dents ?**

 **_ Nan … T'es magnifique…**

Trafalgar plongea son regard dans le sien. Étonnamment, sa proximité ne le gênait pas, il n'avait pas envie de reculer. Il se doutait que l'alcool faisait son effet, autant sur lui que sur Kidd. La légèreté que les verres lui procuraient lui faisait du bien. Il avait envie de se laisser aller. Son regard glissa sur les lèvres d'Eustass, qui se rapprocha.

Ace arriva, coupant court à tout rapprochement, déposant la planche de dix shoots au milieu de la table.

 **_ C'est pas le moment de se rouler des pelles ! Cinq chacun mon gars !**

Il s'installa en face du brun, qui se rassit correctement. Sabo revint et resta debout à côté de la table. Sa taille fut prise d'assaut par Jew', qui lui fit un câlin. Barth' revint, une moue boudeuse et larmoyante sur la face.

 **_ J'ai le cœur brisé…**

 **_ Déjà ?** S'enquit Sabo avec un sourire compatissant.

 **_ Oui …**

Le blond lui tapota l'épaule, puis le punk lui fit un câlin, de l'autre côté.

 **_ Aller c'est partit** , s'exclama Ace, attrapant son premier shoot.

Trafalgar attrapa le sien et ils burent cul-sec, reposant les verres dans un bruit sec. Le deuxième suivit, puis le troisième. Au quatrième, Ace ne réussit pas à avaler et recracha tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Heureusement, Sabo claqua des doigts, un bassine apparut juste en face de lui.

Trafalgar le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin, et termina sa ligne de shoot. De grandes flammes lui sortirent du nez et de la bouche. Il fut applaudit par les autres.

 **_ Félicitations ! C'est la première fois que je vois ça** , affirma Sabo en posant sa main sur son épaule. **Tu vas être frais demain.**

 **_ Je crois aussi … faut que j'aille aux toilettes.**

 **_ Envie de vomir ?**

 **_ Pisser.**

Il se leva et tangua dangereusement sur ses pieds.

 **_ Ça va aller ?**

 **_ Oui, rassure-toi. Au pire, je cri si je tombe dans le trou.**

Il vit le blond sourire et s'éloigna, essayant de contrôler son équilibre. Il passa devant plusieurs tables, souriant à de parfaits inconnus, avant d'atteindre son but. Il en ressortit incroyablement soulagé. Il se lava les mains et se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage, s'observant dans le miroir.

Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussés, tout comme son bouc, ses cernes n'avaient pas disparues. Le sous-pull noir à col en V laissait voir ses clavicules, ses anneaux d'argent brillaient faiblement grâce à la lumière. Il se trouvait dans un bar, dans un bâtiment immense, à boire de l'alcool magique … et il aimait ça.

Il se passa une main sur le visage au moment où Kidd poussa la porte.

 **_ Comment tu te sens ?** demanda-t-il en refermant doucement la porte, avant de s'approcher.

 **_ Ça va… Étrangement, ça va** , lui répondit-il dans le miroir, un léger sourire sur le visage, se tournant vers lui.

Kidd se rapprocha encore, n'étant plus qu'à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, se perdant dans le ciel nuageux de ses yeux. Ils restèrent quelque seconde à se regarder, à se détailler, avant qu'Eustass ne se penche et dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Trafalgar épousa sa bouche sans résister, répondant au baiser, qui dura de longues secondes. Avant que Kidd ne recule légèrement sa tête.

 **_ On doit y aller …**

 _A suivre…_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils avaient quittés le _GoldenMound_ , et la patience de Sabo et Trafalgar était déjà mise à mal : gérer deux dragons, une wyverne et un mage bourrés dans New York, on faisait difficilement plus sportif.

Après qu'Ace ait failli incendier une voiture passée au rouge, les deux à-peu-près-sobres furent obligés de leur apposer un sort de protection, pour qu'aucun humain ne puisse voir leurs conneries.

 **_ Eustass non, tu ne te transformes pas. Oui ça serait plus rapide en volant, mais vu ton état, tu vas finir dans un immeuble.**

 **_ Non Jew', coucher avec un loup-garou, ce n'est pas de la zoophilie. … Sauf s'il est sous sa forme canidé…**

 **_ Barth', range ta bite immédiatement ! Ça va pas non ?! Non, t'avais qu'à y aller avant de partir.**

 **_ Remonte ton pantalon Ace. Ce n'est pas le moment de voir si quand tu pètes, ça fait du feu.**

Ils étaient à la limite de devoir les traîner pour les faire avancer. Sabo secoua la tête et décida d'aller à Central Parc, histoire qu'un peu de verdure et d'air frais les calme. Il sortit son portable et appela Zoro, pour qu'il vienne les récupérer.

Ils longeaient le réservoir, Barth' et Eustass se chamaillant comme des gamins, Ace s'amusant à faire des ronds de feu avec sa bouche et à passer sa tête au travers. Et Jew', bottes à la main, trempait ses pieds dans l'eau.

 **_ Faites que Zoro arrive vite s'il vous plaît** , pria à mi-voix Sabo.

L'œil du blond fut soudain attirer par Barth', qui traînait de force Kidd vers la baraque des promenades sur l'eau.  
Il resta quelque secondes interdits, se demandant comment il _réussissait_ à _traîner_ de _force_ Eustass, qui était bien l'une des dernières personnes à se laisser forcer…. Puis quand il les vit commencer à se battre, il se mit à courir pour les rejoindre, immédiatement suivit par Trafalgar.

 **_ Oh les gars ! On se calme ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bordel ?!** s'écria Sabo en sautant sur Barth', passant ses bras sous ses aisselles, joignant ses mains sur sa nuque pour l'empêcher de bouger, le brun se positionnant entre les deux dragons, plongeant son regard dans celui du dragon rouge.

 **_ Y veux pas jouer !** s'exclama Barth', les yeux larmoyant et la moue boudeuse.

 **_ Jouer à quoi ?** demanda le blond, le ton paternaliste et autoritaire.

 **_ Y veux qu'on se transforme, qu'on sorte des barques et qu'on les poussent de l'autre côté sans les cramer ou les briser …** répondit Kidd.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration, vite éparpillé par le rire de Jew'.

 **_ Mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi …** lâcha Sabo, consterné, tout en desserrant sa prise sur Barth', qui remit sa veste en place en boudant.

 **_ Laisse-les, au pire s'ils se noient, ça sera pas une grosse perte** , rigola Ace, qui s'était approché.

 **_ Nan mais dis donc !**

 **_ Aller, ça va être drôle** ! Approuva Jew' dans un rire, dépassant les garçons pour s'approcher de la baraque et passer par-dessus la barrière.

Barth' ne se fit pas prier pour la suivre, tout comme Ace. Kidd mit quelque seconde avant de les rejoindre. Sabo et Trafalgar échangèrent un regard qui en disait long, avant de les suivre.

Jew' avait déjà détaché trois barques et les avait mises sur le ponton principal.

 **_ Jewelery … t'as sortie trois barques …**

 **_ Oui, je joue aussi.**

 **_ Quoi ?!**

 **_ Mais non !**

 **_ Quoi non ?**

 **_ Tu peux pas jouer : t'es pas un dragon !** s'exclama Barth', outré.

 **_ Et alors ?**

 **_ Bah si t' es pas un dragon, tu ne peux pas jouer !**

 **_ Mais je veux jouer !**

 **_ Eh bah non ! Puis d'abord, c'est pas toi que j'ai demandé de jouer…**

 **_ … A toi,** glissa Sabo.

 **_ M'en fous.**

 **_ Bon, on va pas y passer la nuit. Eustass et Barth', vous faites votre connerie et on rentre. Jew', tu restes avec nous.**

La jeune fille croisa les bras et se mit à bouder, marmonnant dans son coin.

 **_ Le réservoir est assez grand, faudrait qu'on les surveille de près quand même, pour éviter un accident** , suggéra Trafalgar, tandis que les dragons se transformaient, envahissant l'air de leurs volutes de transformation.

 **_ A quoi tu penses ?**

 **_ Monter sur leur dos.**

Sabo haussa les sourcils… puis sourit.

 **_ T'es dingue… mais ok.**

Le ponton s'enfonça subitement dans l'eau, faisant perdre l'équilibre aux quatre bipèdes restant, qui manquèrent de se faire tremper par les vagues du choc. Barth' glissa immédiatement dans l'eau, soulageant le pont flottant de son poids, avoisinant les quatre tonnes et demi. Trafalgar remarqua qu'Eustass restait hors du contact de l'eau, que ce soit des griffes ou du bout de la queue. Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur son large poitrail, se brûlant presque au touché des écailles.

 **_ Tu me laisse monter ?**

L'immense patte du dragon s'allongea pour lui permettre d'atteindre son cou, sur lequel il monta. Le collier de cuir apparu, toutes sangles sorties. Mais une sorte de pressentiment lui conseilla de ne pas s'attacher à un dragon bourré.  
Une fois installé, le cuir empêchant qu'il se brûle les jambes, il vit que Sabo était sur le dos de Barth' et qu'Ace était rester sur le ponton avec Jew', qui boudait toujours.

 **_ Ace, tu nous donne le …**

 **_ PARTEZ !**

Les narines de Barth' crachèrent de la fumée tandis qu'il poussa du bout du nez la barque, qui vira de droite, puis de gauche, n'ayant pas assez d'appui sur le museau du dragon pour filer droit. Puis n'ayant pas de poids à l'intérieur pour lester, la barque partait dans tous les sens…

Kidd ne décolla pas tout de suite du ponton… l'étendu d'eau ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Lorsque son passager lui tapota doucement l'encolure, il se dit que ce serait dommage que lui, Eustass Kidd, le dragon de New York, soit mis à l'amende par un petit péquenot de punk fraîchement débarqué… Puis il passerait pour un nul auprès de Trafalgar …

Il décolla, fit un tour sur lui-même et attrapa la proue du bateau d'une griffe, la tirant sur l'eau. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de courant ascendant assez puissant au-dessus du réservoir, il devait battre des ailes à quelque mètres de la surface, et quand on est un dragon bourré aquaphobe, ce n'est pas une mince affaire. Il devait lâcher la barque, prendre de l'altitude et revenir.

Autant dire que l'un comme l'autre, ils pourraient y passer la nuit.

Jusqu'à ce que, passe entre les deux, Ace, assit dans la dernière barque, poussé par Jew', à moitié immergée dans l'eau, le bas de son corps transformé en queue de serpent noir, gris et blanc. En comparaison, il filait tel un hors-bord.

Barth' bu la tasse en crachant, pestant des insultes allemandes en essayant de pousser sa barque plus vite, ce qui ne fonctionna pas du tout. Sabo sur son dos, faisait tout son possible pour ne pas se noyer, a moitié allongé sur le haut de la tête du dragon vert. Kidd resta en vol stationnaire, avant de rugir d'indignation et de battre férocement des ailes. Mais il lui restait une bonne moitié de lac artificiel à traverser et sa phobie eut raison de sa colère. A la moitié, il reprit de l'altitude, la barque ne tenant plus sur sa griffe glissa et percuta la surface. Le malaise fut tel qu'il perdit connaissance, se retransformant, et … chutant.

Trafalgar sentit son cœur se soulever dans sa poitrine, près à lui sortir par la bouche. Il sentit très nettement l'attraction terrestre reprendre ses droits sur son corps, et vit la surface du lac, lisse, se rapprocher à grande vitesse. Il attrapa la main de Kidd, et la serra très fort dans la sienne, espérant que le choc ne serait pas fatal.

Puis brusquement, une paire de pattes griffues vertes les attrapa au vol, leur évitant l'impact de justesse. Bartholoméo était sorti de l'eau et les avait rattrapés, Sabo toujours perché sur son cou. Il les déposa sur les berges, où les attendaient Ace, Jew' et Zoro.

Le punk reprit sa forme humaine tandis que Trafalgar, après avoir vomi tout ce que contenait son estomac, essayait de réveiller Kidd.

 **_ Comment vous avez fait pour oublier qu'il est aquaphobe, sérieux ?** Les gronda Zoro.

 **_ On a bu** , s'excusa Sabo, pas du tout à l'aise.

 **_ C'est de ma faute** , intervint Barth' **, je ne savais pas …**

Zoro lui lança un regard tel que le dragon vert sembla rapetisser et se décomposer. Heureusement, Kidd ouvrit les yeux et grogna de douleur. Apparemment, la gueule de bois avait fait son apparition.

 **_ Je suis garé pas très loin, on rentre. Le premier qui vomi, je lui fais nettoyer avec sa langue.**

 _A suivre…_


	21. Chapter 21

Hello ! Je vous prie d'excuser le retard, ma bêta avait la crève...  
J'en profite pour remercier toutes celles qui prennent la peine d'écrire une review en fin de chapitre, vos retours me permettent de faire des améliorations ;).

 **Chapitre 21**

Sabo n'était pas très frais ce matin. Comme tous les matins depuis que Vivi avait disparu en fait.

Il dormait mal et très peu, des cernes se creusaient sous ses yeux. L'angoisse le minait depuis plusieurs jours et ça ne semblait pas pouvoir ou vouloir se calmer. Aucun signe de la jeune fille, où que ce soit. Et même si Shackey avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait auprès de Jinbei, ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Et c'est ce qui le bouffait le plus. Vivi avait bossée pour lui des heures durant, lui permettant de captiver ses clients tandis qu'il passait des affaires avec eux. Et en retour, il ne semblait pas bouger le petit doigt.

S'il avait eu l'homme-poisson en face de lui, il lui aurait desséché les branchies. Ou pire… Il soupira et sortit du réfectoire, direction la salle de sport. Il se mit aux machines, faisant quelques exercices pour tenter de se vider la tête. Ça fonctionna un temps …

 _En sortant de sa séance de sport, Sabo passa devant l'un des grands hublots étroits qui donnaient sur la piscine. Son œil fut attiré par un mouvement. Il tourna la tête et revint sur ses pas : Vivi était en train de danser dans la piscine clair, effectuant des vrilles, des tours, des loopings, sa chevelure bleu la suivant comme un étendard doué de vie, ondulant dans la masse aqueuse. Elle ne portait pas la brassière de perles, pas de colliers, ni de bracelets et pas d'ornement de tête. Elle portait une brassière sportive bleu nuit. Elle dansait presque nue._

 _Sabo resta devant le hublot, hypnotisé. Il avait l'impression d'observer un moment secret, comme si sa présence n'était pas autorisée. Quand elle tourna la tête vers lui, croisant son regard de l'autre côté de la piscine, il rougit violemment des oreilles et partit au pas-de-courses._

Il grogna, laissant retomber le poids de la machine, qui s'écrasa bruyamment. Essoufflé, il ferma les yeux, plissant le front. Ces souvenirs lui faisaient mal. Et ce mal, il l'exécrait, parce qu'il lui donnait l'impression qu'il ne reverrait jamais Vivi … il se leva et se dirigea vers les douches, passant devant le hublot, se forçant à regarder droit devant. Si son regard avait dérivé, il n'aurait pas pu continuer et se serait effondré. Vivi lui manquait affreusement.

Une fois lavé de la sueur de l'entraînement, il monta avaler un repas rapidement et se dirigea vers le garage. Alors qu'il ouvrait le présentoir des clés, Zoro entra, son katana à la main, sa veste en cuir déjà sur les épaules.

 **_ Je t'accompagne.**

 **_ Zoro, je –**

 **_ Je viens, point** , déclara le lycan en se mettant la main sur la portière passager.

Sabo eut une moue soupirante et prit les clés, ouvrant le véhicule.

 **_ Comment tu peux savoir ce que je vais faire ?**

Zoro eut un sourire en coin, presque d'autodérision.

 **_ On sent ce genre de truc.**

Le blond hocha la tête et sortit du garage, prenant la direction du _WaterHouse Cabaret_. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net avec cette histoire.

Il se gara dans la ruelle arrière, celle qui permettait aux livreurs d'atteindre les cuisines, et descendit. Zoro laissa son arme sur la banquette arrière et le rejoint. Deux des vigiles fumaient à l'arrière du bâtiment. Sabo s'approcha, les saluant poliment, discutant un peu avec eux, avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Habituellement, il préférait éviter d'utiliser ses compétences télépathes pour obtenir les infos dont il avait besoin, mais là, si ça prenait trop de temps, il ne ferait pas dans la dentelle.

 **_ Je suppose qu'on vous a déjà posé des questions mais… Est-ce que vous sauriez quelque chose à propos des disparitions ?**

L'un des vigiles, haut et trapu, eut un triste sourire sous ses dreadlocks.

 **_ Shackey nous a bassinée avec ça … J'étais là la semaine dernière, y s'est rien passé de significatifs. Pour les semaines précédentes, tu devrais aller voir Idéo et Kinémon, ils étaient de garde. Kinémon est là aujourd'hui, l'autre doit être à la salle.**

Sabo fouilla rapidement les souvenirs du vigile, passant sa semaine au crible, écartant les souvenirs inutiles. Les courbes d'une cliente, le sermon de Shackey, un van blanc avec un logo jaune en forme de proue, le spectacle et le chant des sirènes. Déçu, il arrêta son inspection et le remercia pour ces renseignements, avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment, suivit par Zoro. Grâce aux souvenirs collectés, il trouva rapidement l'autre vigile, tout aussi grand et trapu, assis au bar, de la paperasse éparpillée devant lui, et lui posa approximativement les mêmes questions.

Kinémon ne fut pas d'une plus grande aide, malheureusement. Il s'occupait surtout de recaler des prétendants insistants et s'assurait que seul le personnel accédait aux loges. Sabo le remercia et eut une moue agacée en se tournant vers Zoro.

 **_ Peut-être que les filles sauront d'autres choses** , proposa le lycan, posant ses yeux sur l'aquarium démesuré, où seul nageaient des poissons.

 **_ Hum, Shackey leur a déjà sûrement posé toutes les questions possibles et imaginables…**

 **_ Mais elle ne peut pas entrer dans leur tête…**

Sabo lui fit un sourire tordu, n'appréciant pas d'entrer dans la tête des autres sans leur consentement.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers les loges, au deuxième étage. Seul Camie était présente, semblant recoudre des perles sur sa brassière.

 **_ Coucou ma belle** , s'annonça Sabo, un léger sourire aux lèvres tout en s'approchant.

Elle leva la tête et lui offrit un sourire en retour déposant son ouvrage pour se lever et le serrer dans ses bras.

 **_ Bonjour vous, comment ça va ?**

 **_ Ça va… Ce n'est pas Kokoro qui s'occupe des retouches ?** demanda le blond, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

 **_ Si, si, mais je … j'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit**. Son regard se posa sur les chaises vides devant les coiffeuses de Kairen, Hiramera et Vivi. **Leurs absences me pèsent tellement, j'ai l'impression que je vais étouffer …**

Sabo et Zoro virent clairement les yeux de la sirène se remplir de larmes. Le blond lui prit doucement la main.

 **_ C'est pour ça qu'on est là. Je me doute que tu as dit tout ce que tu savais à Shackey à ce sujet. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien nous raconter ce que tu lui as dit ?**

Camie acquiesça et leur proposa de s'asseoir, leur apportant une boisson gazeuse à l'eau de mer. Elle leur raconta ce qu'elle savait, qu'Hiramera était souvent obligée de faire des détours pour arriver jusqu'au cabaret à cause d'un fan, que Kairen et Vivi n'avaient de problème avec personne, mise à part Jinbei, qui d'ailleurs avait changé depuis quelque temps. Plus exigeant, plus directif. Ne descendant pratiquement plus dans le cabaret, régentant tout de son bureau. Elle leur raconta aussi que certains soirs, tard, un van blanc était garé en face de la sortie, à l'arrière du bâtiment.

Sabo tiqua immédiatement.

 **_ Avec un logo jaune en forme de barre de navire ?**

 **_ Oui, comment tu sais ?**

 **_ Le vigile nous en a décrit un … Doit y avoir un lien. Est-ce que tu te souviens d'autre chose ? Un nom, une plaque ?**

Elle plissa les yeux, essayant de se souvenir. Sabo se glissa dans son esprit, l'aidant à mettre le doigt dessus.

 **_ Une entreprise d'énergie…** _ **Gravity Corporation**_ **je crois … Oui c'est ça. Je me suis dit qu'ils devaient s'occuper de l'immeuble à côté, ils ont des problèmes avec l'électricité depuis quelque temps.**

Sabo se leva, glissa sa main derrière sa nuque et lui embrassa le front.

 **_ Merci ma belle.**

Il fila en vitesse, Zoro sur les talons.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qu'une entreprise d'énergie vient faire là-dedans ?**

 **_ Zoro… tu n'as pas regardé la série Stranger Things ?**

 **_ …**

 **_ C'est bien ce que je pensais. C'est une couverture,** lui expliqua-t-il en descendant les escaliers deux par deux. **Bon, on n'est pas dans un film, mais je suis certain que c'est ça. Qu'est-ce que la gravité aurait avoir avec des coupures d'électricités ? Ce van, c'est une couverture pour les enlèvements. Il faut qu'on trouve le site de cette entreprise, si elle existe, et y aller.**

Zoro dégaina son smartphone tout en marchant et ouvrit internet.

 **_ Putain fait chier !**

 **_ Quoi ?** demanda Sabo, qui lui tenait la porte pour sortir.

 **_ Regarde.**

Il lui tendit l'écran. Le point d'indication fléchait Cleveland, en direction de Chicago et du Canada. Le visage de Sabo se décomposa.

 **_ On n'y sera pas avant demain… sauf si Eustass nous emmène. On rentre. Appelle-le s'il te plait.**

Alors qu'ils remontaient à grande enjambée la ruelle pour monter dans la voiture, Zoro téléphonait à Kidd.

 _A suivre…_


	22. Chapter 22

Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je suis de nouveau en stage, j'espère que ça ne changera pas mon rythme de publications. Je vous fais des bisous.

 **Omya-Chan:** Je ne l'ai pas oublié, rassure toi, il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir ;)

 **Chapitre 22**

Ils durent attendre que la nuit tombe pour décoller.

Pour tromper son impatience, Sabo avait fait son sac et s'était rivé à l'ordi, collectant autant d'informations que possible sur l'entreprise. Et il fut servi : un site complet vantait les mérites du groupe, qui s'occupait d'énergie renouvelable, donnait des informations sur le chiffre d'affaires, et ainsi de suite. Ça parut trop propre et précis aux goûts de Sabo. Il tenta d'appeler au numéro donné, et tomba sur une voix enregistré lui signalant que le numéro qu'il avait composé n'était plus attribué.

Il avait serré les dents pour éviter de jurer et descendit dans la cour intérieure. Shanks et Rayleigh leur recommandèrent la prudence, puis une fois Eustass transformé, ils combinèrent leur pouvoir pour qu'il soit invisible aux humains. Le pauvre était un peu à l'étroit dans la cour. Heureusement, il s'en échappa rapidement, après avoir fait apparaître une selle double sur son dos et laisser Sabo et Zoro grimper.

Ils volaient maintenant depuis une heure à un bon rythme, scindant les nuages, survolant le paysage. La fraîcheur de la nuit ne les atteignait pas, du fait qu'Eustass irradiait de chaleur. Il se dirigeait grâce au plan que le blond lui avait transmis par la pensée, se dirigeant avec sa boussole interne.  
Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu à voler aussi longtemps et sur une aussi grande distance, et il le ressentait dans ses ailes. Mais pour rien au monde il n'avouerait sa faiblesse. La vie d'une amie était en jeu, ainsi qu'une part de sa fierté.

Cleveland apparut enfin, éclairant la nuit de milliers de point lumineux. Il sentit Sabo s'agiter un peu sur sa nuque, et accéléra légèrement la cadence, glissant sur un autre courant ascendant avant de plonger vers la ville, et de remonter pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble.

Les bords du lac scintillaient de lumières, quelques véhicules circulaient encore à cette heure tardive, les gyrophares de la police attirèrent un instant son attention.

 **_ Sur l'application, l'entreprise se trouve près des docs** , l'informa Sabo, la voix blanche.

Il vira de bords et survola les bâtiments, s'approchant du bord du lac et atterrit sur une plate-forme bétonnée non-éclairée. Le blond réveilla Zoro, et tous deux glissèrent des épaules écarlates, qui se transformèrent dans un nuage de volutes pourpres.

Sabo tourna sur lui-même, cherchant des yeux le logo bleu, tandis que le lycan défit le lien qui empêchait la lame de sortir de son fourreau. Kidd remit sa veste en place sur son col et scruta les alentours lui aussi. Sabo leur fit signe de le suivre, se dirigeant vers la berge. Des containers étaient empilés, attendant qu'on les stocks ailleurs, créant un dédale assez glauque, car non éclairé. Ils s'y faufilèrent le plus discrètement possible.

 **_ Doit y avoir des caméras, un truc dans le genre** , souffla Zoro, juste derrière le blond.

En quelques bonds vifs, Eustass fut au-dessus de la pile de container qu'ils longeaient, s'aplatissant sur le toit.  
Un hangar en parpaing nu se trouvait derrière le dédale des caméras 360° à chaque coin, et un pad-numérique jouxtait une porte blindé. Projetant son esprit vers celui de Sabo, il lui indiqua les emplacements, avant de redescendre.

Ce dernier bidouilla les circuits pour que les machines ne puissent pas les voir le temps qu'ils approchent. Silencieux comme des ombres, ils filèrent jusqu'à la porte. Sabo passa sa main au-dessus du pad, fermant les yeux, se concentrant sur les touches… avant que ses doigts n'effectuent un enchaînement de numéro, et que la LED rouge passe au vert dans un bruit de décompression.

Kidd tira sur la porte et ils entrèrent. Zoro eut un mouvement de recul en fronçant le nez : l'odeur de produit désinfectant stagnait dans l'air, lui agressant les narines. Un accueil vide se trouvait devant eux, sommaire et fonctionnel. L'ordinateur était éteint. Sabo se glissa derrière, s'installant sur le fauteuil, laissant ses doigts pianoter sur le clavier. La machine se mit en route et il se mit à fouiller.

Il tomba sur des dossiers codés et cryptés. Ça lui prendrait trop de temps de tout retrouver, il laissa tomber à regret, effaçant les éventuelles traces de son passage et éteint l'ordinateur. Il leva le nez et remarqua trop tard une caméra, braqué sur eux, dans le coin au-dessus de la porte.

 **_ Y a comme une absence d'odeur, je n'aime pas ça** , gronda Zoro à voix basse.

 **_ On a de la visite** , les informa Kidd.

Le cœur de Sabo, déjà pas mal stressé, se mit à battre plus vite dans ses oreilles. Le dragon rentra dans le couloir, qui s'éclaira progressivement. Il eut le temps d'en parcourir la moitié avant qu'un groupe d'agents de sécurité ne fasse son apparition. Ils dégainèrent tous leurs armes et tirèrent à vue, sans sommation.

Kidd eut un rictus mauvais, un champ de force en forme d'écailles translucides rouges apparut devant lui, désintégrant net les projectiles. Quand il fut à la portée du premier humain, il fit disparaître la barrière et le chopa à la gorge, l'envoyant valser de l'autre côté du couloir. Il fut réceptionné par Zoro, qui le frappa à la tempe avec sa garde. L'homme tomba direct.  
Le suivant se prit un coup de tête bien sentit après avoir été désarmé.  
Le dernier déchargea son flingue sur eux, sans succès. Kidd le chopa par le col et le souleva de terre, le plaquant au mur.

 **_ Dis-nous ce qu'on veut savoir, et tu en ressortiras peut être vivant.**

L'homme gémit, attrapant le poignet de Kidd pour essayer de soulager le poids de son corps.

 **_ On en tirera rien** , estima Sabo en s'approchant, fixant de son regard bleu l'agent de sécurité, entrant dans sa tête.

Il fronça les sourcils : il ne savait rien. On l'avait embauché pour garder l'entrepôt, point. Rien d'autre à part sa vie, rien sur ce que contenait le hangar, rien sur ce qu'il s'y passait. Il gronda de frustration et lui effaça la mémoire, le forçant à dormir. Kidd le laissa s'effondrer.

 **_ Alors ?**

 **_ Rien …**

 **_ Comment ça ?**

 **_ Il ne sait rien. On lui a lavé le cerveau.**

Zoro pesta, dents serrées. Kidd eut une expression de mépris et remonta le couloir, suivit peu après par les deux autres. Ils tombèrent sur une salle d'attente et un open space, aussi sobre et fonctionnel que l'accueil, à la limite du froid. Au fond derrière une baie vitrée, ils tombèrent sur le poste de sécurité : un agent de sécurité regardait une série, sa tasse de café à la main, tandis que sur les autres écrans, les images prises par les caméras de surveillance étaient retransmise. Sabo posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Kidd, lui signifiant que ce n'était pas nécessaire de rentrer pour lui régler son compte.

Ils scrutèrent les écrans de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée pour obtenir les informations dont ils avaient besoin. La quasi-totalité des écrans du haut ne montraient rien d'intéressant : des salles vides de monde, une cafétéria, des vestiaires, des bureaux, tous désert. Sur ceux du bas par contre, plusieurs caméras montraient la même pièce : une dizaine de cuves tubulaires de liquides blanchâtres trônaient dans la pièce, chacune reliée par des câbles, qui s'élevaient vers le plafond. La pièce n'était pas très éclairée, lui donnant un aspect glauque. Zoro eut un frisson et un mauvais pressentiment. Kidd réussit à décrypter les lignes référentielles de la caméra la pièce se trouvait au -1.

Sabo tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers ce qu'il pensait être la porte des escaliers. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il tomba nez-à-nez avec deux agents de sécurité, le premier ayant la main sur la poignée. Sans réfléchir, il lui envoya la porte dans la figure, son nez émettant un crac très évocateur.  
Alors que le deuxième portait sa main à sa ceinture, il lui sauta dessus et lui bloqua la respiration d'un coup de paume au plexus, l'achevant d'un coup de poing en pleine face. Il secoua sa main en grimaçant, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'utiliser ses poings, contrairement aux autres. Il eut d'ailleurs droit à un petit rictus de la part de Kidd.

 **_ T'as amélioré ton droit on dirait.**

Le blond lui rendit son regard et ils descendirent les escaliers, faisant le moins de bruit possible, jusqu'au -1. Une porte blindée leur bloqua la route. Seule une carte magnétique pouvait leur ouvrir la voie.

 **_ Fait chier.**

 **_ Si on tente quoi que ce soit, ça va déclencher une alarme …**

 **_ … On utilise pas la porte dans ce cas** , fit Kidd, en se décalant de plusieurs pas, ses mains commençant à rougeoyer, tel un fer chauffé à blanc.

Il posa ses mains sur le mur, qui commença à fondre. Il s'appuya dessus et élargit le trou, jusqu'à pouvoir passer à l'intérieur. Zoro et Sabo échangèrent un regard, avant de le suivre. Ça, c'était random.

Il faisait froid dans la pièce. Une allée centrale allait jusqu'à l'autre bout, les cuves formant une haie d'honneur. Kidd s'avança lentement, seuls leurs pas et le bruit de leurs respirations étaient audibles. Ils restèrent groupés, les épaules contractées. Zoro s'avança dans la direction d'une des cuves, qui émettait une faible lumière.

 **_ C'est quoi ce bordel …** murmura-t-il en levant la main pour toucher la paroi.

Une main se plaqua soudain de l'autre côté, les faisant tous sursauter brusquement.

 **_ Putain y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur !**

Une deuxième main apparut. Les mouvements de la personne étaient lents, comme faible. Alors que Sabo s'approchait, un visage à l'intérieur se rapprocha.

 **_ … VIVI !** s'écria le blond en se jetant contre la cuve **.**

 _A suivre…_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

 **_ Tiens bon ma belle, on va te sortir de là,** promit Sabo en plaquant ses mains contre la cuve, la voix étranglée par l'inquiétude et l'espoir, projetant sa pensée vers la jeune fille. Ce qu'il eut en retour lui glaça le sang. **Faut vite la faire sortir.**

 **_ Ça s'ouvre comment, c'te merde ?** grogna Zoro en faisant le tour, grinçant des dents.

 **_ Y a toujours les caméras** , intervint Kidd, les pointant du pouce.

Le blond secoua la tête.

 **_ Il est toujours sur sa série** , le rassura-t-il, ayant rapidement projeté son esprit dans la salle de surveillance.

Kidd grimpa sur la cuve d'un bond leste, analysant la machine.

 **_ Ya un gros câble qui part au plafond… relié à une sorte de ventouse métallique… Ah …**

Il avait trouvé la soupape, et l'ouvrit dans un bruit de décompression. Une vapeur blanche s'en échappa, indolore. Il retira sa veste et la lança à Zoro, avant de plonger ses bras dans la masse aqueuse, qui avait la même densité qu'un savon liquide.

Il déglutit et ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour trouver le corps de la jeune fille. Il reconnut ses épaules et passa en dessous, la soulevant par les aisselles. Elle ne pesait rien... Il la tira à lui, l'extrayant de la masse, qui lui collait au corps. Un masque à oxygène était solidement fixé autour de sa tête.

 **_ Comment elle va ? Est-ce qu'elle est consciente ? Elle respire ?** demanda Sabo, l'angoisse accélérant son débit de parole.

 **_ J'suis pas médecin. Elle est très faible, elle respire.**

Il la prit contre lui, lui retirant patiemment son masque. Elle sembla prendre une grande inspiration et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, collé par la matière.

 **_ N'ouvre pas les yeux Vivi, ça va aller, Sabo et Zoro sont là, t'es tirée d'affaire ma belle, reste calme.**

Elle sembla se détendre, sa tête retombant sur son bras. Il la serra délicatement contre lui et descendit de la cuve. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua sa nudité. Sabo sortit un mouchoir immaculé de sa poche et lui essuya le visage avec une délicatesse sans nom. Elle put ainsi ouvrir les yeux, ses grands yeux bleu clair, et leur sourire faiblement. Sa peau, pâle de nature, était comme translucide sur son corps, la couleur de ses cheveux avait ternie.

 **_ Vous … vous êtes venu…** Souffla-t-elle.

Sabo n'y tint plus et se mit à pleurer, pressant sa main dans la sienne, avant de retirer son manteau et de l'en couvrir, la prendre des bras de Kidd. Elle cala sa tête dans son cou et ferma les yeux, la respiration lente.

 **_ Maintenant faut sortir.**

Ils passèrent par le trou qu'avait formé Kidd mais ne remontèrent pas dans les étages. Le couloir continuait sur d'autres portes, qu'ils ne prirent pas la peine d'ouvrir. La dernière était blindée, sans code ni passe.  
Plusieurs sacs mortuaires étaient empilés sur le côté, dont un plus imposant que les autres.

 **_ C'est quoi ce délire…**

 **_ Des cadavres ?**

Ils se regardèrent tous en coin, la tension montant d'un cran. Dans quelle merde avaient-ils mis les pieds ?  
Zoro s'approcha et mit un genou à terre, lentement, ouvrant la fermeture éclair du sac le plus gros.

Il rampa en arrière en étranglant un cri : l'imposante physionomie de Jinbei était là, livide. Morte.

 **_ Putain !…**

 **_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?! Il est censé être au** _ **WaterHouse**_ **…**

Kidd sortit son téléphone et le prit en photo.

 **_ Mais t'es pas bien ?!**

 **_ Une preuve, Shanks et Ray auront du mal à nous croire.**

 **_ Comment ça se fait que Jinbei soit… Bon, on sort d'ici, on réfléchira en route** , conclu Sabo, qui restait miraculeusement calme. **Tu veux bien nous ouvrir le passage, Eustass, s'il te plait ?**

Le dragon s'écarta des sacs mortuaires et s'approcha de la porte, posant sa main sur la poignée. Il n'eut même pas à forcer, elle s'ouvrit en silence. Ils inspirèrent tous une grande bouffée d'air nocturne, très appréciée après l'air confiné du hangar. La porte donnait sur le lac, Kidd eut un frisson. Sa phobie l'emmerdait, ces derniers temps.

Il observa le mur extérieur et y trouva des accroches. Tel un lézard, il se glissa dessus et se transforma, faisant apparaitre par la même occasion les attaches dont ses passagers auraient besoin. Zoro passa en premier, pour attraper Vivi et qu'elle reste le plus confortablement installée, puis ce fut au tour de Sabo.

Kidd grimpa le long du mur jusqu'au toit, où il prit son élan pour s'envoler, direction New York, en vitesse de croisière, peu importe les courbatures du lendemain.

Ils restèrent silencieux toute l'heure du voyage, pour différentes raisons. Sabo s'occupait de vérifier sommairement si Vivi allait bien, qu'elle n'était pas blessée, qu'elle n'avait pas subi de sévices, lui retirant ce gel translucide. Kidd parce qu'il se concentrait sur son vol et ne voulait pas penser à autre chose que planer droit et vite. Et Zoro avait l'image d'un Jinbei livide devant les yeux.

Ce n'était pas le premier cadavre qu'il voyait, et bien que les autres aient été plus sanglant, celui-ci était d'un glauque… Il l'avait vu quelques jours auparavant et tout semblait bien aller, que s'était-il passé ? Comment ?... Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait fait ça ? Etait-il en lien avec les enlèvements ? De qui les autres sacs contenaient-ils les corps? Karen ? Hiramera ? Est-ce que Vivi finirait dans le même état ? Est-ce qu'elle pouvait être sauvée ?

Trop de questions tourbillonnaient dans le cerveau du lycan. Non pas qu'il soit bête, mais s'il pouvait se passer de prises de tête, il le faisait volontiers. Ils avaient retrouvé Vivi, c'était le plus important. Son sauvetage soulevait pas mal de questions, mais ils y verraient plus clair avec les réflexions de Shanks et Rayleigh. Il resserra sa veste sur lui et ferma les yeux, préférant dormir et se soustraire à ses pensées pour le reste du voyage.

Kidd faisait de son mieux pour voler le plus vite possible sans secouer ses passagers, puisant dans ses ressources draconiques pour donner le meilleur de lui-même. Il mit vingt-cinq minutes de moins au retour, atterrissant le plus délicatement possible dans la cour intérieur de l'Ordre, dont les lumières étaient allumés pour lui permettre un meilleur atterrissage.

Tout le monde les attendait, même Mihawk. Ace, Trafalgar et Jew' se précipitèrent aux pieds du dragon pour aider Sabo à faire descendre Vivi, qui dormait profondément. Lorsqu'elle vit l'état de son amie, le visage de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses se décomposa et des larmes commencèrent à monter. Kidd reprit sa forme humaine, un peu pâlot.

 **_ Ace … J'aurai besoin d'ton feu, s'teu plait …**

Il tenait debout mais c'était tout juste. Il ne pensait pas que puiser dans sa propre fournaise pour alimenter son énergie physique l'affaiblirait à ce point. Ace s'approcha, ses mains s'enveloppant de chaleureuses flammes jaunes orangés et les appliqua sur son torse. La peau du dragon les aspira, ses veines se parant d'une couleur orange irisé, retrouvant peu à peu des couleurs.

 **_ Merci.**

 **_ Ça va aller ?** Demanda Ace en retirant ses mains, les flammes s'évanouissant.

 **_ On va faire avec, je ne suis pas à plaindre** , lui répondit-il en pointant Vivi du menton, qui disparaissait dans les portes, direction l'infirmerie.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

Avant que Kidd n'ait le temps de lui répondre, Shanks leur fit signe d'approcher, l'expression inquiète.

 **_ En attendant d'avoir le check-up complet de Vivi, j'aimerais avoir un rapide aperçu de ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, s'il te plait. A la** **tête de Zoro, l'état de Vivi n'est pas la seule chose préoccupante. Allons dans le réfectoire, on y sera au chaud et vous pourrez boire et manger.**

A la mention de la nourriture, l'estomac du dragon émit un bruit bien particulier. Avec les émotions, il en avait oublié ses besoins primaires.

 **_ Je vais faire un tour aux toilettes, si ça ne vous dérange pas** , annonça-t-il avant de filer dans le bâtiment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, à l'exception de Sabo, Trafalgar, Ray et Vivi, tout le monde était assis autour de la table.  
Après avoir vidé sa tasse de chocolat bouillant, Kidd raconta brièvement ce qu'il s'était produit : l'entrée dans le bâtiment, les agents de sécurité, le poste avec les caméras et la salle des cuves. Il fut écouté dans le plus religieux des silences.

 **_En sortant, on a trouvé des sacs mortuaires …**

 **_ Jinbei était dans l'un deux** , termina Zoro.

L'information mit deux secondes à parcourir les cerveaux.

 **_ QUOI ?**

 **_ Ce n'est pas possible, Rayleigh est allé lui parler tout à l'heure…**

Alors qu'ils y allaient tous de leurs hypothèses, Kidd retrouva la photo et fit glisser son téléphone sur la table. Le silence revint immédiatement. Shanks prit l'appareil, son visage se décomposant au fur et à mesure qu'il détaillait l'image.

 **_ … Merde…**

 _A suivre…_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

Cela faisait trois jours et trois nuits que Trafalgar passait dans la bibliothèque.

Il nageait dans les livres. Littéralement. Il cherchait une explication à l'état de Vivi, et quand un livre ne lui en donnait pas, il le laissait sur le côté, sans prendre la peine de le remettre à sa place. Et comme jusqu'à présent, aucun n'avait pu l'aider… Un quart des étagères en bois sombres de la section où il se trouvait était éparpillé sur les tables, les chaises, le sol. Il était allongé sur le côté, parmi des feuillets, fixant l'une des grandes fenêtres l'aube pointerait bientôt ses rayons.

Il était fatigué, lasse, exaspéré et frustré. Des heures de recherches, à lire des centaines de livres et ne rien trouver. Pas même un indice, une référence, aussi subtile soit-elle, sur l'état de faiblesse extrême de la jeune fille. Et il en avait lu, des diagnostics de maladies magiques et humaines.

Son état déclinait de manière régulière, comme si son corps était percé et que sa vie s'écoulait. Et il ne pouvait pas trouver la perforation, et encore moins la boucher. Et c'est ce qui le mettait le plus en rogne. Avoir peut-être les capacités de la sauver et être incapable de lui fournir de l'aide.

Ça lui rappelait l'un des gamins de l'orphelinat, prit du mal du côté.  
En une nuit, l'état du marmot avait empiré, et au matin, il était mort. Il n'avait pas pu le sauver, parce qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore ses pouvoirs, et qu'il ne connaissait pas les techniques de barbier.

Maintenant, il savait qu'il avait été atteint d'une appendicite, et qu'une incision dans l'abdomen pour retirer la chair malade l'aurait sauvé.

Ce savoir, toutes ces techniques que les siècles avaient forgées, lui était magnifique et terrifiant. Ce siècle était magnifique et terrifiant.

Il n'appartenait pas à ce siècle, peu importe sa capacité d'adaptation. Ces livres l'avaient remis à sa place il aurait beau faire bonne figure, il n'était pas à la bonne époque. Il pourrait lire autant qu'il le voudrait, il ne rattraperait pas les années d'expériences qui avaient permis leurs écritures.

Il posa ses doigts froids sur ses yeux, les massant délicatement.  
Voilà où il en était de ses réflexions. L'impression farouche de ne pas être au bon endroit, au bon moment. De n'être utile à personne. De ne pas être adapté, à quelque niveau que ce soit, et encore moins socialement… les carcans de son époque, le Moyen Age, comme ils l'appelaient, étaient bien plus strict que maintenant. Jamais, ô grand jamais il n'aurait laissé un homme l'embrasser. Et Kidd lui avait déjà volé plus d'un baiser… Cela se serait terminé par un combat à mort.

Il ne savait pas où il se situait… encore un point flou de son existence. Il se sentait hétéro, et pourtant, être proche du dragon ne le gênait pas autant qu'il voulait le faire croire, remettant en cause sa croyance.  
Le saut dans le temps avait-il altéré ses sens pour qu'il se laisse si facilement aller ? L'acceptation du baiser, dans les toilettes du _GoldenMound_ , était due à l'alcool. En d'autres termes, une fois les barrières du raisonnable baissées, il acceptait qu'un homme le touche une partie irraisonnée de sa tête l'autorisait, alors que c'était contre-nature. Pourquoi ?  
Il faut un homme et une femme pour donner la vie, non deux personnes du même sexe.

Sachant pertinemment cela, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à sortir Kidd de sa tête ?... était-il possédé par le Diable pour apprécier le contact du dragon ?

Si seulement Garp était là, il lui aurait donné des explications, il l'aurait guidé, rassuré… Mais son mentor était mort, cinq cent ans auparavant.

L'émotion le submergea, et les larmes se mirent à couler, doucement. Il resta quelque minute prostré, sans bouger. Les rayons du soleil passèrent à travers les vitres, inondant la pièce.

Ce n'était pas son genre de s'apitoyer sur son sort, mais il fallait avouer que cela faisait pas mal de changement et de bouleversement dans sa vie, ces derniers temps. Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main et se redressa. Son ventre émit un gargouillis plaintif, n'ayant pas été alimenté depuis la veille au matin. Il soupira et referma les livres autour de lui, commençant à les empiler pour les ranger.

Tandis qu'il replaçait des volumes à leur place, le visage défait de Shanks lorsqu'il était venu dans l'infirmerie informer Rayleigh de la mort de Jinbei lui revint en mémoire. Le vieil homme avait à son tour tiré une tête de trois pieds de long. Il ne saisissait pas l'étendu de cette nouvelle, mise à part qu'ils avaient perdu une connaissance. Et honnêtement, l'état de Vivi le préoccupait plus qu'un homme poisson-inconnu.  
Il avait vu Shanks et Rayleigh échanger à voix basse assez vivement. Ça lui rappela Garp et Drake, quand ça n'allait pas dans l'Ordre. Ça n'augurait rien de bon.

Le roux l'avait informé de l'état de l'Ordre, détérioré par des années de paix relative, du manque de membres, et de la possibilité d'une catastrophe s'ils ne pouvaient endiguer un débordement de magie dans le monde humain, ce qu'il pressentait de plus en plus fortement. Shanks semblait penser que sa présence ici et maintenant, que ce saut dans le temps, avait quelque chose de providentiel.

Il eut un rictus, terminant de ranger sa section. C'était une maigre consolation …

L'odeur de tartine grillée parvint à ses narines avant que la porte de la bibliothèque ne s'ouvre. De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir qui entrait. Il quitta la section et se rapprocha de la balustrade en bois, pour voir Kidd au milieu du petit salon circulaire, déposant un plateau remplit d'œufs brouillés, de bacon, de tartines grillées, de beurre, d'un tasse de chocolat chaud et d'une autre de café odorant.

A la vue du plateau, l'eau lui monta brusquement à la bouche. Il était affamé.  
Mais il ne se précipita pas dans les escaliers pour autant. Il inspira et se recula. Il ne savait pas où il en était et … ne se sentait pas spécialement près à confronter Eustass. Il ferma les yeux, son estomac le priant instamment de descendre ces foutus escaliers et d'aller se nourrir. Et de ne pas réagir comme une pucelle effarouchée. Il était un homme bordel !

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers, se frottant le visage des deux mains. Kidd arrivait déjà à l'étage. Lorsqu'il le vit, il lui offrit un petit sourire.

 **_ Je venais te chercher : le petit déj' t'attend.**

 **_ Merci.**

Kidd arriva à sa hauteur et s'arrêta quand il le vit reculer d'un pas, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **_ Je ne sais pas où j'en suis avec toi. Tu m'embrouilles les idées et je n'aime pas ça. Ce n'est pas dans l'ordre des choses que nous... nous embrassions. Ce n'est pas naturel. Aucun de nous n'est une femme. Ce n'est pas** _ **bien**_ **.**

Kidd haussa les sourcils, avant qu'un petit rictus amusé n'orne ses lèvres. Il s'approcha soudainement , lui attrapant les bras pour l'empêcher de fuir et s'empara de sa bouche. Il maintint le brun tandis qu'il se débattait, jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse tomber, acceptant l'échange. Il en profita, mordillant doucement ses lèvres, sentant le désir monter dans son propre corps. Ne voulant pas l'effrayé, il recula sa tête, mettant son front contre le sien.

 **_ Tu la vois tomber, la foudre Divine ?** Demanda-t-il avec un sourire ravageur. **Un homme et une femme, c'est pour la reproduction de l'espèce. Tu sais combien on est sur terre ? Crois-moi, le monde ne nous attends pas pour perpétuer la race. On peut se permettre d'être égoïste.**

 **_ Penses-tu que c'est facile, de laisser tomber ce que l'on sait, de remettre en question ses croyances, ses habitudes ?**

 **_ Plus simple que tu sembles le penser je serais mort sinon.**

 **_ Je peux toujours arranger ça.**

 **_ Après avoir pris un petit déj'** , le taquina Kidd, le prenant dans ses bras, enfouissant une main dans ses mèches brunes, lui caressant le crâne.

Trafalgar se tendit, ses épaules se contractèrent. Bon sang… un court instant, il batailla avec sa raison, avant de poser ses mains sur les flancs du dragon, lui rendant ainsi son étreinte.

 **_ Tu m'agaces** , bougonna-t-il contre son épaule.

 **_ C'est ma spécialité** , lui répondit Kidd en lui embrassant la tempe, lui caressant la tête une dernière fois. **Le bacon va refroidir. Au fait, le Roi a relancé, pour ton sang.**

 _A suivre…_


	25. Chapter 25

(Bêta lectrice en panne...)

Ullo ! ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas parler en début de chapiiiitre ! Du coup, j'en profite héhé.

J'aimerais remercier **Omya-chan** , **nikkouyoku** , **Malsskat** , **Pauline** et **Blackghost** pour leur soutien indéfectible, et toutes les reviews dont elles m'ont gratifier. Si l'une d'entre vous est un garçon, mille excuses ;)

Franchement, je vous "kiff grave". Des bisous !

 **Chapitre 25**

La chambre de Vivi était calme. Elle avait été transférée de l'infirmerie la veille. Rayleigh estimait qu'un espace plus personnelle, plus familier, serait mieux qu'une chambre blanche bardée de machines. Plus de bip lancinant et répétitif, plus d'écran lumineux. Juste sa chambre, aux murs pâles, décoré de guirlandes pastelles et de photos souvenirs. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé, les rayons du soleil ne passaient plus par la fenêtre.

Sabo s'était endormie à son chevet, la tête dans les bras, sa main dans la sienne. Elle était chaude, vivante, agréable à toucher, malgré les cales qu'avait formé le maniement des armes. Elle eut un faible sourire, libérant doucement sa main pour la poser sur ses cheveux d'or, les caressant délicatement.

Elle aurait tellement voulu se défendre plus, se battre plus fort, répondre aux efforts qu'ils faisaient tous pour la garder en vie… Mais ses forces l'abandonnaient, fuyaient dès qu'elle essayait de les mobiliser…

Elle caressa une dernière fois les cheveux de Sabo et ferma les yeux, s'en allant…

Le blond se réveilla quelque heure plus tard et se frotta les yeux, avant de tourner la tête vers Vivi.  
L'expression apaisée sur son visage fit monter l'angoisse en flèche. Malgré les avertissements de Ray, il avait espéré que ça n'arrive pas, qu'ils trouveraient le moyen de la sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
Il porta précipitamment une main tremblante à sa gorge, cherchant son pouls, qu'il ne trouva pas. Les larmes envahirent son champ de vision, en même temps qu'un gouffre immense se creusait dans sa poitrine. Il se redressa, posant ses mains sur ses épaules, la secouant doucement, espérant que ce soit une mauvaise blague.

 **_ Vivi, réveille-toi s'il te plait …**

Un sentiment indescriptible l'envahit. Il avait envie de hurler, d'exploser, de tout ravager sur son passage. Les larmes se mirent à couler, lui brouillant la vue. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, son front contre le sien et se laissa submerger par le chagrin. Il entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir, mais sentit clairement la large main de Ray se poser sur son épaule.

Il entendit le cri déchirant de Jew', qui éclata en sanglot, s'effondrant dans les bras d'Ace. Ray le tira doucement à lui, lui faisant lâcher la jeune fille, le prenant dans ses bras, lui offrant une étreinte forte et protectrice. Sabo enfouit son visage contre sa veste en sweat blanche, ses larmes coulant en flot discontinue. Il serra et desserra les poings sur sa veste, baragouinant sa rage en des mots incompréhensible contre le tissu.  
Il ne voulait pas y croire. Elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, sans qu'il n'ait rien pu faire pour l'aider, sans qu'il n'ait pu trouver ce qui l'aurait sauvé. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

Quelque heure plus tard, la chambre fut évacuée, pour que les mages croque-mort fassent leur travail. Ils se retrouvèrent tous au réfectoire, installé à la table. Jew et Sabo, côte à côte, pleuraient en silence, Zoro et Ace avait les yeux rougis, tout comme Ray et Shanks.

 **_ Ce qui lui est arrivé est inadmissible** , lâcha le lycan, la voix rauque.

 **_ En plus d'être inexplicable… Cela n'a jamais été recensé. Trafalgar a passé toute la section physiologique au peigne fin et n'a rien trouvé** , fit remarquer Rayleigh.

 **_ … Pourquoi elle ? Vivi ne faisait rien de mal ! C'était un ange !**

 **_ Faut trouver le responsable et le faire payer.**

 **_ C'est peut-être pas la seule…** , intervint Kidd.

Sabo se leva et alla dans la cuisine, les laissant discuter entre eux.  
Il essuya rageusement ses larmes et ouvrit le frigo, sortant une bouteille de jus de mandarine et en sécha la moitié. Il avait sa petite idée sur l'identité du connard responsable de la mort de Vivi : le faux Jinbei du _WaterHouse_. Et il allait lui faire passer le plus sale quart d'heure de sa vie.

Avant que Zoro ou Kidd ne puisse sentir quoi que ce soit, il se faufila en dehors de la cuisine et fila au garage, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre.

En quelque minute, il se retrouva devant le cabaret, qui venait juste d'ouvrir. Il salua Idéo et grimpa les escaliers, évitant ainsi d'avoir à répondre aux questions qu'une observation plus approfondi aurait suscité. Il traversa la salle et s'apprêta à monter les escaliers menant au bureau de Jinbei, quand Shackey l'attrapa par le bras, le stoppant net dans sa progression.

Elle n'eut qu'à regarder son visage pour comprendre. La tristesse insondable, la rage bouillonnante et l'envie de meurtre.

Elle le fixa un instant, avant de lui lâcher le bras et de le prendre dans les siens un court instant. Ray l'avait informé de l'état de faiblesse affolant de Vivi, l'expression de Sabo lui apprenait le reste. Ses yeux se brouillèrent un instant, elle le libéra de son étreinte. Sabo vit les larmes couler avant qu'elle ne les essuie d'un revers de la main. Shackey avec des yeux de panda n'était pas vraiment Shackey.

 **_ Je te suis.**

Sa voix était légèrement rauque. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, remonta le couloir en moquette bleu sombre et papier peint boudoir et entra sans frapper, talonner par la brune.  
Il eut un léger mouvement de recul en voyant Jinbei, debout derrière son imposant bureau, un dossier à la main. Alors qu'il l'avait vue, quelques jours au paravent, étendu dans un sac mortuaire.

Jinbei leva la tête vers eux, visiblement agacé.

 **_ On ne vous a pas appris les bonnes manières ? On frappe avant d'entrer ! Shackey, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?**

La rage prit le pas sur le reste. Sabo fit le tour du bureau et lui bondit dessus le faisant tomber à la renverse. Il le roua de coups lu aplatissant ses jointures sur sa face bleue.

Shackey resta en retraits, ébranlée. Jamais Jinbei n'aurait laissé quelqu'un le mettre à terre aussi aisément. Ce n'était donc pas Jinbei qu'ils avaient en face d'eux…

Comme Sabo ne semblait pas s'arrêter, elle s'approcha, se penchant par-dessus le bureau.

 **_ Si tu l'amoche de trop, il sera dans l'incapacité de répondre à nos questions.**

Avec une étonnante discipline, Sabo s'arrêta, tenant sa victime qui saignait du nez par le col de sa veste blanche.

 **_ Qui es-tu ?**

 **_ Mais enfin, ça s'voit pas ? Je suis Jinbei, votr-**

Une claque l'empêcha de finir sa phrase.

 **_ Mauvaise réponse. Qui es-tu ?**

 **_ Je viens de te le dire, tu es sourd ?!**

Sabo sortit de sa poche son téléphone et chercha rapidement la photo qu'il avait prise de celui de Kidd, montrant le cadavre du propriétaire du cabaret, allongé dans son sac.

 **_ Et ça, tu vas me dire que tu ne sais pas qui c'est , que c'est un imposteur ? … Qui es-tu** ? Recommença Sabo, les oreilles rougies par la colère.

Il vit dans les yeux du faux Jinbei une lueur d'incompréhension, puis de panique, avant que son expression redevienne outrée.

 **_ C'est une mauvaise blague ? J'espère pour toi que tu vas pouvoir te justifier, car je suis bien vivant, mon petit gars.**

Sabo arriva à saturation. Il aplatit son poing sur la face bleu une nouvelle fois, faisant jaillir du sang.

Alors que Jinbei essayait de se défendre face cette nouvelle volée de coup, sa main droite toucha par accident sa joue et sa carrure réduit d'un coup, laissant place à un grand homme fin, grimé comme un travesti.

Sabo s'arrêta net, laissant place à de longues secondes de silence. Shackey écarquilla les yeux, choquée.

Bon Clay, le Travesti de Shiki, avait pris la place de Jinbei, le représentant des hommes-poissons, patron et ami.

Le brun se remit soudainement à se débattre, tentant de renverser Sabo, qui le frappa une nouvelle fois, le faisant geindre. Shackey passa de l'autre côté du bureau et plaça son talon droit sous la gorge de Bon Clay, qui commença à devenir rouge, se penchant au-dessus de lui.

 **_ Je te conseille de nous dire tout ce que tu sais.**

Sa voix était glaciale. L'idée que Ray ne l'avait peut-être pas informé de la mort de Jinbei traversa l'esprit de Sabo … Merde.  
Elle soulagea légèrement la pression sur la gorge du brun, qui émit un bruit étranglé en prenant sa respiration.

 **_ Je ne sais rrrrrr-**

Sa phrase se termina sur un gargouillis de nouveau étranglé.

 **_ Tu n'es pas en position de force. Et je n'aime pas me répéter. Alors crache le morceau tout de suite.**

Bon Clay tenta de se débattre, mais stoppa bien vite ses efforts, l'air lui manquant. Il finit par capituler, le sang continuant à couler de son nez et de sa lèvre péter.

 **_ Jinbei … Arf … Devait fournir des sirènes à Shiki … pour kof kof … son expérience... Il a refusé … Du coup, c'est lui qui y est passé et ...kof … j'ai pris sa place.**

 **_ Une expérience pour quoi ?** Demanda Sabo, la voix blanche.

 **_ J'en sais rien … Shiki nous donnes seulement… les infos dont on a … besoin kof… pour effectuer le boulot….**

Le blond serra les dents et entra violemment dans sa tête, le faisant hurler. Il retourna son cerveaux, à la recherche de la moindre information, du moindre détail, passant dans dans l'inconscient avec la force d'un ouragan. Et même là, il ne trouva rien concernant cette expérience. Comme pour l'agent de sécurité du hangar… Il avait dû mal à croire que rien ne filtre… Quelqu'un était passé lui effacer des souvenirs, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Il se redressa brusquement , mâchoires et poings serrés.

 **_ Fais chier … Il dit la vérité. On ne peux rien en tirer…**

 **_ Bien, lâcha Shackey avant de se redresser. Sabo, j'aimerais que tu rentre à la maison.**

Ils échangèrent un regard et Sabo comprit ce qu'elle allait faire. Il acquiesça et quitta la pièce, ses pas raisonnant sur le parquet.

 _A suivre…_


	26. Chapter 26

(Bêta toujours en panne, je m'excuse d'avance pour les yeux qui piqueront)

 **Chapitre 26** ( _With or Without you_ \- Our Last Night)

Jewelery, les yeux rougies d'avoir pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit sur l'épaule d'Ace, les cheveux ressemblant plus à un plumeau qu'à un chignon et encore en pyjama, était en train de faire l'une de ses deux valises. Elle la remplissait par automatisme, ne se souciant pas vraiment de ce qu'elle y mettait, contrairement à son habitude.

L'annonce d'un voyage à la Nouvelle Orléans l'aurait fait trépigner d'impatience, et elle se serait sûrement plainte de ne pas avoir assez de fringues à se mettre, ni de chaussures à porter… Mais là, c'était différent.

Ils allaient enterré Vivi à la Nouvelle Orléans, sa ville d'origine, qui comptait beaucoup de sirènes et d'homme-poissons.

Enterrer Vivi… ça sonnait tellement creux, tellement faux… Elle avait espéré, ce matin en se réveillant, que c'était une mauvaise blague, que la jeune sirène serait toujours avec eux, présente au petit déjeuner… Mais non…

Son amie, sa sœur, n'était plus.

Laissant un immense gouffre dans sa poitrine. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle étouffa un juron et prit l'un des mouchoirs éparpiller sur son lit. Sa gorge se noua et les larmes se firent plus insistantes, roulants sur ses joues. Elle déglutit, essayant d'endiguer le flot d'émotions qui la submergeait, sans succès. Un sanglot sortit de sa gorge oppressée sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien. Plusieurs suivirent, qu'elle tenta d'étouffer…

Ace passa la tête par la porte, n'hésitant qu'une seconde avant d'entrer et de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle enfouit son visage contre son épaule, fermant fort les yeux, les poings serrés contre sa poitrine. Il la berça doucement, pressant sa joue contre son crâne, lui frottant le dos de sa large main chaude.

Elle eut du mal à contrôler sa crise de larmes, qui dura de longues minutes, lui nouant la gorge sévèrement.  
La respiration saccadée, elle réussi à reprendre le dessus sur son chagrin. Pour combien de temps, elle n'en savait rien, mais c'était déjà ça. Il fallait qu'elle termine sa valise et qu'elle se prépare à partir.

Elle s'écarta un peu d'Ace et lui essuya maladroitement l''épaule.

_ **T'en fais pas pour mon t-shirt ma belle** , le rassura-t-il en lui embrassant le front. **T'as réussi à manger quelque chose ce matin ?**

Elle secoua la tête. Il était rare que Jew ne se nourrisse pas, elle qui habituellement mangeait comme quatre… il soupira et lui caressa les joues, essuyant ses larmes avant de lui embrasser le front une nouvelle fois.

 **_ Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles OK ?**

 **_ Ok…**

Il la regarda une dernière fois, mettant un peu plus de temps à sortir de la chambre. Elle eut un faible sourire. Il n'avait pas l'air comme ça, mais Ace avait un cœur en or, sous sa grande gueule pseudo narcissique.

Elle soupira à son tour et se tourna vers sa valise… se rendant compte que ce qu'elle avait mit dedans ne correspondait pas du tout au temps qu'il ferait là-bas. Elle ressortit tout en pestant faiblement et recommença depuis le début.

La valise quasiment terminée, elle sortit de sa chambre et remonta le couloir, jusqu'à la chambre de Vivi. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, posant lentement sa main sur la poignée. Elle ferma un instant les yeux puis l'ouvrit.

Tout était en place. Rien n'avait bouger. L'odeur de sa sœur flottait dans la pièce. Elle inspira à fond et refoula les larmes qui menaçaient pour la énième fois.  
Elle se dirigea vers la penderie et l'ouvrit doucement. Un léger sourire orna ses lèvres. Vivi portait rarement du noir ou des couleur vive. Et rarement de pantalon aussi.

Elle tomba sur sa robe bleu-gris préférée… Elle y passa la main, puis la porta à son visage, inspirant profondément son parfum. Son expiration fut saccadé, elle relâcha la robe avant de la maculer de larmes et de morve. Elle la décrocha et la mit sur son épaule, rentrant dans la penderie à la recherche d'une robe noir.

Elle voulait lui faire honneur en portant l'une de ses robes à son enterrement, bien que le mot ne soit pas très en adéquation avec la cérémonie qui se déroulerait le lendemain. Les sirènes n'étaient pas enterrées, mais renvoyées à la mer. Des funérailles vikings, en quelque sorte.

Jew fila ensuite dans la salle de bain attenante et se prépara.  
Elle resta un long moment sous l'eau chaude, repensant à la suite des événements depuis que Trafalgar était arrivé. Sentant les mauvaises pensées arrivé, elle les chassa en fredonnant une chanson qu'elle et Vivi avaient l'habitude de chanter.  
Ce n'était pas de la faute de Trafalgar si tout partait en vrille, il n'y était pour rien. S'il était resté dans son siècle, ça aurait été la même chose. Ça n'avait rien empêcher, et rien précipiter.

Elle aurait dû rester avec Vivi, le soir où les garçons étaient aller bosser, au lieux de jouer en réseau comme elle le faisait quand elle ne devait pas bosser au salon le lendemain. Elle aurait dû lui proposer une soirée entre filles, une connerie dans le genre, pour la garder avec elle, en sécurité.

Mais elle n'avait rien fait de tout ça, parce qu'elle ne savait pas, ne se doutait de rien… Ce coup de pelle en pleine face de la part du Destin était exécrable.  
C'était pourtant leur boulot de prévenir ce genre de chose. Cantonner la magie chez les mages étaient leur principale but, mais garder l'ordre en leur sein également, et ça, ils ne le faisaient pas, ne le pouvaient pas : trop peu de Gardien pour se le permettre.

Elle serra les poings et se jura de placer des runes de recrutements dans tous les endroits où elle irait.

Elle quitta la douche et se sécha rapidement, enfilant la robe noir, longue et cintrée qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle se maquilla sommairement, laissant ses cheveux libres, puis descendit au rez-de -chaussé avec ses valises.

Alors qu'elle passait l'arche menant à l'entrée, elle s'arrêta net, les petits cheveux sur sa nuque se dressant.

Caesar Clown, le Roi des vampires de la ville de New York, se tenait là, droit devant elle, dans un costume trois pièces hors de prix. Ses cheveux mauve très foncé ondulait dans son dos et sur les côtés de son visage, en de longues vagues sensuelles. Il portait un rouge à lèvres sombres et un fard à paupière de la même couleur, qui mettait son teint extra pâle en valeur.

Il darda sur elle son regard jaune, et elle dû se rappeler qu'elle devait respirer.

Son apparence de dandy ultra séduisant devait cacher un monstre, c'était forcé : on ne devenait pas Roi de New York en faisant des ronds de jambes et en battant des cils...

Elle expira doucement alors qu'il s'approchait.

 **_ Bonjour Jewelery, je cherche Trafalgar** , l'informa-t-il poliment, sa voix grave s'infiltrant en elle.

Elle croisa les bras et se pinça discrètement la peau pour ne pas succomber à son charme. Elle ne s'étonna pas qu'il connaisse son nom.

 **_** **Bonjour,** **qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?** Demanda-t-elle, sur la défensive, tout en restant polie.

Alors que le Roi ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, Eustass passa la porte d'entré, veste en cuir sur le dos et gros sac de voyage à la main. Lui aussi était habillé tout en noir.

Il dépassa Caesar, le saluant d'un rapide mouvement de tête avant de faire la bise à Jew, ne semblant pas reconnaître Sa Majesté. Qui d'ailleurs toussota légèrement.

Kidd se tourna vers lui, visiblement près à lui demander s'il avait un problème, quand il reconnut son interlocuteur, ce que Jew vit clairement sur ses traits.

 **_ Caesar …**

 **_ Bonjour Eustass.**

Ils se jaugèrent durant un court silence, que le dragon brisa.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Demanda-t-il, posant la réponse par réflexe.

 **_ Je viens voir Trafalgar.**

Jew vit les mâchoires de Kidd se contracter immédiatement. Elle posa sa main sur son bras, de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait à l'arrivé de Bartholoméo. Qui d'ailleurs arriva, sac de voyage sur l'épaule, en compagnie de Sabo et Ace, tout deux aillant valises et sacs à dos. Tous de noir vêtus.

Sabo, déjà pâle, blanchit un peu plus quand il reconnu l'invité, Jew le vit du coin de l'œil.

 **_ Bonjour tout le monde** , les salua Caesar avec un sourire en coin. **Vous faites une sortie scolaire ?**

Kidd serra instinctivement les poings.

 **_ On va enterrer une amie** , répondit rageusement Ace, se rapprochant dangereusement du vampire, sans que Sabo ne puisse le retenir. **Ça te pose un problème ?**

La tension était plus que palpable.

 **_ Oh … Je vous prie de m'excuser, je n'étais pas au courant. Mes condoléances. Qui est décédé ?**

 **_ Vivi** , répondit Shanks, qui arriva, accompagné de Zoro, Trafalgar et Rayleigh.

Quand Trafalgar apparut, les yeux jaune du vampire se fixèrent directement sur lui. Jew était assez près de lui pour voir ses narines frémirent. Shanks et Rayleigh passèrent devant.

 **_ Je te prie de nous excuser, nous sommes sur le départ** , énonça le roux en lui tendant un tube remplit d'un liquide rouge foncé, du sang à n'en pas douter. **Une longue route nous attends.**

Ray montra la porte menant au garage d'un signe de tête, avant de s'y diriger, suivit par Barth. Les autres mirent plus de temps à quitter l'entrée, regardant le Roi avec méfiance.

Alors que Trafalgar allait passer la porte, Caesar se déplaça en un battement de cil, lui bloquant la route. Ce dernier n'eut même pas le temps de se raidir que le vampire plongea sur son cou et planta ses crocs dans sa peau.

La douleur lui monta à la tête, l'empêchant de se débattre, ce qui n'était pas plus mal : tenter de l'arracher à lui aurait sans doute causer beaucoup plus de dégâts. La sensation de son sang se faisait aspiré était tout bonnement affreuse et traumatisante. Il ferma les yeux, priant pour que ça se finisse vite.

Mais les secondes lui parurent des siècles avant que le Roi ne le lâche, se léchant les lèvres, regardant droit derrière lui. Kidd sans doute.

 **_ Vous voyez ? Je n'en demandais pas plus. Tu as un goût absolument exquis Trafalgar. Je garde le tube pour plus tard.**

Il dévora le brun des yeux, lui caressant la joue, avant de disparaître, les laissant planter là.

 _A suivre…_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**

Installé sur la banquette arrière du deuxième 4x4 de Toyota Land Cruiser, Trafalgar maintenait contre son cou une compresse. Dans la voiture de tête se trouvaient Rayleigh et Ace se relaieraient pour conduire, Jew, Sabo et Zoro. Ils en avaient pour dix-neuf heures de route et feraient une halte pour dormir à Knoxville.

Shackey était au volant, Shanks à ses côtés jouaient le copilote. Il se retrouvait entre les deux dragons, Bartholoméo, le casque sur les oreilles, dormait déjà, et Kidd… faisait la gueule.

Ça faisait pas loin de quatre heures qu'ils roulaient, et le silence était seulement coupé par le son de la radio. Il retira la compresse et glissa ses doigts sur sa peau maltraité, sentant les deux marques qu'avaient laissées les crocs. Le sang ne coulait plus, la compresse accélérant la cicatrisation, mais le choc était toujours présent. Shanks l'avait convaincu de donner son sang dans un flacon pour éviter cette situation, justement… ça n'avait pas été un succès. La sensation de pénétration risquait de revenir le hanter. Il se retint de soupirer et remit la compresse par-dessus, avant de poser les yeux sur Kidd.  
Ce dernier avait le bras sur le rebord de la portière, le menton dans la main, le visage tourné vers l'extérieur.

Trafalgar ne savait pas trop comment agir avec lui… Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la bibliothèque, où Kidd avait bien compris qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent et … ça rendait la situation inconfortable. Parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait lui parler, mais de quoi… Il lui mit un petit coup de genou pour attirer son attention. Kidd tourna son visage vers lui, son expression fermé s'adoucissant légèrement malgré son froncement de sourcil.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda doucement le brun.

Kidd se redressa légèrement, plongeant son regard agacé dans le sien.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ...Y a qu'on va enterrer Vivi, que Jinbei est mort, sans doute de la même manière, sans qu'on sache pourquoi, que mon cousin est venu me faire chier avec des histoires d'héritiers et que ce connard de Caesar a bu à ta veine. Voilà c' qu'y a.**

Trafalgar soutint son regard, calmement.

 **_ Je comprends tes raisons, sauf la dernière. Ce n'est pas toi qu'il a mordu…**

 **_ Ouais, bah j'aurais préféré…**

 **_ Pourquoi ?**

Eustass serra les dents et se remit dans son siège, fixant le paysage qui défilait, gardant le silence. Trafalgar se pencha en avant pour entrer dans son champ de vision, haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Kidd ferma les yeux. Trafalgar lui remit un léger coup de genou. Puis un autre, avant qu'un léger sourire agacé étire les lèvres du dragon, qui rouvrit les yeux.

 **_ T'es chiant.**

 **_ Réponds.**

 **_ … C'est comme si il t'avait marqué comme lui appartenant. Les vampires font ça pour que les humains qu'ils choisissent ne se fassent pas mordre par un autre. Quand je suis arrivé à New York, il a fait le même cirque avec moi, parce qu'il n'avait jamais bu le sang d'un dragon …**

 **_ Ah … Et donc ?**

 **_ C'est comme s'il marquait son territoire et j'supporte pas ça. T'es pas à lui putain.**

Trafalgar prit deux secondes pour réfléchir, se disant qu'il ne lui appartenait pas non plus. Pas encore… ?

 **_ Tu es en train de faire une crise de possessivité là ?**

Eustass tourna la tête vers lui comme s'il l'avait piqué, puis détourna la tête, se soustrayant à son regard.

 **_ Peut-être ouais …** marmonna-t-il.

Trafalgar secoua la tête et se laissa aller sur son épaule, fermant les yeux. Il le sentit déplacer son bras pour le mettre autour de ses épaules, le rapprochant de lui. Il gigota un peu, puis se laissa embarquer par le sommeil.

Ils firent une pause déjeuné quelques minutes plus tard, durant lesquelles il perçu une discussion assez animé entre Rayleigh, Shanks et Shackey, au sujet du Roi, qui avait été assez sèchement éconduit, et qu'ils risquaient des représailles, même s'il était venu sans sa cour. Puis ils reprirent la route, Kidd prit le volant pour soulager Shackey, qui passa à l'arrière.

À 19h, quand ils arrivèrent à Knoxville, Bartholoméo dormait dans les bras de Trafalgar, lui-même endormit dans les bras de la brune, qui lisait tranquillement sur sa tablette. Dans la deuxième voiture, c'était le même topo : Ace et Sabo entourait Jewelery, et Zoro dormait sur le siège avant. Ray et Shanks sortirent un appareil photo d'une des boites à gants et immortalisèrent l'instant, avant de les réveiller.

Ils avaient fait halte dans un motel et tandis que Ray négociait avec le propriétaire, Shackey servait du chocolat encore chaud de son thermos à qui en voulait, soit … tout le monde. Sauf Ace.

 **_ Putain, c'est où l'endroit pour retirer tes piles ?** Marmonna Jew, assise sur un plot en pierre, se tournant pour poser sa tête contre le ventre de Sabo.

 **_ Tu veux pas savoir.**

 **_ Ace s'il te plait, les valises ne sont pas des altères** , soupira le blond, fatigué.

 **_ Tu préfères que je fasse ça avec toi ?**

 **_ … Est-ce que je dois vraiment répondre à cette question ?**

Shanks eut un petit rire.

 **_ Je ne pense pas. Ah, Rayleigh est de retour.**

En effet, ce dernier arriva avec plusieurs clés.

 **_ Alors ! Nous avons 5 chambres de deux places…**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Eustass et Barth se rapprochèrent en même temps de Trafalgar, Jew enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Sabo et Ace passa son bras autour du cou du lycan, qui grogna, dormant à moitié debout.

 **_ … Je vois que vous avez choisi vos binômes. Hum … Eustass ?**

Les deux dragons se foudroyaient du regard.

 **_ Je peux savoir pourquoi tu veux dormir avec lui ?**

 **_ Parce qu'il est hyper confortable.**

Tandis qu'ils commençaient à s'en mettre plein la figure à coup d'arguments plus irrecevables les uns que les autres, Ray distribua les clés aux binômes déjà établie.

 **_ Bon et bien écoutez, puisqu'il semblerait que vous ne puissiez pas vous départager** , intervint Shanks, **vous dormirez ensemble. Bonne soirée, reposez-vous bien** , termina-t-il en prenant l'escalier qui menait aux chambres, emmenant Trafalgar à sa suite.

Les dragons restèrent comme deux ronds de flans aux bas des escaliers, avant de reprendre leur dispute tout en se dirigeant vers leur chambre, sac à la main.

 **_ Tu sers vraiment à rien**

 **_ Et toi on en parle ?**

 **_ Quoi moi ?**

 **_ C'est ta faute si je suis là.**

 **_ C'est moi qui ai la clé** , déclara Kidd en se retournant et en lui mettant sous le nez. **Si tu veux pas dormir dehors, tu changes de sujet. Ou mieux, tu fais silence.**

Bartholoméo eut une moue contrarié, mais se résigna au silence. Pour l'instant. Dormir dehors, c'était pas trop son délire.  
Une fois dans la chambre, Eustass le laissa étonnamment prendre sa douche en premier. Après ces dix heures de voyage, l'eau chaude lui fit énormément de bien. Mais il ne resta pas très longtemps dessous, ne sachant s'il en resterait pour son cousin. Il était déjà de mauvais poil, ce n'était pas dans son intérêt d'aggraver la situation. Il sortit de la salle de bain en bas de jogging, se séchant les cheveux.  
Il le trouva assis sur le lit, la tête dans les mains. Il s'approcha, ne sachant pas trop comment lui parler. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, malgré qu'ils soient cousins. Il voyait mal comment il pouvait lui remonter le moral…  
Il ouvrit son sac, qu'il avait laissé sur le côté droit du lit et en sortit deux bières blondes allemandes. De son sac de voyages oui. Un ami bagagiste lui avait enchanté. Il mit le cul de la bouteille fraîche en contact avec l'épaule de Kidd pour attirer son attention.

L'agacement céda la place à l'étonnement, puis une sorte de reconnaissance sur le visage de son cousin, qui prit la bière et la décapsula avec les ongles.

 **_ Merci.**

 **_ Service.**

Il s'assit à côté de lui, décapsulant sa bouteille de la même manière, approchant sa bière pour trinquer. Eustass le regarda en coin, un poil suspicieux, puis trinqua et bu.

 **_ Tu sais… Même si ça te fais chier que je sois là, moi, ça me permets de pas subir la pression pendant ce temps.**

Kidd eut un ricanement, qu'il étouffa en buvant une gorgée.

 **_ En fait, je crois que je suis jaloux…** lâcha Barth, son accent toujours à couper au couteau.

 **_ Ah bon ?**

 **_ Ouais … T'as ton salon, ton territoire, ta liberté…**

Eustass tourna la tête vers lui et resta interdit : il avait l'impression de se voir, quelque année en arrière, quand la pression du Clan l'asphyxiait et qu'il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : voler le plus loin possible. Sans même y réfléchir, il leva la main et la posa sur son épaule.

 **_ Ça viendra.**

 **_ Tu rigoles ? Ils ont changé les lois depuis que tu es parti. « Nous sommes trop peu nombreux pour nous permettre de perdre un autre membre »,** imita Bart avec une voix de vieillard.

 **_ Hum … C'est pour ça qu'ils me font chier avec un héritier… Bordel… Je ne veux pas d'enfant, pas maintenant.**

 **_ Oh tu risques pas de le garder.**

 **_ Pardon ?**

 **_ Y vont pas juste se contenter de savoir qu'on assure une descendance à mon avis…**

Kidd serra les dents et se détourna. Il ferma les yeux et respira à fonds, essayant d'endiguer la colère qui bouillonnait. L'impression de passer pour une poule pondeuse n'était pas prête de partir. Il grogna et termina sa bière, avant de la déposer sur la table de chevet et de se glisser sous les draps. Bartholoméo suivit peu après, éteignant la lumière.

 **_ Ah eh t'approche pas trop de Trafalgar. Sinon j'te crame les barbillons** , le prévint Kidd avant de changer de position.

Le lendemain matin, ils prirent tous un solide petit déjeuner avant de reprendre la route jusqu'à la Nouvelle Orléans, qu'ils atteignirent 8h de route et 1h pour manger plus tard.

Il était 17h passé et le soleil était encore haut. La cérémonie aurait lieux une heure après le coucher du soleil. Ils remontèrent une rue bordé d'arbres avant de s'engagé sur un chemin de sable qui s'enfonçait dans une forêt de pin.

 **_ Vous êtes sûr que c'est la bonne route ?**

 **_ Il me semble que j'ai un meilleur sens de l'orientation que toi, gamin.**

Après quelque minute de forêt, ils en sortirent et purent voir l'océan. Le chemin leur fit longer le haut de la plage, avant que leur destination apparaisse : une immense demeure construite entre la forêt et la plage, dans le style coloniale de la Nouvelle Orléans, toutes en colonnades, courbes, arches et balcons, entouré de petits palmiers et de grandes fougères.

Le chemin mena les 4x4 devant le portail de deux garages joints, annexe à la demeure. La sortie des voitures fut une suite de craquements, de soupirs et de grognement de satisfaction deux jours de voyages, c'est éreintant, même pour ceux qui ne conduisent pas. Tandis que les garçons ouvraient les coffres pour décharger les valises, Ray alla ouvrir la porte menant à l'intérieur, suivit de Shackey, Shanks et Jew.

C'était grand, spacieux et lumineux. Les murs étaient peints en blancs et blancs écru, des moulures décoraient les plafonds, les parquets étaient droits et silencieux, les meubles de bois riches et les fauteuils molletonnés parachevaient le tous. Tandis que la jeune fille partait en exploration, Rayleigh alla déposer le sac de nourriture dans la cuisine, étonnamment moderne et fonctionnelle, accompagné de Shackey et Shanks.

Sur le plan de travail se trouvait un bloc note noir avec la liste de ce que contenait la maison, pièce par pièce, dont la brune s'empara.

 **_ Eh bien, l'amie qui s'occupe de cette maison est très efficace, il ne manque rien.**

Ray eut un sourire en ouvrant le frigo pour y mettre les denrées qui en avaient besoin, tandis que Shanks ouvrait les placards et les tiroirs pour voir où se trouvaient quoi.

 **_ Je pense que ça lui fais plaisir.**

La brune se tourna vers lui, un petit sourire curieux sur le visage, reposant le bloc.

 **_ Elle est ici ?**

Ray acquiesça.

 **_ Nous sommes dedans. Home se gère toute seule.**

La brune haussa les sourcils avant de sourire, mais ne put poser les questions qui commençaient à poindre, les garçons rentrant bruyamment dans la cuisine après avoir déposés les valises dans l'entrée. Ace et Barth sautèrent sur le frigo en se gênant l'un l'autre pour voir ce qu'il y avait à boire, tandis que Sabo et Trafalgar s'asseyaient sur les hauts tabourets du plan de travail, tous les deux pâles. Le blond parce que c'était son état depuis la disparition de Vivi et Trafalgar… parce qu'il n'avait pas gérer le deuxième jour de voyage. Il avait vomi plusieurs fois avant que le sors d'apaisement fasse effet. Et actuellement, il se dissipait…

 **_ Je pense que Jew a déjà choisi sa chambre. Il y a deux chambres au rez-de-chaussée et cinq à l'étage. Organisez-vous comme vous voulez mais je ne veux pas de dispute** , les préviens Shanks, son regard se portant sur Barth et Kidd.

Ace étouffa un rire, un paquet de cookies ouvert à la main. Kidd le foudroya du regard avant de quitter la cuisine et de se diriger vers les escaliers, prenant son sac au passage. Un couloir partait des deux côtés, décorer de tapis et de tableaux. Instinctivement, il se dirigea vers la gauche et remonta tout le couloir jusqu'à la dernière porte, qu'il ouvrit. Il eut l'impression de rentrer dans son appartement… La déco industriel était quasi la même : le mur de brique, le piètement du lit en fer forgé noir, la bibliothèque et le bureau en Orme, les rideaux mi- occultant noir, les placards dans les murs … Il fronça les sourcils. Comment … ?

Il s'avança, les lattes sombres du parquet ne faisaient aucun bruit. Il déposa son sac sur le lit et jeta un œil au contenu de la bibliothèque : histoire du tatouage, pratique et signification du tatouage à travers les âges, cahiers de tatouage de référence pour stencils, catalogue des meilleurs machines sur le marché… Il sourit et secoua la tête. OK, cette chambre était faite pour lui, faudrait qu'il en touche deux mots à Ray, parce qu'il était certain de ne rien avoir demandé.

Alors qu'il se retournait vers le lit pour défaire son sac, il vit Trafalgar sur le pas de la porte, son sac sur l'épaule. Cette vision déclencha une nuée floue de papillons dans son ventre et ses reins.

 **_ Est-ce que je peux occuper la même chambre que toi ?** demanda le brun, visiblement pas très alaise avec sa question.

Il lui sourit et acquiesça.

 **_ Bien sûr.**

Quand le brun passa la porte, Kidd sentit qu'il se passait quelque chose dans la chambre, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Son regard fut attirer par la bibliothèque, qui contenait plus de livres maintenant : évolution de la médecine, magie contemporaine : trucs et astuces, comment pratiquer l'ouverture d'esprit… C'est là qu'il comprit : la chambre s'était accommodée de la présence de Trafalgar et lui apportait ce dont il avait besoin. Ils étaient dans une maison enchantée.

Kidd eut un léger sourire et termina de vider son sac, avant d'ouvrir les placards, dont les deux extrémités contenaient déjà des vêtements. Le dragon trouva aisément sa partie et y ajouta ses propres fringues. Il remarqua que le brun avait posé son sac au pied du lit et se trouvait devant la bibliothèque, un livre entre les mains. Il eut un sourire, qui se ternit : il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de ne plus le lâcher. Sa posture, de trois quart dos, lui offrait une magnifique vue sur la ligne de sa mâchoire et de sa joue, de sa nuque et de ses épaules, dévoilé par un sous pull à col large bleu marine. Qu'il avait très envie d'embrasser. Il lui semblait si fragile et le savait pourtant si fort …

Après un instant d'hésitation, il se rapprocha, se glissant dans son dos sans le toucher, regardant par-dessus son épaule. Il sentit une légère tension dans les épaules du brun, qui n'opposa cependant aucune résistance. Il eut un sourire en coin et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, les massant doucement. Trafalgar se tendit, apparemment pas habituer à ce qu'on s'occupe de son dos. Mais au fur et à mesure, ses muscles se délièrent, et il finit par lâcher de légers soupirs satisfaits… Qui eurent le don d'enflammer le corps de Kidd, dont le pantalon perdit assez vite une taille à l'entre-jambe. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre et descendit ses mains, prenant son temps, se rapprochant de son corps.  
Il se pencha sur son cou, déposant ses lèvres sur sa peau basanée, y déposant un chapelet de baiser, un petit sourire en coin en constatant qu'il était sur la même page depuis qu'il avait commencé.

Dans la tête de Trafalgar, c'était un peu panique à bord. Il savait qu'en demandant à dormir avec lui, Kidd tenterait des choses… Et pourtant il l'avait fait, parce qu'il voulait savoir, parce que ça l'intriguait et … que la part irraisonné de son cerveau voulait essayer. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit aussi agréable… Bien plus agréable que ce qu'il avait déjà vécu avec des filles. Peut-être parce que pour le coup, c'était lui la fille ? … Sa fierté en prit un coup et il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, autant parce que Kidd était doué que parce qu'il se sentait honteux d'être « en dessous ». Lui aussi était capable de lui donner du plaisir, il en était certain.  
Il reposa son livre sur l'étagère et se tourna vers Kidd, plongeant son regard dans celui de cuivre, bouillonnant de désir. Il déglutit et prit doucement son visage entre ses mains, l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser. Il sentit l'air devenir plus chaud autour d'eux rouvrant les yeux, il comprit que ça venait de Kidd.

Trafalgar eut un léger sourire en coin, étonnamment satisfait de savoir qu'il pouvait engendrer ce genre de chose, sur le dragon. Avec un petit sourire, il pressa son corps contre le sien, pour voir ce que ça donnait, remuant ses lèvres contre les siennes, glissant une main dans ses longues mèches rouges. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre Eustass le prit à bras le corps, le serrant contre lui, une main sur sa nuque, l'autre au creux de son dos, les doigts largement écartés et chauds, répondant à son baiser avec fièvre. Mais le brun ne se laissa pas faire, menant la danse comme il avait l'habitude à le faire, se dérobant, mordillant, revenant à la charge, avec une assurance grandissant lentement mais sûrement.  
Alors que Kidd déplaça son bassin contre le sien, il étouffa un gémissement contre ses lèvres : le renflement de son pantalon venait de rentrer en contact avec celui d'Eustass et la sensation d'agréables picotements l'avait pris par surprise. Il entre-ouvrit les paupières, perdant le rythme du baiser et baissa les yeux sur leurs hanches… avant de venir se frotter à Kidd, qui grogna à son tour. Le plaisir qu'il éprouva était inédit c'était bien la première fois qu'il mettait son érection en contact avec une autre, et étrangement, il aimait ça. Il releva la tête, plongeant dans les flaques de cuivre fondu qu'étaient devenu les prunelles de Kidd.

Trafalgar sentit clairement qu'il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et le brusquer, et il trouvait ça admirable, parce que lui aurait dû mal à en faire autant. La main qu'il avait sur sa nuque glissa sur sa poitrine, il sentit distinctement son cœur battre vite et fort dans sa cage.

La voix de Shanks les fit tous les deux sursauter, éclatant leur bulle.

 **_ Préparez-vous jeunes gens ! Les préparatifs nous attendent !**

Trafalgar cligna des yeux, revenant à la réalité. Kidd ferma les siens, ne semblant pas vouloir défaire son étreinte. Le brun remonta ses mains, pressant son torse contre le sien, leurs deux cœurs battant à tout rompre l'un à côté de l'autre. Il lui fit pencher la tête et lui embrassa la commissure des lèvres, avant de se défaire doucement de son étreinte et de quitter la chambre, non sans un petit regard pour le dragon.

Kidd resta un instant sans bouger, comme prostré, la tête légèrement pencher sur le côté. Trafalgar venait de le chauffer … avec des baisers et un frotti-frotta tout habiller… Il n'en revenait pas.

 _A suivre._

( j'ai besoin de persos en plus dans l'histoire, vous auriez des idées à me proposer ?)


	28. Chapter 28

J'ai de nouveau une bêta ! on remercie très fort Ainari, parce que vos yeux ne piqueront plus ! -applaudissements-

 **Chapitre 28  
**

Durant les trois heures qui suivirent, tout le monde mit la main à la pâte, sous les ordres de Shackey.

Sabo, Rayleigh et Jew se tenaient sur la plage, tous trois concentrés, les mains à demi tendues devant eux, marmonnant une incantation à la lumière d'une torche de feu. Le tas de planches face à eux s'agença peu à peu, prenant la forme d'une grande barque.

Ace, Eustass et Barth s'occupaient d'installer les guirlandes électriques d'un blanc chaud et des voilages pastels au-dessus de la terrasse ainsi que le long des poteaux menant à la plage.

Zoro sortait d'un grand sac des bougies flottantes multicolores et boîtes d'allumettes, pour les mettre sur la grande planche sur tréteaux, juste avant la plage.

Trafalgar et Shanks s'employaient à dresser les quelques tables disséminées sur la terrasse, installant verres, boissons et nourriture, jouant les remparts face à un Ace qui commençait à avoir faim.

 **_ Mais ça s'verra pas.**

 **_ Ace, tu patiente. Ou tu vas dans la cuisine. Ça, c'est pour tout à l'heure.**

Le brun aux tâches de rousseurs resta un instant les yeux pétillants face au buffet, avant de se détourner et de prendre la direction de la cuisine. La nuit commençait à tomber, et le travail des garçons rendait bien : les lumières chaudes dans les dernières nuances de roses du couchant étaient magnifiques. Une fois tout mit en place, chacun alla se changer pour la cérémonie, tandis que les premières voitures des invités arrivèrent.

S'en suivit embrassades et retrouvailles toutes les sirènes du cabaret étaient présentes, avec des membres de leur familles et des amis, Shackey leur avait accordé trois jours de congés. Un oncle de Vivi était présent, ainsi que sa famille des amis de plus ou moins longues dates. Shanks reconnu dans la foule d'éminentes personnes, dont le fils aîné d'une des plus puissantes familles de Mages du Sud, Cavendish. Difficile de passer à côté de sa superbe crinière blonde et du groupe de jeunes filles qui le suivait…

La voiture des mages croquemorts arriva et le silence se fit tandis que tout le monde sortait dans le jardin.  
Sabo, Ace, Zoro et Eustass s'en approchèrent et le blond ouvrit les portes.

Vivi était étendu sur un brancard de bambous séchés, nattés entre eux, recouvert de voiles pastel, des fleurs entourant son corps. Elle portait une robe blanche et bleu très pâle. Sabo et Ace prirent les premières poignées, puis Kidd et Zoro suivirent, soulevant leur amie.

Le son d'un tambour résonna dans la nuit tandis qu'ils faisaient le premier pas vers la plage, long, intense. La foule leur fit une haie d'honneur, et bientôt, une voix s'éleva, douce, entamant le Chant d'Au-Revoir. Une autre voix se joignit à elle et bientôt, ce furent toutes les voix, accompagnées de tambours, qui eux aussi, s'étaient ajoutés. Sabo, en tête de procession, chantait en play-back, sa gorge et les larmes l'empêchant de sortir le moindre son.

Trafalgar, aux côtés de Shackey et Barth, regardait la scène, le dos parcouru de frissons.

Alors qu'ils entraient sur la plage, la foule en procession passa à côté de la table aux bougies, chacun se saisissant d'une d'entre elles.  
Ils déposèrent Vivi dans la barque et Zoro se pencha pour lui embrasser la joue. Kidd également, lui murmurant de bien s'amuser avec les anges de l'autre côté. Ace lui embrassa le front. Sabo fit de même, restant quelques seconde de plus, ses larmes coulant sur le visage apaisé de son amie. Il se recula et rejoint les autres, plaçant sa main dans celle de Jew et acceptant avec reconnaissance la main de Shanks sur son épaule.

Rayleigh, tout de blanc vêtu, fit face à la foule. Son discours fut intense, soigné et pénétrant, retraçant la vie de la jeune fille et ce qu'elle avait accompli, si bien que Trafalgar eut du mal à déterminer si cela avait duré cinq minutes ou une heure, tellement Rayleigh était bon orateur.

Il termina par une prière, qui fut reprise phrase par phrase par l'assemblée, tous les petits cheveux de Trafalgar se dressèrent sur sa tête tandis qu'il joignait sa voix aux autres, avant que les allumettes ne craquent et qu'une bonne centaine de bougies ne s'allument. Ace aida Barth à allumer la sienne, qui avait du mal à partir. Kidd échangea un regard de plusieurs secondes, par-dessus quelques têtes, avec Trafalgar, qui sembla durer une éternité dans cette atmosphère… et c'est coude à coude qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'océan, suivant les autres.

Kidd, qui pourtant ne supportait pas les grandes étendues d'eau, entra dans la marée, frissonnant de tout son être. Il avança lentement, aux côtés de Trafalgar, Ace, Zoro, Barth, Sabo et Jew, leurs bougies aux creux des mains, la flamme chez les dragons et le mage de feu brillants plus haut et plus fort, fendants le flot glacé. Quand l'onde leur arriva un peu plus haut qu'à mi-cuisse, ils déposèrent leurs lumignons flottant, les envoyant vers le large.

Ils revinrent vers la berge, laissant aux autres le champ libre. Alors qu'ils regardaient le spectacle de centaines de bougies voguant vers l'horizon, Kidd crocheta discrètement son petit doigt à celui de Trafalgar, le temps que tout le monde revienne. Jew et Ace encadraient Sabo, dont les larmes ne tarissaient pas.

Les tambours résonnaient toujours dans la nuit, seul élément tangible dans cette ambiance fantasmagorique.  
Rayleigh s'approcha du blond, posant ses mains sur ses épaules, avant de l'étreindre fermement. Puis d'un même mouvement, Ace, Zoro, Kidd, Sabo, Jew, Ray et Shanks se dirigèrent vers la grande barque, pour allumer les grands cierges placés à l'intérieur. Prenant appui sur la coque, ils se placèrent tout autour et poussèrent l'embarcation sur ses rondins de maintien, l'impact de leurs mains brillant contre le bois enchanté, d'un rouge, jaune, rose, vert, orange et blanc étincelant.

D'une ultime poussée, la barque fendit doucement les vagues.

L'eau à hauteur de hanches, Sabo attendit quelques instants, laissant à l'embarcation le temps de s'éloigner, avant de joindre ses mains, une lumière jaune scintillant entre elles. Il les écarta, dessinant un arc dans l'air, l'empoignant de la main gauche, il ramena la droite et tira en arrière, créant une flèche de feu. Il leva son bras et tira sa flèche, qui décrit une gracieuse courbe, avant d'atteindre sa cible.

Derrière lui, ses amis firent de même, à l'exception de Shanks, qui de sa seule main valide, lança un javelot de cristal pourpre. Tous les projectiles enflammèrent l'embarcation de leurs couleurs, la consumant.

Ainsi se termina la cérémonie d'Adieu, rendant la sirène à son monde d'origine : l'océan.

Le plus gros de la foule remonta vers la maison. Car chez les sirènes, la mort n'est pas un événement malheureux : la fin d'une vie, et le début d'une autre, dans un monde meilleur. Il était de coutume de faire la fête après la cérémonie. Une musique rythmée se répandit des enceintes, inondant la maison jusqu'à parvenir sur la plage, bien qu'affaiblie.

Sabo s'assit dans le sable, se foutant royalement de paner son pantalon, le regard fixé sur la barque, qui continuait à se consumer au loin. Jew s'assit à côté de lui, passant un bras autour de son dos, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Ace fit de même, les bras en arrière le soutenant. Kidd soupira et s'assit à son tour, suivit de Zoro, Barth et Trafalgar.

Ils restèrent là, tous ensemble, de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que la flammèche disparaisse à l'horizon.

Seules les joues de Barth et de Trafalgar étaient sèches. Sabo enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux, laissant de nouveau cour aux flots des larmes. Jew se serra contre lui, vite rejoint par Ace, qui les enlaça tous les deux. Zoro posa sa main sur l'épaule droite du blond, Kidd sur la gauche.

 **_ Merci les gars** , murmura le blond, la voix étranglée.

 **_ T'en ferais autant pour nous.**

 **_ On est une famille Sabo.**

 **_ … Bon bah tant qu'on est dans les confessions… : j'vous aime tous. Nan mais vous marrez pas, c'est vrai. On l'sait mais on s'le dit jamais. Alors ce soir, je vous le dis, je vous aime** , termina Ace, avant que la main de Kidd ne s'abatte sur ses cheveux pour détruire son brushing dans les règles de l'art.

 **_ Moi aussi, j't'aime, Ace.**

 **_ Je vous aime aussi les gars** , laissa échapper Zoro, le visage détourné pour ne pas montrer sa gêne, avant qu'Ace ne lui saute dessus pour lui faire un câlin.

Sabo redressa la tête pour les voir se chamailler. Un micro sourire fleurit sur sa bouche. Malgré le drame, la vie continuait … Il fallait qu'il aille de l'avant, c'est ce que Vivi aurait voulu. Mais pas tout de suite. D'abord, il allait boire comme un trou pour atténuer son chagrin, et ensuite, il aviserait. Il se doutait que ce ne serait pas aisé, mais il essaierait. Pour elle.

Il inspira et soupira profondément avant de se relever, tendant sa main à Jew pour l'aider à se relever.

 **_ On va se bourrer la gueule ma belle ?**

 **_ Avec plaisir mon beau** , acquiesça-t-elle en lui essuyant ses larmes, avant de partir bras dessus bras dessous avec lui en direction de la maison.

Les cinq autres suivirent et se mêlèrent à la foule, secouant leurs bas plein de sable avant de rentrer dans la bâtisse.

Trafalgar resta en retrait de la terrasse; toute cette agitation lui était étrangère. Les enterrements n'étaient pas aussi festifs, chez lui…

Il ferma les yeux et se détourna, retournant sur la plage. Il inspira à fond, croisant les bras, essayant d'endiguer le flot des souvenirs, sans succès. La panique s'empara de sa poitrine, son père adoptif lui manquant terriblement. Si fort qu'il porta une main à son torse, comme si la main qu'il avait vu transpercer Drake, transperçait sa propre poitrine. Il avait réussi à mettre l'absence de ses proches de côté et… l'enterrement remettait tout sur le tapis… Il n'avait pas pu être là pour eux. Drake était mort sous ses yeux et il n'avait pas pu lui rendre un dernier hommage. A Garp et Aokiji non plus…

Soudain, Kidd fut autour de lui, son torse contre son dos, ses bras autour de sa taille et de son torse, le serrant contre lui, l'enveloppant de sa présence et de sa chaleur, le soutenant comme s'il avait senti sa détresse.

Trafalgar ferma les yeux, se mordant les lèvres, avant de se tourner vers lui, pleurant en silence, la gorge trop serrée pour émettre le moindre son, enfouissant son visage contre son épaule, ne voulant pas lui montrer ses larmes.  
Kidd le prit à bras le corps, le tenant fermement contre lui, protecteur. Il garda le silence, lui laissant le temps. Lui qui était plutôt du genre impatient, ça lui faisait bizarre. Mais là, il s'en foutait un peu.  
Il cala sa main sur sa nuque, lui massant doucement, pressant sa joue contre le haut de son crâne.

Trafalgar essaya de reprendre le dessus, sa respiration entrecoupée de sanglots. Il agrippa la veste du dragon, fermant les yeux. Cela prit de longues minutes.

 **_ Désolé… Je … je ne voulais pas …**

 **_ Pas besoin de t'excuser. A ta place, j'aurais craqué depuis un bon moment** , tenta de le réconforter Kidd, lui embrassant la tempe.

Trafalgar eut un bref soupir, mettant son front contre son épaule, lâchant une autre expiration tremblante.

 **_ Ça va aller ?**

 **_ … Je n'en sais rien…**

 **_ Est-ce que je peux faire quoi que ce soit … ?**

Le brun leva la tête, lui offrant un léger sourire larmoyant.

 **_ Tu as pri** **t** **le temps de me laisser pleurer, c'est déjà pas mal. Merci** , le remercia-t-il pendant qu'Eustass essuyait ses larmes.

Ce dernier secoua la tête et se pencha doucement, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Étrangement, la poitrine de Trafalgar s'allégea un peu. Il se retira trop tôt à son goût.

 **_ On devrait rejoindre la fête** , suggéra le dragon.

Les yeux de Trafalgar glissèrent de ses yeux cuivres à ses lèvres… Il s'avança pour l'embrasser encore. La fête pouvait attendre encore un peu.

Dans la maison, la soirée battait son plein.

Sabo et Jew vidaient cocktail sur cocktail, un saladier d'amuse-bouches sous le coude de la jeune fille. Zoro discutait avec le chef de meute local, prenant des nouvelles de ses pairs. Shanks échangeait avec la famille de Vivi autour de la table basse, tandis que Ray et Shackey dansaient sur la terrasse.

Barth eut un sourire en voyant le vieux danser. Il se débrouillait plutôt bien pour un papy. Il se détourna et s'approcha du buffet, l'œil aux aguets. Il y avait de jolies filles dans le coin, et il avait bon espoir de ne pas finir la soirée seul. Malheureusement, les plus jolies tournaient autour d'un gars avec de longues boucles blondes, aux allures de prince. Il l'avait vu discuter avec Shanks et Ray, et il se doutait que ça ne devait pas être n'importe qui.

Il eut un petit rictus. Malheureusement, le roux lui avait demandé de ne pas faire trop de vagues et de rester poli. La blague ! Il commença à piocher dans les amuse-bouches, sa bouteille de bière dans la main droite, quand son œil fut attiré par un éclat blond.

Son « altesse » était à côté de lui, à observer la nourriture présentée. Étonnamment, son fan club ne le suivait pas. Barth en profita pour l'observer de la tête aux pieds. Effectivement, il y avait quelque chose de princier dans sa manière de se tenir, ce n'était pas seulement dû à son costume trois pièces sans veste et aux manches retroussées qui lui coûterait la peau du cul. Il était d'une beauté renversante pour un homme, mêlant androgynie et élégance masculine. Tout son contraire en fait. Lui, il était plutôt dans la beauté brute et sauvage du moins, c'est comme ça qu'il aimait se voir.

 **_ Je ne savais que l'Ordre recrutait des punk,** lâcha le blond, en relevant la tête et en rencontrant son regard.

Barth mit deux bonnes secondes à comprendre que la phrase lui était adressée, perdu dans les iris d'un bleu ciel d'été. Et il en mit deux de plus à en comprendre le sens.

 **_ T'as un problème avec les punk, Majesté ?** rétorqua-t-il, mordant, un rictus en coin.

 **_ Personnellement, non, mais ça ternit un peu l'image de l'Ordre, déjà qu'elle n'est plus très glorieuse.**

Le sang de Bartholoméo ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Comment osait-il le juger sur son apparence ?! Il pouvait le cramer en deux seconde s'il le voulait. Il se tourna vers lui et se rapprocha, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, le foudroyant du regard.

 **_ Fais attention à c'que tu dis.**

 **_ Oh… Tu as si peu de vocabulaire que tu ne peux soutenir une bataille verbale ?** Renchérit le bond, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Barth plissa les yeux, avant de ricaner. Que quelqu'un vienne le sauver, il allait lui cramer la crinière sinon.

 **_ C'est pas la question. T'attaque sur l'apparence parce que c'est facile : la tienne est impeccable. Mais tu vois, j'suis sûr que sous ta couche de vernis impeccable, y a plein de petites choses inavouables. Comme le fait qu'avoir un fan club compense ton manque de confiance en toi. « L'habit ne fait pas le moine », alors tu te calme, p'tit prince.**

Il vit dans ses yeux clairs qu'il avait touché quelque chose de sensible. Mais cette impression disparut très vite, son visage d'ange reprenant son air hautain et sûr de lui. Barth se détourna et termina sa bière, déposant la bouteille sur la table.

 **_ Tu marques un point, le punk** , concéda le blond en prenant un apéritif **. Mais… je ne manque pas de confiance en moi,** termina-t-il, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Barth eut une impression étrange, comme si des mains fantômes parcouraient son corps. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait bordel ? Il bloqua son esprit, soutenant son regard. Qu'il essaye de l'ensorceler, il allait avoir des surprises. Il fit un pas en avant, le surplombant de nouveau, un rictus aux lèvres en voyant l'incompréhension dans le regard bleu.

 **_ Tes pouvoirs d'incube fonctionnent pas sur moi, Ton Altesse. Je suis un dragon.**

Il lui renvoya ses sors dans la figure avant de le planter là, tandis que le fan club refaisait son apparition. Nan mais j'vous jure ! Il se dirigea vers Ace, affalé sur le canapé, rejoint peu après par Kidd, qui leur apporta des bières.

 **_ J'peux savoir qui c'est, le blond qui monopolise toutes les filles ?** Geignit Ace, un bras sur le visage. **J'ai pas envie de finir la soirée seul.**

 **_ On est deux** , affirma Barth avant de boire une gorgée en foudroyant le susnommé du regard.

Kidd sourit.

 **_ Cavendish Durandal, fils aîné de la famille de mages la plus puissante de la Nouvelle Orléans.**

 **_ J'ai aucune chance** , souffla Ace, avant de se redresser brusquement. **Non ! Je laisserais pas ce fils à papa me bouffer ma soirée ! Barth ! Lève toi, on part en chasse !**

Kidd rit en les voyant partir tout les deux en direction d'un groupe de jeunes filles. Il secoua la tête et se releva, allant déposer sa bouteille sur la table des cadavres vidés de leur contenance. Il passa dans la cuisine et dessina la rune de recrutement à côté du frigo. On ne sait jamais, ça peut toujours servir. Il croisa le regard d'une sirène métisse, aussi brune que Trafalgar, en mini short et débardeur, en appui sur l'îlot de la cuisine . Ses yeux étaient d'un marron clair pénétrant, mais c'est surtout son tatouage sur l'épaule gauche qu'il remarqua.

Il s'approcha pour l'observer, sentant bien le regard de la brune sur lui. Tout en noir et gris, il était d'une rare complexité des détails se cachaient dans les détails. Un véritable chef-d'œuvre. Il entama la conversation, désirant en savoir plus sur l'éventuel signification du dessin.

Kidd ne vit pas le temps passer, complètement plongé dans son échange avec la jeune femme, qui ne lui avait pas dit son nom. Ils furent séparés quand ce qu'il comprit être son groupe d'ami arriva dans la cuisine.

( _Disclosure - You & Me feat. Eliza Doolittle (Flume Remix)_ )

Il la quitta d'un sourire et rentra un peu plus dans la maison, direction les toilettes. À force de boire, il fallait bien qu'il passe par là à un moment donné.

Sa veste lui tenant trop chaud, il monta à l'étage, avec l'intention de la déposer dans sa chambre, mais la présence de Trafalgar dans cette dernière lui fit oublier son objectif premier. C'est à peine s'il se souvint avoir fermé la porte derrière lui. Il le vit se lever du lit lentement, se tordant légèrement les mains, s'avançant d'un pas vers lui. Le reste se passa par les yeux. Ces yeux gris emplis d'envie, d'inquiétude et de détermination.

Eustass réduit la distance qui les séparait, prenant son visage entre ses mains, rejoignant ses lèvres des siennes.

Le reste devint flou et intense. Il perdit sa veste, une partie de ses vêtements, retirant ceux de Trafalgar, revenant sur sa bouche, désireux de le mettre en confiance. Ses mains parcourant sa peau souple, éprouvant ses muscles sous ses paumes, collant son corps au sien, partageant sa chaleur. Il perdit une main dans ses mèches brunes, explorant lentement sa bouche, voulant se lier à lui.

Il le bascula sur le lit sans l'écraser sous son poids, s'assurant d'un regard que c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Il se glissa entre ses jambes et frotta sa peau contre la sienne, leurs ventres se rencontrant à chaque inspiration. Il se défit des dernière barrière de tissus, se retrouvant nus l'un contre l'autre, leurs anatomies en contact direct. Le brun étouffa un gémissement contre le creux de son épaule, ses mains se pressant un peu plus fort contre son dos. Kidd lui embrassa le cou, remontant doucement sur son oreille.

 **_ Si c'est trop, demande-moi d'arrêter, ok ?** Murmura-t-il, sachant pertinemment que s'il le faisait, il serait frustré au possible mais se plierait tout de même à sa volonté.

Le brun secoua faiblement la tête, yeux mi-clos.

 **_ Continue…**

Kidd eut un sourire tordu et glissa sur son corps, parcourant son derme de sa bouche, avec une lenteur exaspérante, pour se retrouver contre son aine, caressant du bout du nez et de la langue, faisant courir ses doigts sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, savourant son odeur et les sons qu'il faisait naître de sa gorge.

Tandis qu'il déposait ses lèvres sur son membre turgescent, sa main gauche se dirigea vers son intimité, doucement, pour l'habituer. Malgré la contraction, il continua son intrusion, sans le brusquer. Attentif, il attendit que les gémissements du brun se départissent d'une certaine gêne pour continuer et le préparer convenablement. Il se redressa et tendit le bras vers la table basse. Le tiroir s'ouvrit et le flacon de lubrifiant s'envola pour atterrir dans sa main, ainsi qu'un préservatif.

Il savoura le frisson du brun quand le gel frais entra en contact avec sa peau. Il enfila la protection et revint le long de son corps, faisant l'exact chemin inverse, peau contre peau, appréciant ses mains sur son dos et ses lèvres quémandant plus de baisers, qu'il lui offrit volontiers.

Il glissa une main entre eux, caressant un instant leur deux virilités, avant d'empoigner la sienne, et de la diriger vers son antre, relevant ses yeux mi-clos vers les siens. Un coup de hanche lui répondit il s'enfouit en lui, lentement, prêt à s'arrêter au moindre signe d'inconfort. Son étroitesse et sa chaleur le firent grogner de bien-être. Le souffle de Trafalgar se fit nettement plus erratique.

Il lui embrassa le cou, mordillant sa peau, stoppant son mouvement, attendant qu'il s'y fasse un peu plus avant de bouger, et d'aller chercher sa tâche de plaisir.

Depuis qu'il lui avait rendu son cri dans Central Park, il ne rêvait que de ça, le faire sien. Bien qu'a l'époque, il n'aurait pas été aussi prévenant… L'avoir enfin le remplissait de satisfaction et d'un sentiment d'accomplissement qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti pour personne.

Un mouvement de bassin maladroit le ramena à la réalité. Il plongea son regard dans le ciel d'orage face à lui, traversé par la douleur, la détermination et l'envie. Il s'y laissa couler, posant de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, remuant doucement ses hanches. Il faisait de son mieux pour garder un rythme lent et intense.

Peu à peu, il le sentit se détendre dans ses bras. Kidd bougea avec un peu plus de vigueur, ses lèvres toujours sur sa peau, buvant ses gémissements, ondulant lascivement contre son corps, désirant plus que tout lui faire du bien.

Le temps sembla s'étirer à l'infini. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux, et leurs chairs fusionnants. Des regards, des étreintes, des baisers, interminables. Jusqu'à ce qu'il touche la tâche de plaisir et que Trafalgar se cambre sous lui.  
Il recommença son mouvement, allant à la rencontre des hanches du brun, enfouissant son visage contre son cou. Sentant le sexe dur de Trafalgar contre son ventre, il glissa maladroitement une main entre eux pour le caresser. Son propriétaire se resserra sur lui, geignant de nouveau. Kidd se fit plus intense, jusqu'à ce que sa jouissance le fauche. Il ferma les yeux, laissant son corps s'envoler, prit de légers spasmes.

Essoufflé, il se retira en douceur. Il constata que Trafalgar était toujours en érection. Il ne s'en formalisa pas trop : les premières fois apportaient rarement la jouissance. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il glissa de nouveau sur son corps humide. Il le prit entre ses lèvres, le pompant avec vigueur et adresse, jouant de sa langue sur lui.

 **_ Kidd… aaah ralentis je … je vais passer … pour un mmmh… précoce…** Gémit le brun, dont il dû tenir les hanches pour l'empêcher de ruer.

Il ne prit pas en compte sa requête, continuant sur la même lancée, un petit sourire en coin. Comme prévu, le brun ne mit pas longtemps à rendre les armes, et il n'en perdit pas une goutte.

Il se redressa à quatre pattes, observant le corps à sa merci, complètement offert et vulnérable. Il s'installa à son côté, allongé sur le ventre, un bras en travers de celui du brun. Trafalgar se recroquevilla contre lui, glissant l'une de ses mains dans la sienne.

 _À suivre..._

(Pas de review ? Bad ending !)


End file.
